Son of Aura
by CG07
Summary: Ash discovers where his true origins lie, and he becomes the prime target of a dangerous group called the Aura Hunters. Old Heroes return, Truths are revealed, and Ash's life will hang in the balance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is my first time so I do not own Pokemon, or its characters or anything that has to do with Pokemon.

_**Son of Aura**_

Chaos.

Fear.

Destruction.

Death.

All of the above was happening all over the world, but only a select group of people were being targeted for death. Once the news Sir Aaron's demise was spread, a dangerous and vengeful group called the Aura Hunters appeared. Their sole purpose was to kill every Aura User in the world. They attacked every village, and every kingdom they could find; soon enough no Aura Users were left save for one person.

_**(Scene 1)**_

In the Kingdom of Cameroon, total chaos occurred. The hunters had left no rock unturned, the searched every house, every village, no one was spare. Lady Rin had sent her forces to defend her villages, but she was only stalling and trying to protect her people. She knew who they were searching for, and she had given them fair warning.

'I only hope they reach safety' she thought as she looked towards a lone hill.

Meanwhile in the house on top of said hill a woman was frantically searching in her house. She had dark raven hair and rich brown eyes.

"Where is it?!" She frantically cried. A Butterfree flew in carrying a blanket and basket.

"Raia, here they are" it said passing her the items. "Oh thank you," She sighed in relief. They were interrupted by a loud cry in the next room.

"You must hurry Lady Raia, The Hunters are almost here"

Raia hurried to the next room and came out carrying a bundle; Butterfree flew towards a trapdoor with a hidden tunnel at the bottom. "This way Lady Raia, hurry"

Raia quickly wrapped the bundle in her arms, "Do not worry Little One, you will be safe I promise", she proceeded to follow Butterfree. The moment she closed the trap door, the Hunters had broken into her house.

Raia followed Butterfree until they had reached an underground temple. "It's safe now reveal your true form". Raia stated.

Butterfree then proceeded to transform into a Celebi. "Are you sure about this?"

Raia proceeded to look down at the bundle in her arms, and stared into her son's deep chocolate brown eyes. A lone tear slid down her cheek as she gave him one last hug. She kissed his forehead, "I love you my son". She placed him into the basket, and handed him to Celebi, "Please take him, take him to a place where he will be safe, where he won't have to live in fear."

Celebi reluctantly lifted the basket with its telekinesis, "If I take him he may never know of his true heritage, he may never know of you… or Aaron"

Raia let out a bitter laugh, "Without my husband, or Lucario my son will no longer be safe, this is the only way I can protect him." She reached behind her neck and unclasped the locket she wore; it contained a portrait of her and Aaron. "This is how he will know who he truly is". She said as she placed it in the basket. "My only regret is that Aaron never had the chance to see his son"

Celebi didn't like this option as she was about to protest footsteps were heard. Raia stood with her staff drawn. "Go while you still have the chance, Go!" With one last look at her old friend, Celebi left, and Raia was glad.

She was soon surrounded by Hunters, she fought valiantly but soon was subdued, as they tied her and forced her on the ground, their leader stepped forward.

"Malic" she spat bitterly.

Malic stepped close to her face. "Where is he?!" He demanded. "Who?" Raia asked as if she had no idea. Malic slapped her to the ground, "You know who I'm talking about, TELL ME!"

Raia let out a triumphant laugh, "He is where you will never find him, and you shall never touch the son of Aaron". As she saw Malic lift his blade only one thought occurred through her head.

"_Safe. My son is safe now_" and then she knew no more.

(_**Scene 2**_)

As Celebi floated through the time stream she made sure to keep a tight hold on the precious basket, suddenly Celebi felt dark magic.

'The hunters are trying to find me, I must hurry' she thought desperately.

Unfortunately the Hunters tried again, this time the pressure was strong enough to make Celebi lose her concentration and make her drop the basket.

"Oh No!" Celebi mad a desperate dive for it, but it was too late the child had left the Time Stream and landed in another time. Celebi was lucky enough to be able to follow it in the same time zone.

As Celebi looked to her surroundings, she found herself in a pleasant forest like scenery, the area was rich in flowers and trees, as she looked towards the river she found the basket. She was about to retrieve it but she spotted 3 humans walking along the river. She quickly hid herself and prayed they would not spot the child.

Delia was having a wonderful day; nature walks were her favorite activity, and she enjoyed helping Professor Oak and Spencer with their research of Pallet Town's local Pokemon. While she had a good life, only one thing would make her heart complete. A child. Delia had always wanted a child of her own, someone to love, and hold. Delia knew her purpose in life was to be a mother, but she had yet to meet that significant other and adoptions could take years. As she looked towards the river she spotted a basket.

'How Odd'. She decided to see what it was. She ran towards the river, ignoring the calls of Spencer and Professor Oak, she reached the basket and opened it, and inside was the most beautiful thing she ever saw, a baby boy with coal black hair and bright brown eyes.

"Professor, Spencer, Come quick" She called out as she took the baby into her arms.

As Celebi watched the scene, she sensed the good inside the female's heart, and she knew that Raia's child was meant to be with this woman.

"Your safe now young child" Celebi said, "May you be happy with your new mother". With that Celebi disappeared.

_**(Scene 3)**_

"Why in heaven's name would this child be in a basket?" Professor Oak asked himself; He, Spencer, and Delia had returned to his lab as soon as they discovered the child.

"I'm not sure Professor, but it's lucky that Delia had spotted him" Spencer responded. Delia's entire focus was on the baby, the moment she looked in his eyes she knew that he belonged with her.

"Who do you think he is?" Spencer asked.

"I'm not sure," Professor Oak said walking to a counter. On the counter lay the only items that were found with the baby, his blanket, and an ancient locket. He opened the locket and looked at the portrait inside.

"How Odd" Samuel said, "This locket appears to be about three hundred years old, this child appears to be a classic abandonment case, he probably was abandoned by a young couple who couldn't afford to keep him."

"But why not turn him over to the authorities," Spencer asked.

"A number of reasons" Samuel said, "but all that matters is that he is safe and well"

The others nodded their agreement.

"I'll call Child Services in the morning" Professor Oak said, "They will take him in and a find a suitable home for him"

"No" Delia cried as she held the baby protectively to her chest. Both men were startled by her outburst.

"Delia, you can't possibly expect to keep him" Spencer said.

"Spencer you know how long I've wanted to have a baby" Delia said, "Deep down I know that this child is the answer to my prayers, I was meant to be this baby's mother"

"Delia, I know how much you a child" Professor Oak started " but you can't possibly afford to take care of this baby; you're still very young, there is plenty of time to"

"NO!" Delia shouted startling both men, " Professor, Spencer I know you have my best interests at heart, but you Both know that I am more than capable of taking care of this child, and I am more than willing to do anything in order to make sure that he is happy and well taken care of . Even if I have to work 2 jobs, I will."

Both men paused to let her words sink in.

"If you care about my happiness, then _PLEASE _let me keep this baby" Delia begged.

Professor gave a defeated sigh, "Alright Delia, if you're sure I will do everything in my power to make sure that you keep this baby."

Delia cried tears of joy and ran to the Professor. "Oh thank you Professor Oak, Thank You!"

Professor gently pulled her off, "You'll come work for me in the lab, and I will personally make sure that you have enough to provide for both yourself and the baby. Now if you'll excuse me I have some calls to make" With that he left the room.

Delia sat back down on the couch and rocked the child. Spencer came over and looked down at the baby. "Congratulations Del, what are you going to call him"

Delia stared down at the baby in her arms, "Ash" she whispered.

"What was that?" Spencer asked.

"Ash" she said more loudly, "I'm going to call him Ash"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys, this is my first story and your reviews mean so much to me. I hope you keep reading and enjoying this story. So Shout Out to my first reviewers FantomGhost, pearlshipper4life, and HikariNoTenshi-San

* * *

_**(13 yrs Later)**_

In the Tree of Beginning Jack Walker was running from the orange cells that hated humans, as he was running he activated his COM link, "Headquarters this is Jackie, I'm kinda in a rut here".

"Honestly Jackie" a familiar voice chirped on the other end "Can't I do my job without having to clean up your mess"

"Well you might have to clean up after me if these cells catch up to me"

"Why aren't you wearing the collars I made to keep them away?" Judy asked

"I thought it'd be more fun without them" Jack said.

"In other words, you lost them"

"Pretty much yeah"

"Typical Jackie"

Jack let out a laugh "Aw c'mon Judy, where's your sense of adventure"

"I left it behind in the HQ facility," Judy quipped, "I still don't know why I had to come along"

"You're here to make sure nothing goes wrong with our mission, and you to make sure that nothing happens to the_ artifacts _we're about to take" Jackie says, "You and I both know you're the best in what you do"

"Can't argue with you there" Judy said, "we're almost at the destination, and you know where to go right Jackie?"

"Of course I do, I'll race you there" Jackie joked, "Walker out"

Within minutes Jackie had reached their destination and he finally lost the cells, he had entered the heart of the Tree of Beginning, where 2 very important artifacts were supposed to be retrieved.

A minute later Judy came in with their archeological unit. "I Win" Jackie brags.

"Enough talk, let's gather the artifacts before those cells come back" Judy says, she orders the unit to carefully contain the crystallized figures of Lucario and Aaron. They do as they're told and soon enough Aaron and Lucario were contained in air-tight glass units.

"Let's go" Judy orders. Before they could leave, they were surrounded by the ravenous orange cells. The team huddled together, "Any Ideas Jackie?" Judy asks.

"Give me a minute, it'll come to me". Although Jackie sounded confident he had no idea what he was going to do.

Luckily Mew had decided to appear.

'Why' Mew asks telepathically, 'Why are you taking my friends? What do you want from them?"

"Mew, please listen to me" Jackie pleaded, "Our team has the resources and equipment needed to restore Lucario and Aaron. We can bring them back, please allow us to try"

Mew searched his heart and he knew he was telling the truth.

'Very Well I will trust you, should you succeed bring them back so that I may once again greet my old friends'

"Of course Mew, you have my word that we will bring them back, alive and breathing" Jackie promised.

_**(Scene 2)**_

"So how exactly are we gonna bring them back?" Jackie asks.

"Do you not pay attention during the debriefings" Judy asks.

Jackie pretended to think critically for a moment. "Not really, no"

Judy gave an exasperated sigh, "Several months ago when Kidd sent us her footage, she also sent us a theory. She claims that Sir Aaron and Lucario never truly died, they were merely preserved in these crystal casings. Look at our charts; they indicate brain activity within the crystal casings"

"Meaning?" Jackie asks

"Basically, the Tree saved their lives by preserving them in the crystal cases, causing the inhabitants to lie dormant."

"So basically they've been asleep all this time" Jackie said.

"Yeah that about sums it up" Judy says.

"That still doesn't explain how we're going to bring them back" Jackie says.

"Since Kidd sent me the footage, I've been trying to find ways in order to revive them. All of which needing the power of Aura."

"So what's stopping you?" Jackie asks.

"Aura. Not to long after Sir Aaron's death, a hate group called the Aura Hunters went on a rampage killing every Aura user they could find. Safe to say they succeeded. Those 2 are most likely the only Aura Users left in the world."

"So how are we going to bring them back without Aura" Jackie asks.

"We're not" Judy says.

"Excuse Me"

"We're not going to do it without Aura," Judy explains, "We're going to use their own Aura"

"Bubble-Gum head say what?" Jackie asks. His response was a smack on the head, "I told you not to call me that!" Judy shouts.

"OWWW"

"As I was saying, Aaron's been dormant for over 300 years, his aura is an energy that is stored within his body, and the longer it remains unused it the stronger it becomes and it increases in size, so I've developed a machine that will extract enough Aura from Sir Aaron's casing to revive them, and it will make sure not to take a life-threatening amount."

"So when does this ingenious plan come to play" Jackie asks. Judy checks her watch, "Right now".

Judy took Jackie to the testing area; sure enough he saw the casings inside a large machine.

"You sure this will work?" Jackie asks.

"We're about to find out"

The machine was activated, and a bright light could be seen, the entire staff had to shield their eyes. 5 minutes later, everything was calm; inside the chamber two lone figures were slumped.

Jackie and Judy rushed to the scene; they entered the chamber and tended to the heroes.

After what seemed like an eternity, Aaron finally stirred in Jackie's arms.

"W-Where Am I?" he asks weakly.

"Hello Aaron, My name is Jackie, Welcome to the Future.

_**(Scene 2)**_

A cloaked figure ran, or in his case flew, as fast as he could through the forest; no matter where he turned he was cornered by them. Finally they had formed a circle and surrounded him, he considered using his powers, but deciding against it. Their leader stepped forward his face revealed in the moonlight

"Lance of the Elite Four" he said.

Lance raised his hands in a peace making gesture, "Don't be afraid, we only want to talk"

"What is it you wish to talk about?" the figure asked.

"We want you to join the Elite Squad" Lance said, "the sightings and reports of a mysterious cloaked figure rescuing Pokemon have caught our attention and we think you would be a valued member"

"What makes you think I want to join?"

"Please, we're all humans trying to fight for the good of Pokemon" Lance tried reasoning.

"Who said I was human"

Lance was shocked. "What?"

The figure slowly removed his hood.

"My name is Mewtwo, and I am most certainly not a human"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! what's next you ask? leave a review and find out.

p.s. if u have any requests or suggestions, let me know.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Ch.2)**_

Character ages:

Ash- 13

May- 13

Max-7

Brock-16

As for the adults, they'll mostly be 30 and over.

Enjoy the fic, leave a review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Ash and his friends been traveling in the Hoenn region for almost a year, and while Ash is anxious to get to his next Gym battle, he and the others are decided to go and visit Ash's mom. They decided to make a rest stop in the Viridian City.

They were eating in the Pokemon center when a flyer was set on their table.

"What's this?" Max asked picking up the flyer.

Nurse Joy walked to their table. "Our museum is having a special exhibit all week. It's called the History of Aura; it's tribute exhibit to the Aura Guardians."

"Just like Sir Aaron and Lucario" May piped.

"Exactly"

"We should check it out" Brock said. Ash said nothing, he was still a little sad when he thought about Lucario.

"Ash, what's wrong?" May asked. Ash broke out of his daze, "Nothing I'm fine"

"So what do you think?"

"I say we go" Ash may be sad but he was still interested to learn about the Aura Users. There were a lot of questions he had that were left unanswered since Lucario's death.

"Pika Pi"

"I'm fine Pikachu, don't worry about me" Ash said with a reassuring smile.

_**(Scene 2) **_

"Come and get'em" Jessie said ringing her bell. Team Rocket's most recent scam was selling hot dogs, burgers and other snack foods in front of the museum.

"Isn't this great Jessie. We make more money selling snack foods than we do in Team Rocket" James said.

"That's because we're natural salespeople" Jessie answered.

"Then why don't we just stick to foodbiz and ditch our Team Rocket gig?" Meowth asked.

"We can't do that!" Jessie cried, "We are the boss's most valued members, and we certainly won't leave him short of his two best agents"

"But the Boss hasn't spoken to us in six months" James said.

"That's because he's so busy coming up with missions for us" Jessie said confidently.

"But-

"Enough "buts" get back to work!" Jessie screamed.

"Excuse me miss? Can I get two hotdogs and a large popcorn?"

"Of Course" Jessie said "Right Away sir"

_**(Scene 3)**_

Night had fallen, and Ash and friends had fallen asleep, unfortunately for Ash his dreams were anything but sweet.

_Dream Sequence_

_A woman is running. She's running and carrying a bundle in her arms. He tries to see her face, but he can't. She's putting the bundle down, he realizes it's him. She was carrying him all along. He looks up and gets a good look at her face. _

'_Who are you?'_

_He's suddenly lifted away, the bundle is gone, but he's still there. He witnesses her fight, and he watches as she is tied down and the leader approaches her._

"_Where is he?" he asks_

"_Who" she said._

_He slaps her to the ground more words are exchanged but Ash can't hear them. He finally sees the man lift the dagger and plunges it toward the woman's heart._

_(End Dream Sequence)_

"NOOOO!" Ash screams jolting out of his bed. His screams woke Brock, May, Max and Pikachu up.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

"What happened?"

"Are you OK?"

Their questions were coming at him too fast, he needed to get out, and he felt sick. Ash ran outside to the bathroom the need to vomit was getting stronger; he barely made it to the bathroom to expel the contents in his stomach.

Once he was done he took deep breaths to calm himself, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ash looked up to see that it was Brock, "Ash are you OK?"

"I don't know" Ash said truthfully, he was shaking hard and his eyes were unfocused, he had no idea why his nightmare had impacted him so much.

"Ash c'mon, let's get you inside" Brock said helping Ash up, he led him towards the kitchen and gave him a cold glass of water to calm him down, Ash felt slightly better.

"Do you want to talk about it right now?" Brock asked. He had never seen Ash behave this way before and he was worried about his young friend.

"Not now" Ash said, "I can't now, I just want to be alone"

"Ash are you sure…"

"Brock please" Ash interrupted, "right now I just want to be alone"

"Alright Ash" Brock got up and went back to the room where May and Max were anxiously waiting along with Pikachu.

"Is he ok?" May asked. "What happened?" Max asked at the same time.

"I don't know" Brock said, "he won't tell me, right now he says he just wants to be alone."

"But we can't just"

"May" Brock interrupted, "right now Ash is really shaken up, I don't know why, but for now Ash needs to be alone."

"I just hope he's ok" May said. "I know" Brock said, "but we should go back to sleep now, Ash will talk to us when he's ready"

Pikachu lingered at the door. "Pikachu that includes you too" Brock said gently.

"Pika Pika" Pikachu tried to protest.

"I know you're worried about him, I am too, but if he wants to be alone then we should respect his wishes."

"Chu" Pikachu drooped his ears. "Hey c'mon," Brock tried to assure "this is Ash we're talking about, you know that he can handle anything"

Brock carried Pikachu to his bed and they both fell in a restless sleep worrying about their friend.

Meanwhile Ash was sitting on a couch hugging his knees. His nightmare had disturbed him greatly.

'Why was I so upset' Ash thought, 'Who is that woman'

(Scene 4)

In the Pokemon Rangers HQ facility, Aaron looked toward the sky. "Master are you alright?" Lucario asked.

"I'm not sure Lucario" Aaron said, "Right now I feel as though someone needs me right now"

"Master"

"It's nothing Lucario, I'm just fine" Aaron said trying to reassure Lucario.

"If you're sure" Lucario said reluctantly moving towards the door.

"I'm fine" Aaron said. As soon as Lucario went inside Aaron looked towards the stars again. He touched his heart.

"What is this feeling?" he asked himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I just wanted to say how much I enjoy your reviews. Thanks so much for the good feedback, and Kaliann I'm really flattered to get a review from a published author. Keep up with the reviews guys, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Until then enjoy the next chapter. =)

* * *

_**(Ch.4)**_

It was morning in Viridian city, Brock and the others had already been awake, Brock walked in the kitchen to find Ash sleeping on the kitchen table.

"Ash" Brock whispered while gently shaking him, "Ash wake up"

Ash slowly started to wake up, "What time is it?"

"It's about eight o' clock" Brock said, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ash said looking confused.

"Ash you had a nightmare last night", Brock explained, "You woke up screaming and ran to the bathroom to throw up, don't you remember any of it"

"No, not really" Ash said. Brock was silent for a moment, "Well, let's not worry about it then" he said.

He met May and Max in the bedroom.

"He doesn't remember?" May asked. Brock shook his head, "He probably blocked it out."

"What do we do?"

"We don't mention it for now" Brock said, "its better if we don't stress him out anymore than he already is"

"What could have caused it to happen?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure", Brock said, "But I've known Ash for three years now, we've been through a lot, and I've never seen him act this way before."

As they were talking in the room, Ash was thinking quietly to himself. He remembered exactly what had happened last night, but he didn't want the others to worry about him. He needed to figure out this dream's meaning by himself.

"Guys you coming" Ash called. "We'll be right there Ash" Brock called back. They left the bedroom and followed Ash out of the door.

_**(Scene 2)**_

It had been 2 months since Aaron and Lucario were revived, they were starting to get used to their new lifestyle. They had become tenants in the Pokemon Rangers HQ facility, but they were not actual members. Although they would help Jackie on a few of his cases.

Their most recent case was a cryptic group of terrorists. They didn't have a lot of information on them. They didn't have a name or a motive for any of the attacks that took place, nor could they determine what they were planning. All they knew was that the group had hit numerous pokemon research facilities across the Hoenn and Kanto regions and had stolen some advanced equipment from each facility. Team Rocket, Team Aqua, had all been suspects. Unfortunately along with robbery, the terrorist group had also committed murder on each site. Jackie knew that despite the evil Team Rocket, Aqua, and Magma could commit, he knew they were not capable of murder

They had been given an anonymous tip that the terrorists would attack a harbor that was between Viridian and Cerulean city. The warehouse number was 125; Jackie had taken a few rangers as well as Lucario and Aaron.

The men were in position Jackie had given the signal and they all silently went inside the warehouse, it was nightfall and it was hard to see because the lights were off. The rangers had Night Vision goggles, but Aaron and Lucario preferred to use their aura vision.

The group had split into teams of two; Lucario and Aaron were paired together as always.

"Lucario, stay close" Aaron warned. Lucario nodded and kept his aura orb strong. As he looked around he spotted a blur.

"Sir Aaron, Look Out!" Lucario cried out, he shot an aura sphere just in time to stop another energy orb from hitting Aaron. Lucario quickly stepped in front of Aaron.

He concentrated his aura and found a signature; he leapt towards the figure and managed to tackle him to the ground. He was suddenly pushed back by an unseen force, but he wasn't discouraged. He shot another sphere and managed to hit the target. He smirked when he heard a sickening crash in the boxes.

The figure charged at him with full force. Lucario used some of his combat moves and managed to hit the figure a couple of times before he was pulled back once again by the same force.

'A Psychic' Lucario thought.

The cloaked figure shot another lightning sphere at Lucario, who was lucky enough to dodge it before it struck him.

Lucario shot sphere after sphere, but his opponent was dodging every single one. Lucario looked towards the shelves and an idea struck him. As his opponent prepared for another attack, Lucario shot at the supporting beams of the shelf above him. It hit its target and heavy wooden crates fell on his opponent.

Lucario ran towards the wreck and dug through the pile and felt a fabric, he pulled at it the exact moment the lights were turned on. He came face to face with a catlike Pokemon; it bore a strong resemblance to Mew.

Lucario looked around to see him and the other Pokemon surrounded by Rangers and another group of men which he did not recognize, the only distinction he could find was that the Rangers were in red and the others were in black.

Suddenly the other Pokemon took a swipe at Lucario, but he did a back flip in order to dodge it. As the Pokemon prepared for another attack a voice called out

"Mewtwo, that's ENOUGH!"

Lucario looked to see a man around Aaron's age with fiery red hair and blue eyes.

"I do not answer to _you_ human" Mewtwo growled.

"What's the heck is going on around here?" Jackie said stepping to the front with Aaron not too far behind him. "Lucario are you alright" Aaron asked.

"I'm fine Sir Aaron"

"Lance, what are you doing here?" Jackie asked. "I could ask you the same question" Lance shot back. It was clear the two did not like each other.

"I should've known you would try to take over our case" Jackie spat.

"Like you're any better" Lance said, "if I-

He was interrupted by a rumble below ground. Lucario did a quick search with his vision and found high powered explosives.

"The building is rigged with explosives, we must leave now" Lucario said urgently. Another rumble occurred as if verifying his point. The others knew there was no arguing with him, they all quickly left the building. The minute everyone had evacuated from the building, the bomb set off and the warehouse was destroyed.

Lance looked around and couldn't find Mewtwo, "Mewtwo, Where are you!"

Lance saw a blue sphere among the wreckage, and he knew Mewtwo had used shield to protect himself, he sighed in relief. As Mewtwo walked out among the wreckage, he passed by everyone without so much as a glance, except Lucario. As he passed Lucario, he gave him a dark look that Lucario returned. It was safe to say that those two were not going to be best friends anytime soon.

Lance and Jackie looked back towards the warehouse.

"Looks like we have a problem" Jackie said.

"Looks like you're right" Lance agreed. It was the first time they ever agreed on anything.

(Scene 3)

The Rangers and G men had met back at the Rangers HQ; they were discussing the bombing incident.

"Obviously our anonymous tip had set us up" Lance explained, "They tell us both the same story and plants the explosives in order to kill us"

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Jackie said sarcastically, "Any other obvious points you want to make"

"Your sarcasm is not helping us Jack" Lance snapped. "Your recapping isn't helping us much either" Jackie shot back

"Enough!" Aaron shouted banging his fists on the table. "Your constant bickering isn't helping us at all. Someone tried to kill us tonight and we should be focused on finding out who it is"

Lance and Jackie looked at Aaron in surprise.

"He's right" Lance said. "Yeah" Jackie agreed.

"So we all agree that someone was trying to kill us" Aaron said, "it's most likely the group of terrorists we've all been question we should be asking is "who are they" and "what is it they are after. Since we're all investigating the same group it's only logical that we work together" Aaron continued.

He looked pointedly at Lance and Jackie, "So you two are going to let go of whatever your problem is with each other, and work as professionals. Right?"

"Right" Jackie and Lance grudgingly agreed.

The meeting was over and Lance, Jackie, and Aaron walked over to the control room where each wall had windows that overlooked the entire facility.

"Why do you think we hate each other so much" Jackie asked Lance.

"I'm not sure it's really Hate, it's more like competition." Aaron explained, "You both lead pokemon rescue agencies and I suppose your hostility towards each other is actually rooted by the competitive edge you have towards each other."

Lance and Jackie looked at Aaron, he surprised them yet again.

"That actually makes sense" Jackie said. He suddenly looked towards the training facility where Lucario was practicing his combat moves. Mewtwo appeared to be meditating but he kept sending Lucario scathing looks.

"What's the story on this pokemon" he asked. Lance followed his gaze.

"His name is Mewtwo," Lance explained, "He's an experimental clone of Mew created by Giovanni"

"That explains why he looks so much like Mew" Aaron commented

"Right" Lance agreed, "From what we gathered he genuinely cares about the well being of pokemon"

"He seems a little…" Jackie trailed off.

"Hostile" Lance guessed.

"Yeah"

"I've been observing him for awhile and he appears to hate two things: Being near humans and Losing"

"He hates humans?" Aaron asked.

"More like he doesn't trust them" Lance explained, "He appears on every case we work on, but only at night. I think his actual intention is to keep an eye on us to make sure we don't hurt any pokemon. He's been around us for almost two months but he hardly talks to us, and he refuses to enter our headquarters or labs."

"I can understand his mistrust," Jackie said, "being created by one of the most vile men on the face of the planet probably messed him up"

Lance nodded in agreement.

"So he's giving Lucario the death looks because he's mad that he lost to him?"

"Pretty much yeah" Lance confirmed

Judy suddenly barged in looking excited, "I've got a breakthrough with our case, I might have identified the terrorist group."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything that has to do with it.

Hey guys! Another chapter as I promised.

HikariNoTenshi-San and other people who needed the characters clothing descriptions for their visuals here they are:

Ash & friends: Advanced Battle/Battle Frontier clothes

Pokemon Rangers: Jackie's uniform from Temple of the Sea.

Sir Aaron: His outfit from the movie

Lance: His outfit from Gaining Groudon

Judy: She's the woman Jackie was talking to in the beginning of the movie; just picture her in the same outfit.

Mewtwo: He doesn't wear clothes apart from his brown cloak that he wears occasionally. (He will no longer be wearing his cloak)

Lucario: No clothes, he's a pokemon! ;)

Hey Shinnie, thanks for the constructive criticism. It really helped me see the mistakes I was making, I'm trying to do a better job making more descriptive details in my story.

Anyways, enjoy. Be sure to give reviews. And yes anonymous reviews are accepted.

_**(Ch.5)**_

Judy led Lance, Jackie and Aaron to the briefing room, Lucario and Mewtwo were not too far behind them, Mewtwo was only coming along to find out the name of the terrorist group so he could stop them from being a threat to pokemon. The room was fairly large with a long rectangular table, and a large computer at the front of the room.

"So what do you have for us Judy?" Jackie asked.

"I've cross referenced every facility that was robbed and they all have one thing in common." Judy explained, "The equipment that was stolen from each lab was mainly focused on the manipulation of the mind"

"You mean like mind control?" Lance asked.

"Something like that" Judy said, "Also I took debris from their entryways and I asked the forensics lab to take a look at them and this is what they sent back." She showed them photographs of the debris in ultraviolet lighting, the debris had a dark purple glowing aura around its edges.

"What is that?" Jackie asked"

"We don't know" Judy admitted, "We ran a few tests, but we can't identify what this matter is."

"Can you bring the debris in here?" Lucario asked.

Judy looked perplexed. "Sure. Why?"

"I may know what this matter may be" Lucario answered. Minutes later a lab assistant entered the room with a cart. Lucario walked to the cart and placed a hand over the piece of wall.

His hand was illuminated with his aura; the debris reacted to his aura by glowing with a purple aura.

"Dark Magic" he said darkly. The entire room jumped in surprise.

"What?!" Jackie asked incredulously.

"You're sure Lucario?" Aaron asked in a grave tone standing up. Lucario nodded.

"Dark Magic" Lance asked looking doubtful, "are you absolutely sure about this"

"This is not a joking matter" Aaron said, "the Aura Guardians take matters of the supernatural very seriously"

"C'mon Lance, is it really that hard to believe?" Jackie asked.

Lance sighed, "Stranger things have happened in this world, but why would someone who practices Dark Magic need to steal machines that manipulate the mind?"

"That's a good question, we're still working on that" Judy admitted

Mewtwo stood in the back and silently contemplated. 'Dark Magic' he thought, 'I'm surprised any human could be capable of such a thing, the only question that remains is "who" '

"I myself suspected something like this, it's like Lance said stranger things have happened in this world" Judy said. "About an hour before I brought you here I looked at the evidence a second time, and I noticed this symbol from the debris" She took out a photograph of an eye surrounded by what appeared to be fire. The symbol was glowing a dark purple.

"I went online to see what I could dig up for this symbol" Judy continued, walking toward the computer. "It turns out that this eye isn't surrounded by fire, it's surrounded by a 'purple aura', and there's only one group in existence which uses this symbol"

She clicked on an icon and a website appeared. "The Aura Hunters" Jackie read aloud.

He turned to Lucario and Aaron, "You know anything about this group?"

"I've heard rumors of them in our time" Aaron explained, "but all they did was form publice hearings to speak against the Aura Guardians, they never posed as a real threat to society."

"That's because you were still around to stop them" Judy explained. She typed again and images of paintings and ancient texts appeared. "According to these texts, the Aura Hunters didn't become overly active until after you disappeared. Once you were gone, they were able to commit a worldwide massacre, they pretty much succeded in killing every aura user they could find."

"_What?_" Aaron asked in shock sinking to his seat. Lucario sunk to his knees; their friends, their comrades, all murdered.

"All of them?" he rasped.

Judy looked at them with sympathy, "Well there is one thing, according to this text there was one survivor"

Aaron and Lucario jumped up "Who?!"

"It doesn't say, all it says is that the Keeper of Time spirited him away"

Her pager started vibrating, "Looks like forensics needs me again, I'll keep in touch if I find anything". She walks out of the room leaving them to let the information sink in.

Lucario and Aaron looked at each other as if silently communicating.

"The Keeper of Time" Aaron said.

"Celebi" Lucario finished.

"But if Celebi did hide the Survivor, that person could be anywhere" Lance said, "We wouldn't know where to start looking, for all we know this person could be dead."

"Why is it relevant that we find this _survivor_" Mewtwo said, talking for the first time. "It would be nothing but a waste of time, you should be focusing on finding these 'Aura Hunters' ".

Lucario jumped up to attack Mewtwo but Sir Aaron stepped in his way.

"No Lucario" he said putting his hands on his shoulders, "Now is not the time to fight amongst ourselves"

"I will not allow him to disrespect our brothers!" Lucario cried.

"Calm down," Aaron said, "If they cannot help us, then we will simply find him on our own"

"Whoa wait a minute!" Jackie cried out jumping from his seat, "if you think I'm letting go off on your own, you're dead wrong"

"Jack's right" Lance said, "he and I both know what it's like to lose our comrades, and we are not going to let you do this alone"

"We?" Jackie asked.

"Yes "we" " Lance said firmly, "Like it or not, I'm in this just as much as you are."

"Guess you're right" Jackie sighed closing his eyes and nodding his head.

"How are we supposed to find Celebi?" Lucario asked, "Celebi is not a pokemon we can call upon whenever we please, she is a free-spirited pokemon who comes and goes whenever she pleases."

"Perhaps there is a way" Aaron said, "Jackie didn't you say that you would take Lucario and myself to see Mew"

"Yes," Jackie answered unsure of what point Aaron was trying to make, "but what does that have to do with-"; Jackie stopped himself as soon as he realized the point Aaron was trying to make

Jackie slapped himself on the head. "Of course!"

"would anyone care to explain" Lance said completely confused.

"Mew may be able to help us find Celebi" Aaron explained.

Lucario noticed Mewtwo tense at the sound of Mew's name.

"If you insist on wasting your time, then I will simply find these Hunters myself" Mewtwo stated as he walked towards the door.

"Mewtwo wait." Lance called out, "Maybe this person could help us in finding the Aura Hunters, they might be able to give us more information on them"

Mewtwo continued walking

"Mewtwo, aren't you the least bit concerned on what could have happened to this person?"Lance cried losing all patience, "have you no compassion?"

Mewtwo paused with his paw on the door, then slowly turned towards them, "Considering my history with them no, I do not waste my compassion on most humans" Before he could turn to leave Jackie's voice stopped

"_Most_ humans?" Jackie whispered to Aaron. "Talking like that one would think there are humans he actually talks to"

Mewtwo shot his lightning sphere so fast, Lucario's aura sphere barely made it in time to stop it.

"Out of this entire world," Mewtwo growled in a low deadly voice, "There is only one human I will ever completely trust. _One_. "

"And what would this human say if they saw you right now?" Lucario spat. "Turning away from someone who needs help. Ask yourself this Mewtwo. If this human were here right now. What would they do?"

Mewtwo paused, staring Lucario down long and hard. Mewtwo's fists were shaking.

"Fine" Mewtwo growled, "I will come, but only to gather more information on these Hunters"

Mewtwo flew out of the room breaking the ceiling in the process.

"That went well" Jackie stated, he turned to Lance "Should we take any reinforcements?"

"No," Lance answered, "That's not a good idea, it's possible that one of our men could be a spy for these Aura Hunters.

"I didn't think of that" Jackie said, "You're probably right, So it's just going to be the four of us right?"

"Five, including Mewtwo," Lance said, "but yes, we leave tomorrow morning"

"Then it's settled" Aaron said, " Tomorrow we go to the Tree of Beginning"

* * *

The next morning, the sun was shining brightly, and not a single cloud could be found in the sky. Ash, May, Brock and Max were eating breakfast in the pokemon center, they decided to go to the museum in the morning so they could catch the noon bus to Pallet Town. So far Ash continued to pretend that he didn't remember his dream, and the others never brought it up, but Pikachu made sure to keep close to his friend.

It took them ten minutes to walk to the museum from the pokemon center. The museum was a large white-brick two-story building with windows on the second story. As they entered the museum they were greeted by the curator. He was a man in his late fifties with gray hair and green eyes. He wore a simple gray business suit with a white collar shirt and a red tie.

"Welcome to the Viridian Museum" he said to them, "we're pleased that you all could be here to experience the history of the Aura Guardians. If you have any questions please ask one of the guides. Enjoy your tour.

Ash and the others began to walk around with the rest of the tourists, the museum was especially busy today due to the popularity of the Aura Guardians exhibit everyone was amazed by the paintings and relics that described the Aura Guardians. After about an hour Brock decided they should get something to eat at the cafe in the museum. Ash stayed behind to look at more exhibits, but he insisted Pikachu go with them.

Ash found all of the exhibits interesting but he found himself drawn to a secluded exhibit at the end of the main hall. Its paintings were different from the others. They were darker, one painting in particular caught his eye; the background was pitch black, and a lone symbol stood out; an eye surrounded by purple fire.

"Fascinating isn't it"

Ash jumped. He looked behind him to find a man who looked about thirty-two. He had blonde hair that to his shoulders, it was slicked back into a ponytail, and he also had dark blue eyes. He was wearing black pants, a gray shirt, and a black vest, he also wore black leather gloves.

"That's the symbol of a secret society called the Aura Hunters" the man continued, "They're the only known group to ever defeat the Aura guardians"

The man glanced towards Ash, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry I haven't introduced myself, My name is Chris". He held out his hand towards Ash.

"I'm Ash" Ash didn't take the hand, instead he eyed it suspiciously. He was a little uncomfortable around the man. "What do you mean by defeated?"

"Didn't you know?. Once Sir Aaron's death was spread, the Aura Hunters retaliated against the Aura Guardians" Chris explained.

"How did they retaliate" Ash asked.

Chris looked a little uncomfortable, "Unfortunately, their definition of retaliation is our definition of murder"

Ash's eyes widened as he turned to Chris.

"Murder" he rasped not able to grasp the concept that anyone would actually be capable of such a horrible act.

"Indeed, it is sad" Chris said, " Every single one of the Aura Users were killed, they didn't just go after the Guardians, they massacred every person who had the power of Aura, whether it was a man, woman, or child. No one was spared"

"Did they really kill _all _of them" Ash asked.

"Well, maybe not all of them", Chris said "there have been rumors of a single survivor."

"Just one survivor" Ash asked, "out of the whole world there was just one surviving aura user"

"Yes unfortunately, according to legend the 'Keeper of Time' had spirited him away'" Chris said with a laugh, "Amazing what people would believe three-hundred years ago"

"You seem to know a lot about this," Ash commented.

"Well, I only know what I read in books" Chris said.

"Hey, is it possible for one person to have the same aura as another person" Ash asked. He had been wanting to ask Lucario this very same question, he wanted to know why he had the same aura as Sir Aaron's.

Chris turned towards Ash his complete attention was on him now.

"That's an interesting question," Chris said, "From what I've read every person has a dfferent aura. But the Aura Guardians had a very unique aura."

"How so?" Ash asked

"Most people's aura is categorized by their personalities. Some have a yellow aura, meaning they have cheerful personalities, others a red aura symbolizing they have a lot of anger."

"So why was the aura of a Guadian so special?" Ash asked.

"The reason why the Aura Guardians' aura was so special was because their aura had supernatural properties, their aura basically allows them to have special abilities."

Ash still wasn't satisfied, "Is it possible for someone to have the exact same aura as a Guardian, but still remain normal"

"I've never heard of such a thing" Chris stated, "Why do you ask?"

Before the conversation could continue Brock called out to him.

"Ash, we gotta go, we need to catch the bus to Pallet Town"

"I'm coming" Ash called back. Before he could leave Chris caught his shoulder

"I will tell you this, the only way that someone could have the exact same aura as a Guardian is if they were the offspring of that Guardian"

"Offspring? I thought Aura Guardians couldn't have children" Ash said. He had seen that information on one of the exhibits.

"They couldn't. The laws of the Aura Guardians forbade them from ever having children." Chris explained.

"Ash!" Brock called again.

"I gotta go" Ash said.

"It's been nice talking to you", Chris said "maybe we'll see each other again"

He held out his hand toward Ash, this time he shook it.

"Maybe. Bye now"

As Ash ran off towards the group he thought about what Chris told him. 'So their aura could be passed on only to their children, but I'm not his child or his offspring, so why is my aura the same as Sir Aaron's'

Chris looked towards his hand and smirked. He to the Astronomy section of the museum, he went inside the planetarium where it was almost pitch black.

Chris took out his cell phone and dialed a number. It rang a couple of times before a gruff deep voice answered.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting my work Christopher" It growled.

Chris looked at his had which was glowing dark purple, except where Ash touched him, his handprint was glowing a bright blue on the leather glove.

"I've found him"

* * *

So what do you think.

And if you're still wondering, No, Aaron does not know he has a son. _Yet._

Why? you ask. Keep Reading and find out.

All will be explained soon enough. The next update will be up soon. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Everyone, sorry for the wait. I kind of got stuck on this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews, be sure to keep them coming.

Hopefully you enjoy this new chapter

* * *

_**Ch.6**_

The busride to Pallet lasted two hours. Brock and the others were tired from all the excitement at the museum, so they decided to take a nap during the bus ride. While everyone else was sleeping, Ash was still awake contemplating what Chris had told him.

'It doesn't make sense,' he thought, 'Chris said only the children of the Aura Guardians could have the same aura as them, but Sir Aaron didn't have children, so why is mine the same as his?'

Pikachu began to stir in Ash's lap. "Pikaaaa" it yawned and stretched it's back.

"Hey Pikachu," Ash said cheerfully. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Pika" Pikachu nodded his head.

"You excited to see Mom again?" Ash asked. "Pika!" Pikachu jumped in Ash's lap, showing him his excitement.

"It's been so long since I've seen her" Ash said looking out the window. As the bus drove to the top of the hills Ash could see Pallet Town down below.

"Look Pikachu," Ash said pointing downwards "there's Pallet Town."

Pikachu leaned over Ash's hand to get a better look.

"It's good to be home." Ash said, smiling down at Pallet.

* * *

While Ash and the others were riding the bus, Delia was busying herself by cleaning the house, today was the day Ash was supposed to come home and she wanted everything perfect. She even prepared a feast with all of his favorites.

"Mr. Mime," Delia called as she walked into the kitchen, "would you please take out the serving dishes while I set the table"

"Oh shoot, I forgot to put the tablecloth on." She said as she looked at the barren table. "No biggie," She shrugged her shoulders, "I'll just get the spare cloth in the attic."

She quickly jogged up the stairs, opened the attic door, and climbed the ladder. The attic was a fairly large room cluttered with boxes and miscellaneous knick knacks, it was also extremely dusty. She rummaged through a few boxes until she found what she needed.

"Aha," She held up the tablecloth, "here it is; now it's on the table for you"

She accidentally knocked something over, as she turned to pick it up she froze the moment she saw it.

It was the basket that Ash came from, she kneeled to pick it up and she realized that its contents were spilled; she picked up the baby blanket and stroked it. She smiled fondly as she thought of the first time she saw Ash in it. Then her eyes fell upon the locket. It was covered in thirteen years of dust, but it still had a brilliant shine. It was pure gold with a strange symbol in the back; it also had a large blue jewel embedded in the front of the locket.

She gently picked it up and opened it. She sighed as she stared at the picture. At first she believed that the people inside it were Ash's parents, but when Professor Oak had studied it, he claimed that it was impossible. He identified the man as Sir Aaron, a guardian of some sort and according to the Professor, the man had died over three hundred years ago, but he couldn't identify who the woman was. When Delia suggested that she could've been his lover, Professor Oak quickly shot her down.

'Impossible' he had said, 'the Aura Guardians weren't allowed to have any lovers or children'. Delia couldn't understand the relevance of the peoples' identities if they had no connection to Ash, so she let the subject go.

The locket was obviously a token of his biological parents, but Delia never showed it to him. As far as she was concerned, she was Ash's real mother, Ash didn't need to know where he really came from.

Delia sighed once again. She knew that it was a foolish fantasy, sooner or later she would have to tell Ash the truth, she would have to show him the locket, and she would have to tell him that she was not his biological mother.

Her heart broke at the thought of his reaction. Would he be angry, sad or would he just turn away from her? She didn't want to find the answers to these questions anytime soon; she gathered the basket, blanket, and the locket and placed them at the top of a stack of boxes. She heard the door open and footsteps walking into the house, and she quickly hurried back downstairs. She was welcomed with the sight of her son and his friends.

Ash looked towards her and smiled, "Hi Mom," he said as he ran towards her and gave her a hug, which she gladly returned.

"Welcome home sweetie," She said, "Welcome home."

* * *

Meanwhile Aaron, Lucario, Lance, and Jackie were all riding a helicopter to Cameroon. Lance and Jackie were flying the aircraft, while Lucario and Aaron remained passengers. Mewtwo was nowhere in sight, but they suspected he was following them at his own pace.

Lance turned his head to face Aaron, "So Aaron, do you really think Mew can help us find Celebi."

"I'm sure of it," Aaron says confidently, "Celebi and Mew were good friends; whenever I went to visit them in the Tree of Beginning I often saw them playing together"

"Well let's just hope this survivor can help us with finding and stopping the Aura Hunters." Jackie said as he turned the plane towards the tree of beginning.

"How could there only be one survivor?" Lucario asked as he hung his head, "The Aura Guardians were the most elite of protectors, how could they have been defeated?"

"Don't dwell on it old friend," Aaron said as he put a comforting hand on Lucario's shoulder. "All we can do now is move forward, and see what we can do to help the world now."

As they looked out the window they could see the sun shining on the green fields of Cameroon, the Tree of Beginning looked as lively and healthy as Aaron had remembered. It felt good to be home again.

"We're ready to land," Jackie said as he flipped some switches. He gently maneuvered the helicopter to land. Once they landed and stepped outside the helicopter, Mewtwo came into view and landed next to them.

"So glad you were able to join us." Lucario said sarcastically. Mewtwo shot him a dirty look. Fortunately Mew decided to take the opportunity to appear before a fight could begin.

"Aaron, Lucario!" she squeaked as she floated over and gave both a hug. "I'm so pleased to see you again". She turned to Jackie "You were successful in reviving them; I thank you for saving them". She proceeded to give him a hug as well.

Jackie sweat dropped. "Uh, thanks". She finally noticed Lance and Mewtwo and floated towards them. "Oh, I see you've brought some new friends"

"Umm… Hello, my name is Lance." Lance bowed.

"I'm very pleased to meet you" Mew said. She finally looked at Mewtwo.

"It's been a long time Mewtwo" she said quietly. The others looked towards Mewtwo in surprise, while Mewtwo looked somber.

"You've met before?" Lance asked.

"It was a long time ago, and certainly none of your concern." Mewtwo snapped.

"Now, now let's not fight," Mew said making peacemaking gestures; she suspected that Mewtwo didn't want the others to know about his past. Personally she didn't blame him; she turned to Aaron and Lucario.

"While I am pleased to see you and your apprentice Sir Aaron, I can't help but feel as though you need my help."

"You're right Mew," Aaron said, "We need your help in finding Celebi."

"Celebi." Mew looked genuinely surprised. "I haven't talked to her in a long time"

"Isn't there anyway you can help us find her?" Aaron asked desperately, "We need her to help us find the survivor of the Aura Massacre."

Mew's eyes flashed in realization. "Oh, that's right. I remember that massacre, that was truly a dark day indeed. Those Hunters were absolutely ruthless, they showed no mercy."

"Do you know where she could be?" Aaron asked urgently. "It's important that we find her right away."

"No, I have no idea where she could've gone." Mew said shrugging her shoulders.

"Mew is there anything you can tell us about the survivor?" Lucario asked. "Did Celebi tell you anything at all?"

Mew said nothing, but she had a guilty look on her face as if she longed to tell them something.

"As I thought," Mewtwo said as he turned to leave, "if you have nothing to say then you have proven to me that this trip was a waste of my time."

"Wait." Mew called, she began to shift uncomfortably.

"I promised Celebi I wouldn't tell," Mew said reluctantly, "but I think you should know, because I think she's in trouble or she soon will be."

Mew sighed before she told her tale.

"The last time I saw Celebi was thirteen years ago, she told me that the survivor was safe, and she said that she was going to make sure that the Hunters would never find him. I don't know what he looks like but I do know that he was only a baby when she brought him to this century. So if you're going to try and find him, he should be about twelve or thirteen by now."

"_A child!" _Aaron said in disbelief, "You mean to tell me that the last survivor of the Aura Massacre is a child!"

Lucario's eyes widened in realization.

"That's all I can say," Mew said "Celebi will have to tell you the rest of the story."

"A thirteen year old kid," Jackie repeated scratching his head, "there's over a million thirteen year old kids in the world, how are we supposed to find one."

"I know where to start looking," Lucario said. The others turned to look at him. Lucario looked towards Aaron, "Master I have a confession to make, before Jackie brought us back I spent a brief amount of time in this century"

"Go on." Aaron said wanting to know what Lucario was talking about.

"During the time I spent here I met a boy, and he had the power of aura surging inside him, at first I thought it was a coincidence I had no idea about the massacre during the time, I had no idea how much…"

"Enough of your babbling." Mewtwo spat, "Tell us who it is."

Lucario ignored Mewtwo's hostility and drew a deep breath, "His name is Ash."

Three out the six group members were silenced in shock. "Ash _who_?" Lance asked in a controlled voice fearing the worst. Jackie fared no better, for he too suspected and feared at who it could be.

"I do not know his last name," Lucario stated, "but he's about 5'2, he has black hair and brown eyes. He also wears a black shirt with a blue sleeveless hoodie, with a red and black cap. He also has a Pikachu that never stays inside a pokeball."

Mewtwo promptly flew into the air with greater speed than even he realized he had, leaving a huge cloud of dust behind. Lance and Jackie quickly dragged Lucario and Aaron back into the helicopter, Mew followed them feeling as though they were going to need her help.

Lance got into the main pilot's seat while shouting to Jackie, "Get that pink-haired woman to find that boy NOW! His full name is Ash Ketchum, FIND HIM NOW!"

Jackie immediately went to the computer and called Judy. "Jackie what's up?" Judy asked, "Listen I got those background checks you wanted and…"

"Judy that's not important right now!" Jackie said in a rush, "We need you to find the location of a boy named Ash Ketchum and we need it PRONTO!"

Judy was only momentarily bewildered before she furiously typed at her computer, she knew when to follow Jackie's orders when he got serious and right now she had never seen him more serious than he was now. A few minutes later she got the results he needed.

"I've got it" She said faxing him the information, "Ash Ketchum, thirteen years old, his hometown is a place called Pallet Town. He was last registered at a Pokemon center in Viridian City, but he checked out at about one thirty this afternoon. It's more than likely that he's headed back to Pallet."

"Lance…" Jackie started.

"I know!" Lance was turning the helicopter before Jackie could tell him where to go. While all of this was happening, Aaron was just sitting down processing all of the information given to him.

Once Jackie had gotten the information from Judy, he calmed down somewhat and took the co-pilot's seat next to Lance.

"Lance, can't you go any faster." Jackie asked impatiently.

"I'm going as fast as this thing can take us!" Lance snapped, "I don't want those Hunters to reach him anymore than you do!"

"Wait you know Ash?" Jackie asked looking towards Lance. "How?"

"It's a long story." Lance said then looked at Jackie in surprise, "Wait a second, how do you know Ash?

"Now is not the time to trade tales of how you met Ash!" Lucario shouted, "The Hunters have become active again and Ash's life is in danger now. We must find him before they do!"

Lucario's outburst sobered Lance and Jackie and focused on the task at hand, there would be time to swap stories once Ash was safe.

"I can't believe this." Lance said, "Ash is the last survivor of the Aura Guardians, if those Hunters find him before us…" His grip on the controls tightened, Jackie and Lucario were experiencing similar feelings.

"Why do you think Mewtwo left so fast?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know," Lance said as he flipped some switches, "I've never seen him act that way before."

"Lucario, why did you never tell me about this boy?" Aaron asked finally finding his voice. Lucario looked uncomfortable for a moment, and then he started explaining.

"We've only been here for two months," Lucario began, "I didn't want to tell you about him or of my previous adventure here until we became settled in this time zone." Aaron sighed, "I suppose you're right."

"There's one other thing," Lucario stated, "Master, Ash didn't just have an Aura, he had _your_ Aura."

Aaron looked surprised. "What do you mean he has my Aura?"

"His Aura was exactly the same as yours" Lucario finished.

"How is that possible?" Aaron asked, "he couldn't possibly have the same Aura as me, not unless…" he trailed off.

"No, that's impossible." He said to himself.

"Master?" Lucario asked

Aaron ignored him, "Mew, what happened to Raia?"

Lucario jumped in shock, this was the first time Aaron had mentioned his secret wife since their return.

"I don't know Aaron," Mew said, "as I said before only Celebi can tell you the full story of what happened during the massacre."

"Master what is wrong?" Lucario asked more urgently.

"It's not possible," Aaron continued to talk to himself. "I used protection spells for myself and Raia."

"Master, what are you talking about?!" Lucario finally shouted.

"I wish I knew, Lucario." Aaron said shaking his head and holding it in his hands. "I wish I knew."

* * *

So what do you think?

I know you guys have a lot of questions and they will be answered, just be patient.

Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. Thanks so much for the positive feedback. I'm really happy to get some new reviewers.

Psycho thanks for the Cupcakes. They're my favorites.

Setsu I'm really glad you're so enthusiastic about my story; I hope you continue to read & review

Kelly thanks for reviewing; I'm so glad that you like it. Don't worry all your questions will be answered

Batthan this is the first time I've heard from you, so thanks for leaving a review

Hikari you are always the person who asks the questions. To answer your most recent question Aaron meant protection that would keep Raia from getting pregnant, obviously it didn't work, but he doesn't know it…_yet_.

And to all of my returning reviewers, thanks so much for keeping up, I hope you guys stick with me 'til the end

Don't forget to leave reviews guys. Enjoy my latest chapter.

Btw…CONGRADULATE ME! I'M AN AUNTIE! I NOW HAVE A BEAUTIFUL BABY NEPHEW!

Anyways enjoy the new chapter.

(Ch.7)

As Lucario, Aaron and the others were leaving the Tree of Beginning, Ash and his friends were enjoying a nice lunch with his mother.

"I'm so glad you're doing so well honey." Delia said as Ash told her about his latest gym battle.

"How long are you kids staying?" she asked, usually Ash only stayed for a day or two when he returns home.

"About a couple of weeks." Ash said while chomping on a dumpling, "We decided to take a break from our traveling."

"I'm so glad," Delia said, "That means you'll be here for Professor Oaks Block Party.

Ash looked up from his plate in surprise, "Block Party?"

"Professor Oak thought it would be a good idea to host a block party for the town," Delia explained, "he usually holds it at his lab so future trainers can get a glimpse of the pokemon in his lab. He also thinks it's a good idea to get the community together."

"That sounds fun!" Max said jumping from his seat.

"Yeah!" May agreed enthusiastically.

"It'd be a great opportunity for me to work on my pokemon breeding skills with his pokemon." Brock said.

Ash turned to Pikachu, "What do you think Pikachu?"

"Pika Pi" Pikachu said.

"OK then, looks like we're going to Professor Oak's tonight." Ash said.

Delia smiled at the kids' enthusiasm, but she couldn't help but feel that something terrible was going to happen

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth were trudging along the dirt path to Pallet town.

"We shouldn't have stolen those hot dogs during our break," James said, "Our manager was chasing us away with a smoked ham"

"It was Meowth who got us caught!" Jessie snapped, "If he hadn't gone back for the cotton candy we would've gotten away with it."

"Oh sure, blame me for everything that goes wrong with our lives!" Meowth said, "Never mind the person who actually came up with the plan and said we should steal the hot dogs."

"Don't you dare try and pin this on me!" Jessie screeched.

"Hey isn't that Pallet Town over there?" James asked pointing down the hill. Jessie and Meowth followed his finger and saw the town.

"Didn't the Twerps say they were coming here?" Meowth asked looking at Jessie and James.

"I think so." Jessie said looking up thoughtfully then got a devious smirk on her face. "And if the twerps are here then that means Pikachu will be here".

James got the same smirk on his face as he realized what she meant, "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Tonight we go Pikachu hunting!" Jessie said pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah!" James and Meowth copied her pose. "Tonight's the night we get Pikachu!"

* * *

May, Max, Brock and Ash were all relaxing in Ash's home, Delia was outside working on her garden with Mr. Mime.

"You sure have a lot of pictures Ash." Max said looking around the living room where pictures of Ash and his mom could be found everywhere.

"Yeah, my mom was camera crazy when I was younger." Ash said following Max's gaze.

"How come there aren't any pictures of your dad?" Max asked.

"Max!" May said embarrassed that Max had asked such a personal question.

"It's ok May," Ash said he looked towards Max, "I don't really know Max, my mom doesn't usually like to talk about my dad. He probably died when I was just a baby."

"Sorry Ash." Max said looking down; he was ashamed he had asked such a personal subject into the conversation.

"It's ok," Ash said shrugging his shoulders, "I'm used to it by now." Even though he asked himself that same question everyday.

Then Ash was struck with an idea. "I'll be back."

He ran upstairs and went into the attic; he thought he would be able to find some pictures of his dad. As Ash rummaged through some boxes he accidentally knocked some other boxes over and he rushed to pick them up. He carefully stacked each box on top of the other. As he put the last box on the stack he looked down and saw a basket. He bent to pick it up when something shiny caught his eye; he walked over kneeled down and picked it up.

"What's this?" he asked himself as he examined the locket, it was a little dusty so he quickly wiped the dust off and the locket glimmered with its original shine. He was intrigued by the symbol he found on the back, it was the same symbol he saw on Sir Aaron's gloves. He opened it and froze at what he saw, it was a picture of Sir Aaron, but what shocked him even more was the woman who was next to him, it was the woman from his dreams.

He heard footsteps and turned to see his mom in the attic. "Ash what are you doing…" she trailed off as she saw the locket in Ash's hands.

"Where did you get that?" She asked in a small voice.

"Mom, what is this?" Ash asked holding up the locket. "Where did you get it?"

"I…got it at a garage sale," Delia lied quickly not meeting his eyes, "I found it about a couple of weeks ago."

"You're lying." Ash said, "You're not looking at me in the eyes. Mom, what's going on?"

Delia looked away from Ash, when she looked at him again her face was one of great sadness and resolve. She walked to the attic door, pulled the string and closed the door.

"I guess I can't hide it from you any longer," She said as she took a seat on one of the boxes. She patted on the box next to her so Ash would sit down; he did as she said still clutching the locket.

"Mom, what you mean?" Ash said looking confused, "What have you been hiding from me?"

Delia took a deep breath and looked at Ash in the eyes, "The truth is Ash that this locket belongs to you, and this locket was a gift from your parents… your _birth parents_."

Ash's heart froze, "What do you mean my birth parents? Do you mean you and my Dad?"

Delia shook her head sadly, "Ash… I'm _not_ your birth mother."

Ash's whole world came crashing down, he dropped the locket. "_What?_"

He shook his head and stood up, "No… you can't… I'm not… I'm _adopted_?"

Delia's eyes filled with unshed tears as she turned her head downwards again. "Thirteen years ago, I was out on a nature walk with Professor Oak, and Spencer. I was looking towards the river and I saw a basket. I walked over to the basket and I find the greatest gift I could ask for…you."

She nodded her head towards the basket, "That's the same basket I found you inside of, that blanket and that locket were the only things that were with you. They were the only connections we had to your parents. Once I held you in my arms I knew that you were meant to be my son. You would have been placed in foster care, but luckily the Professor was able to use his influence in my favor. He did everything in his power to make sure I was able to adopt you, and a couple of months after I found you that dream became a reality."

"The Professor did everything in his power to find your birth parents," She continued, "But he couldn't find anything, no jeweler took credit for creating the locket and no family came to claim you. Every lead he had was a dead end; we assumed that your birth parents didn't want to be found. We don't know where you really came from."

She got up and walked towards Ash, she placed her hands on his shoulders, "This doesn't change anything, the love I feel for you is the same love any mother would feel for her child. No matter what anyone says you are my son, and blood doesn't matter to me."

She held her breath anxious for Ash's reaction. Ash slowly backed away from her. His voice was neutral, controlled. "I need to be alone," He said in a steady voice, "I need to be alone right now." He turned his back to her, "I'm sorry but right now I can't see you, please just go."

Delia's heart broke; she picked up the locket and placed it on one of the nearby boxes. "This belongs to you," she said, her eyes shining with the tears that had yet to be shed. She walked towards the door and climbed down the ladder.

"I love you sweetie," she said looking at him one last time, "You know that right?"

Ash didn't turn to look at her; she climbed the rest of the steps down and closed the door. Once the door was closed, she broke down and cried.

On the other side of the door Ash was no better; he fell to his knees clutching the locket to his chest. He was crying the hardest sobs he had ever cried in his life.

"Who am I?" Ash asked himself.

* * *

Aaron, Lucario, Lance, Mew and Jackie were about two hours away from Pallet Town. Everyone in the helicopter was worried about Ash's safety. However, Aaron was remembering his past life, particularly about the time he spent with Raia.

_(Flashback)_

_Twenty-one-year-old Aaron was practicing with his staff in an isolated lake, he was surrounded by large evergreen trees and it was absolutely silent. His face was of absolute focus until a rock came pelting towards his face. He easily blocked it with his staff, then another came towards him again. Soon enough Aaron was blocking rocks from every direction. _

"_Who's there?" he called out. A figure leapt into the air and aimed a kick towards Aaron; he jumped from his previous position to dodge it He couldn't get a good look at his opponent because his face was covered in a black scarf, he got into a fighting stance and his opponent did the same thing. He charged at his opponent with great speed, but he was easily matched with every punch and every kick. His opponent finally landed the final blow by landing a kick on his head, as Aaron fell towards the lake he grabbed his opponent's scarf and it unraveled as he fell. When he reached the surface he was face to face with a beautiful young woman with hair as dark as the night and brown eyes as bright as the sun. _

_He was momentarily stunned, then shook his head and got back into a defensive stance._

"_Why are you attacking me?" he demanded. _

"_You're trespassing on private property" the girl said, "this is my grandfather's pond and you have no right to be here. You Guardians think you can do whatever you please and get away with it."_

_Aaron was truly flabbergasted by the girl's response. "I beg your pardon? I had no idea that I was even on private property, my master told me to train here until he returned."_

"_Who is you master?" the girl asked._

"_Master Tanaba" Aaron answered. _

"_Oh" the girl lowered her guard, "Tanaba is an old friend of the family, my grandfather Master Kinra allows him to use our property for the training grounds" She put her arm behind her head and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that, I just get kind of protective whenever my grandfather's concerned."_

_Aaron sweat dropped "uhh…it's alright, I understand, I've met Master Kinra on a few occasions, he's a good man. Though I don't remember ever seeing you"_

"_I've only been here for two months, both of my parents passed away in a terrible fire and grandfather took me in."_

"_My condolences for your loss." Aaron said_

" _It's alright the pain isn't as strong as before, by the way we haven't formally been introduced," The girl said holding her hand out, "My name is Raia."_

"_I'm Aaron" Aaron bowed in front of Raia. "It's a pleasure to meet the granddaughter of Master Kinra"_

"_The pleasure is mine," Raia said blushing, "though it was an even greater pleasure in defeating you" _

_As Aaron was about to retort a voice called out to him. "Aaron," Master Tanaba called, "Come we must be going if you are to make it to your advancement ceremony."_

"_Yes Sir" Aaron said, "I suppose this is good-bye, I hope to see you again soon" _

_Raia nodded and turned to leave. "Good-bye Aaron, Master Tanaba it was a pleasure seeing you again."_

_As soon as Raia was out of earshot Master Tanaba spoke to Aaron, "Aaron, I hope you do not intend to pursue a romantic relationship with Raia."_

"_Of course not Master" Aaron said, "I know that the Guardians' laws forbid it." As an_

_Aura Guardian Aaron's first and only duty was to protect the world and its people and pokemon. The laws of the Aura Guardians forbade all romantic relationships among the Guardians; they were also not allowed to have families. The elders of the Guardians believed that it would cause distractions and the Aura Guardians would be unable to perform their duties. _

"_Now that you will officially become an Aura Guardian, it's time I give you this" He held out his staff towards Aaron. It was an iron rod with a large crystal in the center._

"_Master Tanaba, this is your first staff." Aaron was astonished, "You forged this staff with your own two hands."_

"_I know, and I couldn't think of anyone more worthy of it than you" Master Tanaba said handing Aaron his staff._

"_I promise Master Tanaba, I won't let you down" Aaron said. _

_(5 years later)_

_Aaron: 26_

_Raia: 24_

_Aaron was returning to Cameroon for the first time in five years, he had been traveling the world carrying out the missions of the Aura Guardians._

_He was walking through the markets of Cameroon admiring its scenery. There were stands that sold food, clothes, jewelry, and people were bargaining over everything. Aaron smiled at the scenery, it had been so long since he was home he was savoring every moment. He didn't realize he was walking backwards until he bumped into someone and fell to the ground._

"_I'm terribly sorry," Aaron said picking up some fallen fruit, "I wasn't looking and…"_

_He trailed off once he saw who it was. "Raia?"_

"_Why is it that we always seem to meet on the ground" Raia joked. _

"_It's wonderful to see you again." Aaron said, "How is your grandfather?"_

"_I'm afraid he passed away last year" Raia said sadly. _

"_Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Aaron said._

"_It's alright," Raia said, "Lady Rin has been most helpful to me. She's allowed me to come work for her when my Grandfather's land was taken away." _

"_They took your Grandfather's land?" Aaron was horrified._

"_You know the laws," Raia said, "I'm but a woman, and with no husband or son I was unable to keep it."_

"_I'm so sorry" Aaron said again._

_Raia shook her head and smiled sadly, "It's not the land that matters but the memories I made with my grandfather do. I should be going Lady Rin is expecting me, it's been nice talking to you Aaron or should I say Sir Aaron." She giggled, "Good Bye now."_

_Aaron watched her as she walked away, "Good Bye" he said softly._

_At the Temple of The Aura Guardians Aaron stood before the Elders, awaiting his next assignment. _

"_Sir Aaron, due to your high success rate, it has been decided that you will be stationed in the Castle of Cameroon. Your duty is to protect the queen, Lady Rin. Is that understood?"_

"_Yes Sir" Aaron bowed to the Elders then left the room. Secretly he was excited; if he was stationed in the castle he would be able to see Raia more often. _

_(At the Throne Room of the Castle)_

"_I am most pleased that you will be here." Lady Rin said, "I hope you will find the room to your liking. Raia please show Sir Aaron to his quarters." _

"_Yes my lady," Raia said as she led Aaron outside the throne room and into the decorated halls of the castle. Every wall was decorated with portraits of the royal family, past and present. _

"_If I didn't know any better Sir Aaron I'd swear you were following me." Raia teased._

"_Me? I would never do such a thing, I am a gentleman after all" Aaron said._

_They finally reached Aaron's door. _

"_If there is anything you need, please let me know." Raia said._

_Aaron looked at Raia and looked deep into her eyes. "I'll be sure to do that."_

_Raia blushed and walked away and Aaron smiled as he watched her._

_Needless to say Aaron and Raia grew closer within each year, soon enough they fell in love. Aaron was happier than he had ever been in a long time. The three years he spent with Raia were the happiest years he's ever had, and he wanted to make it official. With Lady Rin's help Aaron was able to give Raia the perfect. Lady Rin was the only one who knew of their affair and she approved. _

_It was dark, Aaron and Raia were out on their nightly walk, and the moon was full and shining brightly on them. They stopped in front of a lake. _

"_Aaron why have you brought me here?" Raia asked_

"_Don't you realize where we are?" Aaron asked._

_Raia looked towards the lake and gasped. She realized it was the same lake she and Aaron had met for the first time._

_She looked back towards Aaron and he was on his knees. Aaron brought out a golden locket with a beautiful jewel at the center._

"_Raia," Aaron began, "you have made me the happiest man alive and I can't imagine my life without you. So Raia, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" _

_Raia's eyes were glistening with silent tears as they streamed down her face, "Yes, yes Aaron I will."_

_Aaron jumped from his previous position swept her into his arms and kissed her with more passion than he ever had. _

_The ceremony was small, only Lady Rin attended. The marriage was kept secret due to the fact that by this marriage Aaron was breaking all laws and vows of the Aura Guardians, but Raia was worth it. _

_(2 years later)_

_Aaron: 31_

_Raia: 29_

_The next two years were of absolute bliss to Aaron, although he was on active duty again, he knew that Raia would be at home waiting for him. As a gift, Lady Rin had given him and Raia a small cottage at the top of a lone hill. Since the cottage was near castle property no one could disturb them or discover their secret. _

_Aaron had finally chosen his apprentice, he was the first Guardian to choose a pokemon as his apprentice. He knew that it was unorthodox, but Aaron believed in Lucario and he felt that a pokemon could be just as successful as a Guardian as any human could. Lucario was a little nervous of Sir Aaron, but within a few weeks he became more comfortable around him. After two months of training Aaron took Lucario to meet Raia. _

_Lucario was astonished that Sir Aaron would break Guardian laws, but after spending time with Raia Lucario began to see why Aaron fell in love. Although Sir Aaron said that he would understand if Lucario reported him, he did no such thing. Lucario did not want to break the trust Sir Aaron had in him._

_Aaron and Lucario had been called away; the Elders had decided they should be relocated to a neighboring kingdom for about a year. As Aaron prepared to leave Raia stood in their bedroom doorway. _

"_Must you leave?" She asked. _

"_I'm afraid so, my love." Aaron said, "I'll miss you terribly, but you'll see the year will go by quickly, and I promise when I return that will be the end of it I will no longer be a Guardian."_

"_You can't be serious," Raia said, "You can't leave the Guardians, they still need you."_

"_Raia, all my life I have done what was expected of me, I never gave any regard to my own happiness." Aaron said, "That's all going to change, when I return home I promise you I will be here permanently. There's nothing more I'd rather do than to spend the rest of my life with you and raise a family." _

_At the word family Raia's face grew serious but Aaron didn't notice. _

"_Lucario, let's go" Aaron called._

_Lucario entered the room, "I am ready master."_

"_Then let's be going." Aaron said. He and Lucario were outside the house when Raia came running out._

"_Aaron Wait!" she called._

_Aaron stopped and looked at Raia. _

"_Is something the matter my love?" Aaron asked._

_As Raia looked towards Aaron and she knew she couldn't tell him, not yet._

"_Come home safely" she said._

"_Of course I will my love" Aaron said giving her one last kiss. _

_Of course it was not meant to be. Aaron returned nine months later only to find a raging war among pokemon. He knew that if the war happened the kingdom would die and so would Raia. Therefore he made the ultimate sacrifice; he gave his aura to the Tree of Beginning so Mew could have the power to stop this war. As he faded one last thought went to his head._

'_Raia… my love… I'm sorry I couldn't come home, please forgive me' _

_(End flashback)_

Jackie's voice brought Aaron out of his trance.

"We're almost to Pallet town." Jackie said. "We should be there in another hour."

Aaron sat up straighter. He couldn't focus on the past now, he had to think about now. An innocent child's life was in danger and he needed to use all of his energy into finding him.

Lucario's information disturbed him, "How is it possible he has my Aura."

All of his questions would be answered soon enough.

* * *

I know. you hate cliffhangers. so do I.

I promise, the next chapter will come soon, and Ash will meet up with Mewtwo and Lucario.

Don't forget to review


	8. Chapter 8

Hi people!

Another update just like you asked for. Thanks for all of the great reviews. I hope you find this chapter to your satisfaction.

Jigglypuff thanks for the suggestion, but I don't intend to bring Riley into this fic, I've pretty much got my entire plot planned out. Thanks anyway.

By the way, i forgot to explain what a zeppelin was. It's a lot like a blimp except it's bigger and has a wooden or metal frame holding it together, whereas a blimp is just full of air. Sorry i forgot to explain before that's why i sent a revised ch. that included this explanation.

Don't forget to review.

Enjoy.

* * *

_**(Ch.8)**_

Delia had just spent the last three hours at Professor Oak's lab crying her eyes out; he had done his best to comfort her but wasn't succeeding much.

"He hates me," Delia said wiping her eyes, "I should have told him sooner, I should have…" She couldn't continue due to the fresh tears that appeared in her eyes.

"Delia calm down," Professor Oak handed her a cup of tea, "Ash doesn't hate you, he just needs time to think. He'll come around."

Delia wiped her eyes one last time. "Do you really think he'll forgive me?"

"Of course he will Delia" Professor Oak said. A knock on the door interrupted them, Professor Oak opened it to find Ash at the doorway, his face was tear-streaked and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Ash," Professor Oak was surprised, "Is there something you needed?"

"Is my mother here?" Ash asked

"Yes she is, come in please" Professor Oak moved out of the way so Ash could come inside.

Delia stood up, "Hello Ash."

Ash walked slowly towards Delia. "I don't know what to say; I don't understand why you never told me until today."

Delia took a deep breath, "I admit I made a mistake in not telling you, but I was just so afraid that you would hate me, I was afraid that you would want me out of your life once I told you. There's no excuse for what I've done, but I hope that someday you can forgive me"

Ash closed the space between him and Delia and gave her a fierce hug. "I could never hate you," his voice was muffled by her clothes. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did, you were right, blood doesn't matter, and you are my real mother."

Delia hugged him back with equal force silent tears of happiness streaming down her face, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just want you to know how much I love you"

"I love you too Mom," Ash said.

After a moment the two pulled apart and wiped their eyes. Professor Oak decided to enter the room, "Well now that it's all settled how about you two helping me prepare for the party tonight."

"Wait" Ash said as he took out the locket from his pocket. "I still have some questions about this."

Delia nodded in understanding, "Of course, you deserve an explanation"

"Do you guys know anything about this locket?" Ash asked, "Or about the people inside the picture?"

"I'm afraid not," Professor Oak said walking to the computer and typing a few keys. "I've spent years researching the locket and nothing's come up. As far as I can tell that locket is a one of a kind piece. As for the people inside the portrait I have limited information, the man is called Sir Aaron, he was known as the world's greatest Aura Guardian. I've looked into his life and it says he was an only child, orphaned at eight and taken in by the Aura Guardians where he trained with Master Tanaba. The rest of my research is about his accomplishments as an Aura Guardian.

"What about the woman?" Ash was nervous to approach that subject. He was disturbed by the fact that the woman from his nightmare was in the picture with Sir Aaron.

"I couldn't find any identification for her." Professor Oak said, "It's most likely she was a friend of Sir Aaron's, she couldn't possibly be anything else to him."

"You mean because of the Guardian laws?" Ash asked.

Professor Oak was surprised he knew this, "That's right; the laws forbade all Aura Guardians to have any relationships of attachment towards anyone. Once someone is recruited into the Aura Guardians they couldn't have any contact with family, friends, or lovers, the Elders believed if they did they could no longer remain objective with their duties as a Guardian. To even have _one_ friend was a luxury for them."

"That's sad" Ash said looking down at the locket, "It must have been a lonely life as a Guardian."

"It's a life of great sacrifice, but a life they've chosen nonetheless." Professor Oak said as he closed the site on his computer.

"There's nothing else?" Ash asked, "Nothing that could be a link to my parents?"

"I'm afraid not Ash." Professor Oak said.

"I just don't understand why they would leave me." Ash said.

Delia put her arm around his shoulders, "I'm sure you're parents loved you Ash, but they couldn't keep you for some reason. I'm just happy that I was the one who found you, you've given me the most happiness anyone could ask for."

"Thanks Mom" Ash smiled as he hugged his Mother. "I'm really glad that you found me too."

"I'm happy you two could work this out." Professor Oak said clapping his hands, "now let's get onward to the party"

As Delia and the Professor walked off Ash trailed behind them, he looked down at the locket and put it on his neck. He smiled as he looked down at it. He shook out of his gaze and followed Delia and Professor Oak.

Little did they know a small green figure was watching them through the window. Her eyes grew nostalgic as they fell upon Ash.

'The Hunters are coming for him tonight' She thought, 'I won't let them, I will not let Raia down again'

_**(7:00 pm Block Party)**_

Two hours later Professor Oak's ranch was bustling with members of the community. People were eating, laughing, and talking amongst each other; Ash and his friends were laughing with the neighborhood children and answering any questions they had about pokemon training. Their pokemon were playing with one another experiencing the same joys as their trainers.

"The party appears to be a hit Professor." Delia said as she filled her plate.

"I'm glad everyone is enjoying themselves." Professor Oak said. "I can only hope nothing goes wrong."

At that moment a large smoke bomb filled the area. Everyone was screaming and coughing confused at what was happening. Ash was about to step in when he felt something grabbing him by the shoulders and lifting him away from the smoke and chaos, when Ash looked up he saw that he was being carried by a Fearow.

"What the…Hey put me down!" Ash demanded as he tried to wiggle out of its grip. The Fearow that held him paid him no mind; it seemed to be determined to get as far away from there as possible.

Team Rocket made and entrance inside a giant robot.

"Prepare for Trouble" Jessie began

"And Make it Double" James said.

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right"

"What are you guys here?" Max demanded. "Can't you leave us alone for one day?"

"Believe me twerp once we get that Pikachu this will be the last time you ever see us" Jessie said, "So don't think you can stop us."

"We'll just see about that" Brock said as he turned to find Ash, who was nowhere in sight. "Wait, where's Ash?"

"Hey he's right," Meowth said as he looked down towards the crowd, "The twerp leader ain't nowhere in sight."

May and Max looked around unable to find their friend.

Delia was frantic, "Ash! Ash!" She turned and pointed her finger accusingly at Team Rocket "What have you done to him?!"

Team Rocket looked confused and a little afraid of Delia's anger.

"Why on earth would have him?!" Jessie screeched, "We only steal pokemon."

Suddenly another sound was heard; a large black zeppelin hovered over the ranch. A man in a black bodysuit with a black mask, was perched on the open doorway; he held a large bazooka and aimed it at team rocket. He fired and a Dark Sphere came pelting towards Team Rocket, causing their robot to explode and leading them to say…

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They disappeared into the night sky.

The masked man looked down at the ranch and shouted towards his partner, "He's not here; the Time Keeper must have gotten to him."

"They can't have gone far." His partner said, "They should be easy to find."

As the Zeppelin flew away, the spectators were left confused.

"Who were those guys?" Max asked.

"And where is Ash?" Delia asked as she looked around. Pikachu frantically searched across the ranch.

"Pikachu!" it desperately called, "Pika!"

"Ash where are you?" Delia asked softly.

* * *

Meanwhile Ash continued to struggle against the grip of the Fearow that held him. He managed to loosen the grip and plummeted over a hundred feet in the air. The Fearow quickly dived and caught Ash on its back causing them both to plummet towards the ground. They fell with a thud, but neither was injured.

The Fearow shook itself out of its stupor, "Are you crazy?! Do you want to die?!"

"Well what are you doing grabbing me like…" Ash finally realized he was taking to a Fearow. "Wait a minute, how can you talk?"

The Fearow glowed brightly and Ash shielded his eyes from the light. When he looked again he saw Celebi in the place of the Fearow.

"Celebi?" Ash said.

"We don't have time to talk." Celebi said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a run. "We have to get out of here before they find you."

"Before _who_ finds me?" Ash said, confused by the turn of events.

"I can't explain it now." Celebi said, suddenly she came to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"Stay behind me and don't make any noise." Celebi said as she got into a defensive stance in front of Ash.

Ash did as he was told; suddenly he saw something glint from the corner of his eye.

"Look Out!" Ash called out, but it was too late, a shot was heard and a Dark Sphere hit Celebi. They were known to disrupt a pokemon's attack power and cause them temporary paralysis.

Ash was about to help, but he was suddenly grabbed from behind by two arms. Ash was kicking wildly as his back was pressed against his captor's chest and his arms were pinned across his own chest, Ash tried turning his head, but he couldn't get a good look at his captor.

"Let me go!" He cried as he struggled, "Let go of me!"

The black zeppelin was hovering over their heads. A ladder was let down and the man who held Ash used one arm to grab the ladder, while his other arm tightly held Ash against his chest.

The ladder was being lifted back into the carrier; Ash looked down at Celebi who looked absolutely helpless.

"Celebi!" Ash cried as the door closed and the Zeppelin lifted them away.

"No," Celebi said weakly as she lifted her head, and then fell down unable to move any longer.

* * *

Aaron, Jackie, Lance, Lucario and Mew were just overhead to Pallet Town. Lucario's ears suddenly perked up.

"Wait," he said as he looked out the window and to the forest, "Head for the forest."

"Why?" Lance asked.

"Just do it!" Lucario snapped. Lance complied knowing it was pointless to argue.

He landed the helicopter into a clearing of the forest. Lucario jumped out of the helicopter and ran to the left of where they landed. Mew quickly followed him.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jackie called.

Aaron started to follow them, Lance and Jackie followed suit, though Lucario and Mew had a decent head start.

"Do you sense something?" Mew asked as she followed Lucario.

"I sense him, he's close by." Lucario said as he used his vision to find traces of Ash's aura.

Mewtwo suddenly appeared next to them.

"Have you found him?" He demanded as he flew to keep up with them.

"We're close." Lucario said not bothering to argue against him and continued to follow the Aura trail. Four minutes later they found Celebi lying on the ground absolutely motionless.

"Celebi!" Mew cried as she sped towards her friend.

Lucario kneeled down and gently picked Celebi up. Celebi stirred and was trying to say something.

"They… they took him." Celebi said weakly, "They took Ash."

Celebi was yanked from Lucario's arms, Mewtwo held Celebi close to his face.

"Where?!" he demanded, "Where did they take him!?"

"Mewtwo enough!" Lucario cried taking Celebi back into his arms, "Yelling at Celebi isn't going to help us find Ash"

"They left in a black zeppelin not too long ago." Celebi explained. "You need to find him…get him back…hurry."

Aaron, Jackie and Lance finally caught up with them.

"When did Mewtwo get here?" Jackie asked.

The pokemon ignored his question.

"Master, take care of Celebi." Lucario said then turned towards Mewtwo, "You can fly right?"

"Yes why?" Mewtwo asked impatiently.

"Take me flying with you, we may be able to catch up with them," Lucario said, "I can still find Ash by seeking out his Aura."

"Alright." It was the first time Mewtwo agreed on anything with them.

"Wait, take this." Jackie said taking off his COM link and giving it to Lucario. "That way we can stay in contact with each other.

Lucario took the device and nodded towards them. Mewtwo used his telekinesis on Lucario then they both flew into the air.

As Aaron, Jackie and Lance looked at Mewtwo and Lucario's take off; Mew's full attention was on Celebi. She used Recover and in minutes Celebi was healed. Celebi levitated to the men's heads and shook herself off.

"Do you know who took him?" Lance asked already dreading the answers.

"Who else? The Hunters got to him." Celebi snapped then softened up, "It's all my fault, I should have gotten to him sooner."

"You can't blame yourself for this," Aaron said, "Don't worry Lucario and Mewtwo will get him back."

"You wouldn't be as forgiving if you knew who he truly was." Celebi said quietly.

"I already know he's the survivor." Aaron said.

"That's not what I meant," Celebi said. "Listen Aaron…"

"Does this have anything to do with the fact that his aura matches mine?" Aaron asked, "Because I need answers for that too…"

"Aaron…" Celebi tried again

"And Raia what happened to her?" Aaron asked, "Because Mew wouldn't..."

"AARON!" Celebi yelled finally getting his attention, then her face sobered turning into an expression of compassion, remorse, and regret.

"What? Celebi what is it?" Aaron asked getting an uneasy feeling from the look of Celebi's face.

"Aaron…he's your son." Celebi said.

Aaron stood absolutely motionless for a moment, he was speechless.

"_W-w-What?_" he gasped out, his knees gave in as he fell. Lance and Jackie caught him before he hit the ground; although they were just as shocked as he was.

"What do you… how is that… that's impossible." Aaron finally stuttered, "The spells… I made sure… Raia couldn't possibly have..."

"Spells can't defy Fate Aaron." Celebi said. "He _is_ your son, yours and Raia's."

Aaron fell to the ground again, trying to process the information given to him.

* * *

"Let me go!" Ash cried out as he struggled. His captor and his partner were either side of him holding his arms. Once they reached the brig they threw Ash against a wall and pinned his arms behind his back. He felt metal manacles being slapped on his wrists; they were short enough to keep his wrists pinned close together.

He was thrown on the ground and his captors were leaving the cell.

"Why did you bring me here?!" Ash demanded as he struggled against the manacles.

One of the men turned to him and held some sort of remote.

"You talk too much." He said then pushed one of the buttons.

Ash cried out in pain as the manacles on his wrists were giving of a strong shocking sensation throughout his body. He fell to the floor with a thud but remained concious.

"I can't believe we went through all this trouble for a kid." They left the room leaving Ash alone.

'I've got to get out of here.' Ash thought

* * *

Mewtwo and Lucario were speeding in the air; Lucario's eyes were closed as he searched for Ash's aura.

"Celebi said that the Hunters flew in a black zeppelin" Lucario said, "That shouldn't be hard to find."

Mewtwo spotted a black dot in the distance and pointed it out, "Is that it?"

Lucario looked towards the direction he was pointing at and he saw a faint aura signature.

"That's it." Lucario said, "Speed up."

Mewtwo complied and flew them both at a greater speed. Soon enough they were at the doorway of the zeppelin.

"Blow the door." Lucario said.

"With Pleasure." Mewtwo shot an energy sphere at the door and blew it down, they both entered the zeppelin.

"I can sense Ash here" Lucario said. A group of men in identical black body suits were running towards them and dark spheres were shot at the two of them, but Mewtwo blocked it with his own attacks.

"Find him" Mewtwo ordered "I'll hold them off."

Lucario nodded and ran off to find Ash.

Ash was on the cell floor struggling against his restraints when his cell door creaked open Ash sat up and looked to find a tall imposing figure walking towards him. Ash found himself terrified of the man in front of him, he stood 6'2, he had dark brown hair, and narrow brown eyes. His eyes were dead as if all the happiness had been sucked out of them, but that's not what terrified Ash, what terrified him was the fact that he was the same man from his nightmares, the man who murdered the woman.

"Hello Ash, my name is Malic" he said as he walked closer to Ash, and then stopped about a foot in front of him.

"It's Amazing," he said, "After all these years we've finally found you."

"Why am I here?" Ash asked in a shaky voice, "What do you want with me?"

Malic kneeled down to Ash's level and grabbed his face in his large hand and moved his head from side to side.

"You've grown up to be quite an impressive boy" he said.

"Don't touch me!" Ash spat as he crawled away from his captor.

He saw Malic smirk then a fist came colliding to the side of his face. Ash fell to the ground with a thud. Ash winced at the impact then felt himself being lifted by his collar.

"I don't have to be this nasty." The man whispered, "but if you insist on misbehaving, I'll have to punish you."

Ash felt himself being shocked for the second time, this time the shocks seemed twice as strong. He felt himself losing his consciousness for the second time.

"As much as I would love to kill you," Malic growled, "You're worth more to me alive… for now anyway."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A voice yelled out from behind them.

Before Malic could turn to look, he was attacked from behind. Lucario stood in the doorway, his hands were smoking from the aura sphere he just fired. He was about to go after Malic again, but the sight of Ash on the floor stopped him, he rushed to Ash's side and broke the manacles that restrained him.

"Ash, Ash are you alright?" Lucario asked urgently as he cradled Ash in his arms. Ash stirred weakly and opened his eyes, he wasn't able to get a clear view of his savior, but he was able to recognize his voice.

"Lucario?" Ash said weakly. Before Lucario could answer Malic was about to attack them once again. Lucario threw his upper body over Ash to protect him but he felt no impact. He looked up to see a large blue shield protecting them from Malic's blow. Malic was then thrown against the wall and he was surrounded by psychic energy. Mewtwo stood in the doorway, his hand poised for the attack.

Mewtwo spared a glance towards Ash. "Is he alright?"

Lucario looked at Ash in his arms and saw a bruise forming on his cheek, his wrists were burned from the manacles that shocked him, and the shocks took a major toll on his body, Ash was fighting to stay conscious. It took every ounce of his self-control not to go after the man right now.

"He'll live, but he's sustained some injuries" he said finally finding his voice.

Mewtwo looked towards Malic again, this time there was a deep rage burning in his eyes.

"Harming the boy… was the biggest mistake of your pitiful life" Mewtwo said in a dangerously calm voice, "I may be leaving now, but be assured I will find you and I will make you pay for harming him."

He threw Malic against the wall one last time, and then motioned for Lucario to follow him. Lucario gathered Ash in his arms then followed Mewtwo out of the cell.

"What's h-happening?" Ash said weakly as he tried to open his eyes. Mewtwo looked down at Ash in concern.

"Just rest Ash." Lucario said gently, "We'll get you to safety."

Ash did as Lucario said and fell asleep against his shoulder.

"Can you teleport us out and take us to the others?" Lucario asked.

"I need to know their exact location to do so" Mewtwo said "Tell them to meet us at the base, the forest isn't safe enough for him." He motioned towards Ash.

Lucario agreed and did as he was told; he activated the COM link in his ear, "Master… Jackie… Is anyone there?"

Jackie's voice activated on the other side "Lucario is that you? What happened? Did you find Ash?"

"We've found him" Lucario said looking down at Ash again, "but Ash needs medical attention quickly. Mewtwo suggests that we meet at the base."

"Alright, but go to the Viridian base, it's closer than the main headquarters" Jackie said then shut the link off, he looked towards the others, "They've found Ash, but I've told them to meet us at the Viridian base."

"Alright" Lance nodded, and then they both proceeded to help Aaron off the ground, he still couldn't move after the shocking news he had just received. They entered the helicopter along with Celebi and Mew, and then flew back to the base, which was about fifty miles from their current location.

Jackie activated the screen phone in the helicopter and in moments Judy's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Jackie, what's up?" She asked.

"Judy, I need you to meet us at the base in the outskirts of Viridian." Jackie said.

"I figured you'd say that," Judy said, "so I thought ahead of time and arrived here a half hour ago."

"Have a Med Team ready." Jackie said, "Lucario said someone was injured."

"I'm already on it," She said sending an emergency call to the infirmary, "So how does it feel to finally be defeated by me?" She attempted to make him lighten up with their usual banter but sobered up as she saw the seriousness she rarely saw on his face.

"You're not yourself Jackie, did something happen?"

"A kid's life is in danger," Jackie said all traces of his amusement gone, "that's what happened" then he hung up.

* * *

"They're meeting us at the base in Viridian City." Lucario said, turning off his link

"Very well" Mewtwo said. An explosion interrupted their conversation, Lucario instinctively held Ash closer to his chest, and Mewtwo held a shield over their bodies.

"What's happening?" Lucario asked.

"I've set some of their computers to self-destruct." Mewtwo explained, "It should distract them long enough to keep them from following us." Mewtwo proceeded to fly them all out of the zeppelin and headed towards the base in Viridian.

* * *

I'm trying to decide if i should bring Team Rocket back in, I'm not leaning towards it, but tell me your thoughts on it.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or it's characters.

Hey guys. I'm so so so sorry for the long wait. This chapter really had me stumped. This chapter is all about revelations so there's not a lot of action, sorry.

I hope you guys enjoy it anyways. Be sure to review.

* * *

(Ch.9)

Aaron, Jackie, and Lance along with Celebi and Mew had arrived at the Viridian base within twenty minutes. Judy was waiting for them on the roof and she led them to the briefing room.

"Have Mewtwo and Lucario come back yet?" Lance asked.

Judy shook her head, "Not yet, I wanted to talk you guys about the Aura Hunters."

"Did you find any new evidence in the forensics lab?" Jackie asked.

Judy shook her head. "No such luck, we haven't come up with any new evidence, and we still can't determine what the Hunters are planning with all of the equipment they stole."

"I can." Celebi said speaking for the first time. As everyone's attention fell on her she looked towards Aaron. It was clear that he was still in a state of shock, she didn't blame him, he had just discovered that he has a son. She knew that he had a million questions running through his head and she would answer them soon enough.

"In order for you to understand the Hunter's plan you need to know the truth…the whole truth" Celebi said sparing another glance at Aaron. "That includes Raia, Aaron. You need to know what happened to her."

Aaron's head shot up and he spoke for the first time. "What do mean? What happened to Raia?"

"Do you remember Malic?" she asked.

Aaron's body went rigid. He remembered him alright; the last he ever saw of Malic was when he was attacking the Temple of the Guardians. It took almost all of Aaron's and Tanaba's power in order to defeat him. His last memory of Malic was of him screaming in pain and disappearing in a flash of purple light.

"What does he have to do with this?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.

"He's back Aaron, he's leading the Aura Hunters."

"What?!" Aaron was truly shocked. "How is that possible? It can't be him, Tanaba and I destroyed him at the Temple. Besides it's been over three hundred years, how could he have lived that long?"

Celebi took a deep breath before she began her story

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Celebi arrived at Raia and Aaron's cottage, when she entered she found Raia sitting at the kitchen table staring at a cup of tea in her hands. Celebi was perturbed by her friend's silence. She had grown very close with Raia during their stay in the cottage so she knew when something was upsetting Raia._

"_Raia, are you alright?" Celebi asked._

"_I'm fine," Raia said quietly still looking at her cup, "I'm just…still in shock."_

"_It'll be fine Raia," Celebi assured, "The year will go by quickly, you'll see Aaron again."_

"_It's not Aaron," Raia said, "It's something else."_

"_What's bothering you?" Celebi asked._

"_I'm pregnant." Raia blurted._

"_I'm sorry… what did you say?" Celebi asked thinking she heard wrong._

"_I'm pregnant." Raia repeated finally looking at Celebi._

"_Pregnant?" Celebi repeated, "How is that possible? Didn't you and Aaron…" _

"_Of course we did!" Raia said standing up, "Aaron made sure to use the spell every time; I don't understand how this is possible!"_

"_Calm down Raia," Celebi said, "We'll figure something out, but I'm surprised that Aaron left after receiving such news."_

_Raia got a guilty look once Celebi mentioned Aaron._

"_You did tell Aaron, didn't you?" Celebi asked._

_Again she was met with Raia's silence._

"_You didn't tell him?" Celebi was shocked._

"_I couldn't!" Raia insisted, "if I had told him he would have stayed, and the Guardians need him now more than ever!"_

"_He's going to be gone for an entire year Raia," Celebi said, "Don't you think he'll be confused when he comes home to find you caring for a child."_

"_I know," Raia said sitting back down and putting her hands on her face, "I know, but I just couldn't tell him, if I did he would have abandoned his obligation. I couldn't do that to him, I'm already jeopardizing his reputation as it is."_

"_Raia you should know by now that he cares about you more than anything else," Celebi said, "you mean more to him than his reputation."_

_Raia sighed, "I don't know what to do."_

"_We'll see Lady Rin" Celebi said, "She'll know what to do."_

_Raia grabbed her cloak and followed Celebi out of the door and into the castle grounds. They told Lady Rin of Raia's situation and she immediately agreed to help._

_By nightfall Raia was unpacking in the room Lady Rin provided for her, she insisted that she stay at the castle during her pregnancy. The room was large; she had a canopy bed with red silk sheets and pillows, and white curtains around the bed, there was also a balcony with a beautiful view of the forest and lake. She sighed as she sat down on her bed, Celebi entered through the balcony window._

"_Are you alright?" she asked._

"_I'm just so confused." Raia said, "What if I'm not ready to have this baby? What if he or she grows to hate me? What if Aaron doesn't want a child right now?"_

"_Raia calm down, it will all work out." Celebi reassured patting her shoulder._

"_I just can't understand how I became pregnant," Raia said, "I know Aaron used the protection spells every time."_

"_Perhaps it's just fate." Celebi said._

"_What do you mean?" Raia asked looking at Celebi in confusion._

"_In all my years as a time traveler I've learned that when something is fated to happen there is nothing that can stop it."_

"_So Fate decided that I become pregnant?" Raia asked dubiously._

"_Don't be so doubtful," Celebi said, "You'd be surprised at what fate has in store for certain times."_

"_Celebi you haven't even traveled for years." Raia said._

"_I know," Celebi said. She floated to Raia's window and looked at the view. The moon was shining on the green forest and its reflection could be seen in the castle lake._

"_It's just that this time era is so peaceful," Celebi said looking back at Raia, "If you had witnessed the things I've seen in different time zones you'd understand why I chose to stay here."_

_Raia laid a hand on her stomach._

"_Did you ever meet our future selves? Have you ever seen what our lives will be like in the future?" Raia asked._

"_No, it's been over fifty years since I've left this century" Celebi said looking back at Raia, "but I don't need to visit the future to see that you're going to be a wonderful mother."_

_Raia smiled at Celebi's compliment, "Thank you Celebi" She looked down on her stomach. "What if we're not ready?"_

"_Of course you are," Celebi insisted, "You'll see once you hold that baby in your arms, it will all become clear."_

_Raia's eyes misted, "I'm so glad you're here Celebi, I don't know how I would have made it here without you." She hugged her friend._

"_I promised Aaron I'd look after you," Celebi said, "And I intend to keep it."_

_(Three months later)_

_Raia's pregnancy was progressing well, her stomach was already getting larger. Lady Rin made sure that Raia always worked alone, and that she stayed out of sight to the other castle workers. Celebi began to disappear for long periods of time, and while Raia was curious as to where she went she never pushed her to tell. Celebi would tell her when she was ready._

_Raia was sitting in the den with her embroidery, she was wearing a light blue long sleeved maternity dress. She was hemming a blanket for her baby; she smiled fondly as she looked down her stomach. Celebi suddenly appears out of thin air._

"_Oh! Celebi you surprised me." Raia said, "I haven't seen you in ages, how are you?"_

"_Raia I'm not here for a social call." Celebi said in a grim voice, "Something terrible is happening."_

"_Is everything alright?" Raia asked fearing the worst for Aaron. "Is it Aaron?" _

"_No, Aaron is fine and so is Lucario" Celebi assured._

"_Then what's happening?" Raia asked._

"_Has Aaron ever told you about the Aura Hunters?"_

"_Yes, but from what I've heard all they've done is hold rallies speaking out against the Guardians, they've never done actual harm to anyone." Raia said._

"_I've been watching them for some time now," Celebi confessed._

"_Is that where you've been all this time?" Raia asked._

"_Yes, but that's not important, you need to hear this." Celebi said, "Malic is back, he's leading the Hunters."_

"_What?" Raia dropped the blanket and stood up, "That's impossible, Malic is dead. Aaron and Master Tanaba destroyed him when he tried to overthrow the Elders of the Guardians."_

"_Well he's back, and he's in control of the Hunters." Celebi said._

"_What is he doing with them?" Raia asked._

"_I suppose he's using them to get his revenge on the Guardians" Celebi explained. _

"_Aaron." Raia said immediately._

"_There's no doubt that he'll go after him," Celebi said, "but he's not rushing. He's got something planned, and he's taking his time to prepare for it."_

"_Do you know what he's planning?" Raia asked._

_Celebi shook her head "Malic only discusses his plans with the squadron leaders. He hasn't revealed what he's going to do yet. All I know is that he's sending squadrons of Hunters to every corner of the world. Whatever he's planning, it's big."_

_Raia sat back down feeling sick, "I have to warn Aaron!" She ran to get her stationery only to be blocked by Celebi._

"_You can't, I've already tried" Celebi explained, "He's on a retreat with Lucario. Apparently he's taking Lucario somewhere for more training, there's no way to contact him."_

"_No contact?" Raia asked._

"_Don't worry" Celebi said already sensing what was on her mind, "Aaron can take care of himself. He'll be fine."_

"_All I can do now is hope he'll be safe," Raia said sitting back down fondling with the hem of her dress. _

"_He'll be fine, you'll see." Celebi said. "The year will go by quickly"_

_(6 months later)_

_Nine months had passed since Aaron's departure, and Raia was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the baby, she was due any day. She was also anxious for Aaron's return, last month out of the blue Aaron had sent her a letter informing her that he would be returning the following month._

'_He might make it in time for the baby's arrival.' She thought fondly as she looked down at her bulging stomach._

_Meanwhile on the main balcony Lady Rin and Aaron were overlooking the Kingdom, Aaron had just returned from is retreat with Lucario, he never expected to return home to an impending war. He had just received Lucario's Message, once Aaron had realized the slim chance of survivors he knew what he had to do. With one last look to Lady Rin he said_

"_Tell Raia I love her." With that he flew off with his Pidgeot never to be seen again._

_That night both Lady Rin and Celebi prepared to tell Raia the news of Aaron's death. They entered her room to find her sitting on her bed continuing to hem the blanket. _

_She stood up as she heard them come in, she took one look at their faces and the staff in Lady Rin's hands and she knew. _

"_No." She gasped as she fell to the ground, covering her mouth as silent tears fell down her cheeks. She had heard of the impending war among the two armies and of their miraculous truth. She should have known Aaron had something to do with it._

_Lady Rin and Celebi rushed to her side immediately. _

"_He died as a true hero." She insisted as she grasped Raia's shoulders and pulled her to her chest, "His sacrifice will never be forgotten."_

"_Gone…my husband is gone." Raia choked out as she held on to Lady Rin's arm, "This wasn't supposed to happen."_

_Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach; she looked down to find a puddle forming beneath her legs._

"_The baby…" She breathed out, "The baby is coming."_

_Lady Rin's eyes widened and immediately sprang into action. _

"_Celebi call the midwife." She ordered as she helped Raia into her bed. Celebi did as she was told and left the room to get the midwife. Lady Rin eased Raia back into the seats and tried to make her as comfortable as possible._

_Moments later Celebi rushed in with the midwife and a team of nursemaids behind her. They had blankets, basins of hot water and other necessities needed to deliver a baby._

"_Alright now dearie" the midwife said, "It's time to begin the pushing."_

_Raia was breathing heavily and gasping in pain, Lady Rin stood at her side holding her hand giving her as much encouragement as she could. All the while Celebi was floating over Raia keeping watch over her._

"_It's going to be alright Raia," She encouraged, "You can do this."_

_Raia did as the midwife said and pushed. She gritted her teeth through the pain, and she kept hearing the same phrase over and over. She continued to push until finally she heard a cry._

"_It's a boy"_

_Raia smiled as she looked at her baby in the midwife's arms, he was wailing with all his strength and his eyes were shut tight as the midwife carried him to the basin of warm water. She cleaned him off and wrapped him in a warm blanket._

"_Would you like to meet your son?" She asked as she held out the baby. She placed him gently into Raia's arms and she held him close to her chest._

"_Hello little one," She whispered, "I'm your mother." _

_Her son was a beautiful sight, he had his father's black hair, and when his eyes were open she saw that they were the exact shade of her eyes._

_Lady Rin leaned over her shoulder and grasped the baby's hand between her forefinger and thumb. _

"_Raia he's darling," she said as she shook his hand. "Hello little baby."_

"_I have a son." Raia whispered, tears returned to her eyes once more as she thought of her husband. He would have loved to meet his son, he would have kissed her in pure joy and then he would take the baby from her arms and say to him, "Hello son, I'm your father."_

_Celebi patted her shoulder, "I know that his loss is hard." She said as if she could read Raia's thoughts._

"_He should have been here, he would have been so happy to meet his son." Raia said in a teary voice._

"_I know" Lady Rin said holding her friend close, "There's something you should know. The last thing he told me was to tell you that He loves you. He loved you with all his heart Raia and you were always his greatest joy."_

_Raia smiled at her friends comforting words, "Thank you Lady Rin."_

_An hour later the baby was in his bassinet next to Raia's bed. Raia was resting against the pillows as she looked down at her baby. Celebi kept vigil watch over the two of them all the while looking as if she had something important to tell Raia._

"_Celebi is something wrong?" Raia asked. _

_Celebi looked at Raia with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. "Something terrible is going to happen."_

"_It already did Celebi." Raia said sadly referring to Aaron's death._

"_Something worse Raia," Celebi said, "I've just discovered that tomorrow Malic is finally going to execute his plans."_

"_What plans would those be?" Raia asked, doubtful anything could be worse than her husband's death. _

"_Raia this is serious, he's planning a massacre for tomorrow." Celebi snapped._

_Raia sat up straighter as she heard Celebi say those words._

"_What do you mean?" She asked._

"_These past few months he's been planning a worldwide massacre for all Aura Users. He's not just targeting the Guardians; he's going after innocent people as well. Every person who possesses the power of Aura is a target for the Hunters… that includes your son."_

_Raia's body went rigid and she gave a quick look at her son, "What are you talking about?"_

"_Malic knows Raia," Celebi admitted, "He knows about you and Aaron, he knows about your son."_

"_How could he possibly know? The only person who knows about us is Lady Rin." Raia said. _

"_He's been practicing Dark Magic Raia." Celebi explained. "He's been using it to spy on the Guardians especially Aaron. That's how he knew that Aaron was coming home today, and that's why he instigated that near battle between the two armies."_

"_What?" Raia asked shocked. "What are you talking about?" _

"_Raia…this isn't easy for me to say." Celebi began "Last night I went to their hiding spot for their meetings and Malic revealed everything to the Hunters. His plan is to eliminate every single Aura User in the world, that's why he's planning the massacre. He's been sending squadrons of the Hunters all around the world to execute his plan. His first step was to destroy Aaron. He used his Dark Magic to influence the Soldiers and pokemon to start a battle. It was all a trap for Aaron; he knew that in order to stop this battle Aaron would have to use all of his Aura in order to stop it. Malic used the battle to lead Aaron to his death, now there's no one standing in his way to stop the Massacre."_

_Raia was silently shaking in rage, then it soon turned to fear as she realized her son was in danger. She knew that Malic would come personally to finish off what he started. He didn't want Aaron's legacy to continue, and he was willing to kill an innocent infant to stop it._

"_What are we going to do?" Raia asked calmly. She was never one to panic in dire situations._

"_There's nothing we can do." Celebi said sadly hanging her head, "The massacre begins at dawn and there's no way to inform the Guardians beforehand. All we can do is hope and pray that things will work out."_

"_I can't take that chance Celebi!" Raia cried standing up, startling Celebi, "If Malic comes here tomorrow he's going to kill my son!" _

"_We can hide him somewhere." Celebi argued weakly._

"_If what you say is true, then there's nothing that can stop Malic from finding him no matter where we hide him." Raia looked towards her son in worry, then an idea suddenly struck her._

"_Not unless he isn't here," Raia said._

_Celebi looked confused, "What do you mean?"_

"_Celebi this is the most important favor I will ever ask of you." Raia said, "Please… take my son to another time."_

"_WHAT!?" Celebi backed away in surprise._

"_Raia…do you have any idea what you're asking of me?" she asked. "Do you know what you're saying?"_

"_Celebi, you and I both know what will happen to him if he stays here. If he stays in this time his life will always be in jeopardy, he'll be living a life of constant fear. That's not what I want for him."_

"_Raia it's been years since I last traveled." Celebi said._

"_And you can do it again, please Celebi, please save my son." Raia begged._

"_Why just him? Aren't you going to go with him?" Celebi asked._

"_If I stay here Malic will believe that my son is still with me." Raia explained. "I need to give my son as much time as possible to escape."_

"_Raia, if I do this then there's a likely chance that you'll never see him again." Celebi said._

"_I know the risks," Raia said walking to the bassinet; she gazed at her son's peaceful expression. Her eyes watered as she picked up her son, silent tears fell down her cheeks as she held him close to her chest. "But I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect my child, even if it means giving him up."_

_Celebi gave a huge defeated sigh, "Alright I'll do it, but we need to do it as soon as possible."_

"_We should tell Lady Rin," Raia insisted, "If we can't warn the Guardians, we should at least warn Lady Rin of the risks so she can protect the people of the Kingdom."_

_Celebi agreed and that night they made the necessary preparations to follow through with their plan. Lady Rin told them of a secret passageway in their home for situations like this. _

_"I hope everything goes well." Raia said as she went to bed that night._

_(One Day later)_

_Celebi had just returned from delivering Ash, she realized that a day had already passed. She looked and saw the forest smoking, fires were fading, and trees were destroyed. As she flew over the village she saw even more destruction; houses were ransacked, fires had destroyed roofs, and many were injured. Immediately her thoughts turned to Raia, she hoped her friend was safe. _

_She finally arrived at Lady Rin's castle and she saw her sitting on a stone bench near a garden pond. _

"_Lady Rin?"_

_Lady Rin looked up and Celebi was surprised by the tear streaks on her cheeks and the redness in her eyes._

"_Celebi…Raia… she's…" _

_Celebi understood and she broke down in tears as well._

"_When?... How?" she choked out._

"_I followed the secret passageway and I found her body. Her heart was plunged with a dagger."_

"_No!" Celebi sobbed as she fell to the ground._

"_So much tragedy has occurred these past few days," Lady Rin said sadly, "You were right. The Guardians never had a chance; every last one of them was persecuted."_

"_What about the civilian casualties?" Celebi asked._

_Lady Rin closed her eyes and shook her head, "Too many to count."_

"_Malic truly is a menace…all of the innocent people he's killed…"Celebi said. "I can't stay here anymore."_

"_What do you mean?" Lady Rin asked._

"_This place hold's too many painful memories, I can't stay here."_

"_Where will you go?"_

"_I'll go back and watch over Raia and Aaron's son," Celebi said. "I know Malic will continue his search, and there's no predicting what he's going to do in order to find him."_

"_So you'll go and protect their son." Lady Rin said. "I suppose that is what's best. I know that their sacrifices cannot be in vain." _

_She walked over to the fence where Aaron's staff lay; she picked it up and gazed at its light. _

"_I will personally make sure that the Guardians or anyone else with the power of Aura will never be forgotten."_

_She turned back to Celebi, "I guess this is good-bye."_

_Celebi nodded fresh tears leaking from her eyes. "I've said too many good-byes these past two days"_

"_It's for the best," Lady Rin said walking to Celebi and giving her a gentle hug. "You must go and protect their son; it's what they would have wanted."_

_Celebi nodded as she took in every last moment of the hug. "Good-bye Lady Rin, I hope you find happiness."_

_With that Celebi disappeared never to be seen in that time zone again._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

"Ever since I left, I've been doing everything possible to keep them off of Ash's trail, and I've been doing everything I could in order to find out what he's planning." Celebi continued "So far this is what I've discovered; He's using the stolen equipment to build a machine that will allow him to control every pokemon in the world, he wants to start a war among pokemon and humans. There's no reason as to why; he's always loved chaos and destruction and that's what he wants for the world."

"There's no way he has enough power to control that many pokemon." Lance protested, "Even with the use of Dark Magic."

"He doesn't just have Dark Magic on his side," Celebi countered, "On the day of the Massacre Malic absorbed the Aura of every single victim. That's why he's been alive for so long. He's discovered a spell which allows him to use the aura to sustain immortality."

As Celebi finished her explanation Aaron's body was quaking in rage.

"That bastard…THAT BASTARD!" He stood from his chair and threw it over the table.

"Aaron calm down!" Jackie said trying to grasp his shoulder.

"GET AWAY!" Aaron roared shoving him away and storming out of the room. Everyone winced as he slammed the door.

"Give him time," Celebi said, "He needs to let it all out."

"I don't blame him," Lance said, "After hearing all of this I would be angry myself."

"I never thought that we could deal with anyone so… so evil." Judy said putting a hand to her forehead, suddenly her head shot up as if she just remembered something.

"Wait a minute, the boy…Ash right? Where is he?" Judy looked towards Lance and Jackie for answers.

"That's a good question," Jackie said, "Lucario and Mewtwo said they had him, they were supposed to bring him back."

"They're on their way." Mew said speaking for the first time, "I can sense them."

"All we can do now is wait." Celebi said.

* * *

Lucario and Mewtwo had been flying for twenty minutes and Lucario still held Ash in his arms. They both kept sending worried glances at Ash.

"Are we safe enough to teleport now?" Lucario asked impatiently.

Mewtwo shot a scowl at Lucario then moved his glance to Ash. He didn't seem to be getting any bet; he looked like he was in intense pain and even though he was unconscious small whimpers escaped from his lips. He knew that Ash need help and quickly.

"I suppose we're far enough away from them," Mewtwo admitted. His eyes were glowing blue and the next minute they were flying down at the base entrance.

Meanwhile Aaron was pacing in the lobby breathing heavily from his rage. He heard two doors opening and he looked up to find Mewtwo and Lucario running in the building. The moment he saw Lucario carrying Ash all of his anger melted away.

Aaron rushed to Lucario and Ash, "What happened? Is he alright?"

"He needs medical attention right away." Lucario said urgently.

Aaron was about to shout for help when he saw Jackie, Lance and Judy running towards them.

"We need a doctor!" he shouted.

Judy quickly signaled a medical team that was standing by, they brought a gurney and Lucario gently laid Ash on it. He was quickly rolled into the infirmary while everyone else stayed behind. Judy immediately followed them while calling over her shoulder, "I'll let you know how he's doing."

Everyone else stood for a moment in complete silence. Lucario looked toward his master sensing a disturbance in his emotions.

"What's bothering you Master?" Lucario asked.

Aaron took a deep breath and looked at his former student, unsure of how to transfer all of the information to him. The first thing he said to Lucario was…

"He's my son, Lucario. Ash is my son."

* * *

I know not a lot of action. Again Sorry.

I will do my very best to get the next update as soon as possible. please keep reviewing.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or the characters.

Sorry for the long wait guys, my computer's been acting weird but rest assured another update like I promised.

Enjoy!

Ch. 10

As those words left Aaron's mouth Lucario's eyes widened considerably and he sunk to his knees on the floor.

"All this time…Ash was… I never realized…"

"I know Lucario," Aaron said taking a seat overwhelmed by the information, "I know."

Mewtwo overheard their conversation. He looked towards Jackie and Lance "Is this true?"

They both nodded solemnly. Before anymore could be said Celebi and Mew approached them.

"Mew and I are going to scout the area." Celebi explained, "We'll make sure that the Hunters stay as far away from here as possible."

"We don't need your protection." Aaron snapped not meeting her face. He was still seething from Celebi's story.

"It's not _you_ we're trying to protect." Celebi snapped back.

Aaron looked up realizing who Celebi meant.

"You and Lucario can use your aura to protect yourselves, Ash can't" Celebi said, "It's more than likely Malic will go after Ash first. He probably knows you're alive by now Aaron, and he's going to make sure you suffer in every way, starting with your son."

Celebi left the building with Mew trailing behind her; she sent one last worried glance at the others.

For the next hour everyone was sitting in the waiting room. Lucario and Mewtwo had been filled in on what Celebi told them.

"Unbelievable." Lucario said, "Malic…he used to be a Guardian… our friend. What happened to him?"

"He became power-hungry Lucario, being a Guardian wasn't enough for him." Aaron said.

Aaron remembered Malic through the old times. They were childhood friends, almost like brothers. Aaron thought they would be even closer once they became apprentices to the temple, but he started to see some small changes in Malic. Malic became more temperamental, impatient, and more competitive with Aaron. As Aaron excelled in his training with the Guardians Malic became more jealous of Aaron's success. Finally he resolved to use Dark Magic to strengthen his powers. Eventually Malic became obsessed with power and he turned against the Guardians. Their final encounter resulted in Malic disappearing in a flash of purple light; everyone assumed he was destroyed.

"First he comes after me," Aaron said his fists were shaking; "Now…he's after my son."

Judy walked out of the doors the next minute and everyone stood up.

"Is he okay?" Jackie asked speaking for all of them.

"He should be fine," Judy said, "He's seemed to sustain just a few minor injuries; A bruise on his cheek, a bump on his head, not to mention the burned wrists. He's also got a mild concussion, but he's not in danger of falling into a coma. All he really needs is rest for the next couple of days."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"I managed to talk the doctor into letting some visitors in but he's only allowing two visitors right now." Judy finished.

"Aaron and Lucario should go." Lance said.

Aaron's expression was both grateful and questioning, "Are you sure?"

"He's your son." Lance said as if that explained everything.

Aaron and Lucario nodded gratefully and followed Judy to the infirmary.

"Okay, here it is." Judy stopped at a door and opened the door and stepped away to let them in. "Just push the button on his bed if you need anything." She suddenly stopped and looked to Aaron, "I just remembered; this was on his neck I figured you should keep it until he wakes up."

She handed him a golden locket, the same locket he gave to Raia when he proposed. Aaron choked at the sight of it and took it.

"Thank you" he said. Judy nodded sympathetically and left the room. Aaron looked at the locket in his hand and so many memories came to his head. He clenched his fist.

"I gave this to her when I proposed." Aaron said as he clenched his fist around it.

"You can't dwell on the past Aaron," Lucario said repeating the same words Aaron told him earlier, "You may have lost Raia, but you still have your son."

"I know Lucario," Aaron agreed as he did his best to calm down, "but it's going to take a long time for me to recover, if I ever do."

"You can't focus on the terrible things that have happened," Lucario said, "You need to think about Ash, he needs someone right now, he's going to wake up confused and possibly afraid. He needs you Master."

Aaron nodded and they both entered the room. It was a standard hospital room; it had a heart monitor and an IV. Ash lied on a gurney with plain white mattress with a metal railing, if it weren't for the bandages Ash would appear to be asleep. He was a little paler than normal, and had bandages on his left cheek, and his wrists. The doctors had taken off his hoodie, cap, gloves and shoes to make him more comfortable. They walked to the side of the bed, neither sure of what to do.

Aaron raised his hand and grasped Ash's hand in his. He ran his thumb along the bandages of his wrists. As he touched Ash's wrists he felt a dark power lingering.

Lucario was surprised by the growl emitting from Aaron's throat.

"Sir Aaron, what is wrong?"

"Dark Magic" Aaron said, "Didn't you say that Ash was being shocked by his restraints?"

Lucario nodded.

"He placed traces of Dark Magic through those restraints to target his aura. That's why he's so weak right now." Aaron said, "I never thought Malic would go this far. He knows how painful it is when you target a person's aura."

Lucario suddenly felt another presence outside the room; he already knew who it was. He snuck out of the room feeling as though Aaron and Ash would need some time alone. He walked outside to find Mewtwo leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"How is he?" he asked.

"He's going to be fine," Lucario said, "But he needs plenty of rest to fully recover."

Mewtwo nodded showing he understood, and then walked down the hallway. Lucario debated for a moment then took off to follow him. He had finally caught up to him at the end of the hallway.

"Why do you care?" Lucario called out.

Mewtwo stopped in his tracks and spun to face Lucario. He looked genuinely shocked by his question. "What?"

"Why do you care?" Lucario repeated, "You never once cared about Lance, Jackie, or Sir Aaron, but the minute you hear Ash's name you become extremely defensive."

"I owe you no explanation,"Mewtwo spat, "My association with the boy is none of your concern."

Lucario suddenly realized the answer. "It's Ash isn't it? He's the one human you were talking about, the only human you ever trusted."

Mewtwo's silence was all he needed.

"How on earth do you know Ash?" Lucario asked surprised by the fact that everyone seemed to know Ash.

Mewtwo remained silent for a moment longer before he answered. "All I can say is that I am indebted to him. I have met him twice in my life and he has saved me on both accounts."

As Lucario prepared to say more the cry of Sir Aaron stopped them.

They both looked at each other for a spare second then dashed off to Ash's room

* * *

Aaron just stood at the bedside looking down at Ash. He was amazed by how much he looked like Raia. The only thing he seemed to inherit from Aaron was his hair.

'And my aura.' Aaron thought with guilt.

Ash suddenly got a look of fear on his face. He clenched his eyes and he started to toss and turn in his bed. Aaron began to panic and searched for the button Judy pointed out. He was about to leave the room when Ash grabbed his wrist. Aaron felt a strange pulsing sensation and his mind was suddenly filled with visions. He recognized Raia and Malic's faces; he was momentarily confused until he saw the dagger in Malic's hands.

"**No!**" Aaron cried as he pulled his wrist away and fell to his knees. It took him a moment to realize that he was shaking.

"He remembers," Aaron said aloud as he looked toward Ash, "He saw Raia's death."

Ash's condition had not changed, he was still tossing and turning and he appeared to be afraid. Before Aaron realized it he was back on his feet taking one of Ash's hands in his and smoothing back his hair with his other hand.

"It's alright," he whispered fiercely feeling an unfamiliar sense of protectiveness, "You're safe now, Malic can't hurt you here. It's alright, nothing's going to happen to you here. I'll make sure of it, I promise."

Ash appeared to calm down with Aaron's soothing gestures. Aaron once again felt guilty, he felt as if he was responsible for Ash's pain.

'This isn't right,' he thought as he continued to stroke Ash's hair, 'He shouldn't have to go through any of this, he's too young.'

Ash suddenly squeezed Aaron's hand. For a moment he thought Ash had awoken, but he realized that it was only a reflex. It was as if Ash needed confirmation that Aaron was there, Aaron squeezed his hand back.

"It's alright," Aaron whispered, "I'm here, I'm right here."

Mewtwo and Lucario entered the room, they both seemed ready to attack.

"Is everything alright?" Lucario asked frantically looking around in search for danger. "We heard you screaming."

"Its fine," Aaron assured, "Ash just had a nightmare."

Lucario wasn't fooled; he could sense Aaron's uneasiness.

"I'll tell you later Lucario." Aaron said already guessing what Lucario was about to say.

A moan interrupted them. They looked to see Ash waking up.

Ash moved his head from side to side, then he started to sit up slowly, his eyes flickered open. He had to blink a couple of times in order to get a clear view. He looked to his left to find Aaron, Lucario and Mewtwo next to his bed.

"What the…" Ash looked around finally coming to his senses, "Lucario…Mewtwo? What are you doing here? What am I doing here? What's going on?"

He finally looked at Sir Aaron and he was both shocked and a little afraid.

"Sir Aaron?!" Ash cried, he backed away from him and almost fell of the bed but Aaron caught his arm and pulled him back on the bed.

"Calm down," Aaron said putting his hands in a peacemaking gesture, "I know you have a lot of questions, and we'll answer them but first I need to call someone to let them know you're awake. We'll explain everything soon."

He turned to Lucario and Mewtwo. "Look after him."

Once Aaron left, Lucario rushed to Ash's bedside. "How do you feel?"

"Are you real?" Ash asked ignoring Lucario's question.

"Of course I'm real," Lucario said putting his hand on Ash's shoulder as if to prove it. "The Rangers brought me and Sir Aaron back."

"But how…"

"We never truly died in the Tree of Beginning. Don't you remember what Kidd said, Aaron was in a suspended animation when he used his aura, and the same happened to me when I did the same."

"So you're both ok?" Ash asked.

Lucario nodded reassuringly, "We're just fine Ash."

Ash surprised Lucario by his next action; he threw his arms around Lucario's neck and squeezed him tight.

"I'm glad you're ok." Ash said, his voice was muffled by the tears he was holding back.

Lucario slowly returned the hug, "It's alright Ash."

Ash looked up to find Mewtwo staring at them. He released Lucario from his hold and swept his feet over the bed.

"Ash! You shouldn't be-

"I'm ok Lucario," Ash insisted, although his legs were shaking a little as he walked towards Mewtwo. Mewtwo immediately closed the gap between them and stood in front of Ash.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," Mewtwo said calmly, although deep down he was nervous. He wasn't sure how Ash would react if he ever saw him again.

"It's great to see you Mewtwo." Ash said. Mewtwo was shocked by the sincerity of his voice. No one had ever been genuinely pleased to see him before.

Ash suddenly wobbled and he almost fell to the ground but Mewtwo grabbed his shoulders in time. Mewtwo did his best to steady Ash; again he was a little uncomfortable. He had never had human contact before, except for the time Ash had carried him to the spring. Mewtwo pushed past his awkwardness and led Ash back into the bed. Lucario was on Ash's other side helping him, together they both helped Ash on the bed, already he seemed to be drifting.

"Sorry," he yawned, "I guess I'm more tired than I thought."

"It's alright Ash," Lucario said soothingly. He spread the blanket over him putting it on his shoulders. "Just rest. You deserve it."

Ash complied and closed his eyes for the second time that night. The moment he fell asleep Aaron walked in with Jackie, Judy and Lance in tow.

"Aaron told us he was awake." Jackie said.

"He's fallen asleep again." Mewtwo said keeping his eyes on Ash, "He's exhausted right now."

"That's to be expected," Judy said walking over to him and checking his vitals, "He suffered a lot of trauma. His body is going to need lots of rest."

As she left the room she turned and saw no one following her. "Aren't you coming?"

"I think we're all comfortable with staying here." Jackie said. Judy got the hint.

"All Right." She left the room.

Everyone turned to look back at Ash. The blankets had fallen off his shoulder and to his waist. One of his arms was laid to his side, while the other was across his stomach. His head was also rolled to the side, he looked peaceful now.

"You never think someone like him could go through something so rough." Lance said, "Who could honestly hurt a kid like him?"

"Where Malic is concerned anything is possible." Aaron said bitterly, "He'll do whatever it takes for his own selfish gain.

Celebi suddenly appeared in the room.

"I thought you were scouting the area." Aaron commented.

"Mew told me that she was going to take care of it." Celebi said. She looked towards Ash.

After a moment of silence Celebi broke the ice. "You should be proud of him."

"What?" Aaron knew the comment was directed at him.

Celebi looked towards him and produced a time flower out of thin air. "This flower contains all of my memories of Ash. It shows things he's done that no normal person could ever do. I thought you might like to see it."

Aaron cautiously took the flower and visions appeared in the room. Each vision was a picture of every time Ash made a difference in the world…

His first meeting with Mewtwo and Mew, sacrificing himself for the pokemon.

The time he saved the world in the Orange Islands.

When he faced the Unknown and Entei.

His second meeting with Mewtwo.

He saves Celebi from the Iron Masked Hunter.

Helping Latios and Latias defeating the two sisters of Team Rocket.

Helping Jirachi defeat Groudon.

Saving the town from Deoxys.

Him working alongside with Lucario saving the Tree of Beginning.

Saving Manaphy from Phantom.

Other visions contained his first encounters with rare pokemon, including Ho-oh, Suicune, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, the Red Gyarados, his first meeting with Lance, also, the countless times he defeated Team Rocket. Every single memory Celebi contained involved Ash saving a person, a pokemon, or even the entire world.

When Celebi was done everyone in the room was in complete awe. They all looked at Ash in amazement. He continued to sleep peacefully, unaware of the outside world.

"At thirteen years old Ash has already accomplished what most people never experience in their lifetime." Celebi said, "In all my years as a time traveler I have witnessed great things, but nothing compares to the feats Ash has done."

"This is unbelievable." Jackie whispered. He had no idea that someone so young could make a difference in so many lives.

"He's only thirteen," Lance said, "but the things he's done… it's incredible."

Mewtwo and Lucario were stunned into silence. Not even they realized how much impact Ash had made in the world.

Aaron remained silent as well. He couldn't believe it; he was amazed by the fact that Ash had already accomplished so much at such a young age.

'He would have made a fine Guardian' he thought fondly as he looked toward Ash.

Lucario suddenly lunged at Mewtwo, but Aaron held him back.

"Lucario stop!" Aaron cried, "What are you doing?!"

"He nearly killed Ash!" Lucario roared while still struggling against his grip, "He and Mew used their attacks on him!"

"We weren't attacking him!" Mewtwo snapped "We were attacking each other and he got in the way!"

"Enough!" Aaron shouted getting between them. He cast a worried glance at Ash, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"We'll discuss this in another room." Aaron said in a hushed tone, "We can't disturb Ash and his rest."

He looked to Celebi who remained quietly observant, "Will you watch him while we're gone?"

Celebi nodded, "Of course, you have my word no one is going to touch him without my permission."

Aaron nodded his thanks and led everyone out of the room. Jackie suggested they go back to the briefing room, which they did. As they entered everyone took a seat at the front of the table while Lucario and Mewtwo preferred to stand.

"So…are we going to talk about what just happened?" Jackie said putting his elbows on the table and folding his hands in front of his face.

"I saw it," Aaron said accusingly, "I saw you and Mew attacking Ash."

"We were not attacking him!" Mewtwo repeated defensively. "It was never meant to hit him!"

"Then would you tell us your side of the story?" Aaron asked wondering what had happened between him and Ash.

Mewtwo sighed, "My first meeting with…Ash, it's a meeting I'd rather forget altogether." Mewtwo said, a little awkward about using Ash's first name.

* * *

(Mewtwo's Story)

"When I was created I met the group of scientists that created me, and my reaction was not well. The minute I awoke they discussed me as if I were a mere experiment. I did not take that well, in anger I destroyed the lab and everyone inside it. As I stood among the chaos, Giovanni approached me, and he deceived me. He told me we were partners but he used me to capture more pokemon for his evil organization and win his battles for him. Once I realized who he truly was I left him and I made base on an uncharted, uninhabited island, which I called New Island. I sent invitations to pokemon trainers everywhere, in the end only four were brave enough to fair the storm I created. Ash was among them along with his friends. I battled each trainer one by one and when I defeated all of them I took their pokemon. When I stole Ash's Pikachu he chased it all the way to the lab, which I engineered clone pokemon. The next time I saw him he was walking out of the lab with all of the original pokemon my clones came from. I began a battle between the clone and real pokemon. Mew arrived and my battle was with her. Our battle had reached its climax, Mew and I summoned all of our strength and attacked each other."

Mewtwo appeared to be struggling as he was about to share the next piece of information. His eyes were full of remorse and regret.

"It did not go as I thought," he said clenching his fists, "We aimed at each other but Ash… he stepped in the way. He ran to the middle of the stadium and cried at us to stop, and he got in the middle of our attacks. The next moment he's suspended in mid-air then falls to the ground and then he's petrified. His Pikachu comes out and tries to revive him but nothing works finally he starts to cry. Then all of the other pokemon cry, suddenly it gets bright, once the light is gone Ash is awake and well. Everyone was overjoyed at his safety. After he was revived Mew and I took all of the clone pokemon and left. Before we were gone I made sure to erase the memories of the trainers and their pokemon."

"Why erase their memories?" Lance asked.

"I did it for Ash," Mewtwo admitted, "I didn't want him to suffer with the burden I forced him to go through, so I erased their memories."

"You said that you've met Ash twice," Lucario said in a rude tone, "What happened the second time."

"When I left New Island I took refuge with the clone pokemon at Mt. Quena in the Jhoto region. It was a seclude area and humans did not go there often. While I was touched by Ash's action I still did not completely trust humans. We lived peacefully for awhile but Giovanni had discovered my whereabouts and he sought me out. Once Giovanni found me he forced me to surrender to him or else he would have attacked the other clones. He held me prisoner between these two machines which binded my powers. The pain was excrutiating, and just when I was about to give up hope Ash arrived. He and his friends tried to break me free but they couldn't and I was forced to use all of my strength to destroy the machines I succeeded but I felt my life drifting from me. Ash took me to the spring while his friends distracted Giovanni. As he carried me to the spring I asked him…

_(Flashback)_

"_Why?" Mewtwo asked, "Why are you helping me?"_

"_Well for one thing you saved my Pikachu," Ash answered, "That's a good reason."_

"_The only one?" _

_Ash looked to him with a sincere smile and said, "Do you always need a reason to help someone?"_

_Mewtwo was shocked at the words that left Ash's mouth. Never in his life had he encountered a human so willing to a pokemon in need, without receiving anything in return. _

'_No one has ever cared for me before.' He thought._

"_Perhaps you are unique, a unique human…one of a kind."_

"_You're one of a kind too," Ash said, "Everyone is."_

_(End Flashback)_

"Ash is the only human who has ever showed me kindness and compassion." Mewtwo said as he looked at the group, "He is the only one to have ever cared about my well-being. That is why he has my trust, and that is why I am here."

"Wow." Jackie said thankful he was sitting down.

"I never thought…" Lance looked toward Mewtwo, "Mewtwo I never knew your experiences with humans were so horrible."

"Not all of them," Mewtwo said referring to Ash.

"This kid's just full of surprises." Jackie said.

"How did you meet him?" Lance asked. He and Jackie had yet to share their meetings with Ash.

"You saw him with Manaphy right?" Jackie asked.

* * *

(Jackie's story)

"I was supposed to bring Manaphy's egg back to the main headquarters. Unfortunately he hatched and got attached to May, one of Ash's friends. We were taking him back to the Temple of The Sea and then Phantom comes along and tries to take Manaphy. The kids were able to make it to the Temple but they couldn't translate the words on the tablet that led to the Sea Crown, Phantom came along and translates it but he started stealing pieces of the Crown. Once he took a crystal out of the Crown the Temple began sinking. The kids were leaving the Temple and I chased after Phantom. I started to put the pieces of the Crown back together but Phantom came after me before I could put the last piece in and it got lost. I got back in my submarine and when I came up to the surface Ship told me that Ash and May didn't make it out. Once I heard that I started to worry. A few minutes later I see the Temple rise out of the sea. May, Manaphy, and Pikachu are on the Temple's deck but Ash is nowhere in sight. Then Phantom pops out of the water and grabs Manaphy, I was about to step in but Ash suddenly pops out of the water in a beam of light. He grabs Manaphy and Manaphy with the help of the water pokemon take Phantom out. I asked May what happened when we were heading back to shore. She told me that Ash put her, Manaphy and Pikachu into the only air capsule left and he went off to put the last piece in the Crown. The kid almost didn't make it but he pulled through and put the last piece in.

Jackie let out a laugh and shook his head when he completed his story. "I never thought I could be amazed but he just proved me wrong.

"Unbelievable." Lance said.

"So what's your story Lance?" Jackie turned his attention on him.

"My Red Gyarados." Lance explained. "He's the one who helped me save it."

* * *

(Lance's story)

"I was watching Professor Sebastian and Tyson and the actions of Team Rocket. They're actions at the lake were suspicious. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw that Red Gyarados. I was about to approach it when I saw Ash, Misty and Brock getting attacked by Tyson. I intervened before he could hurt them. I told them to go back to Mahogany town, but he came back. I was undercover as one of the Team Rocket agents when I saw them. They tried to help the Gyarados but the Evolution ray Sebastian made their pokemon sick and they got captured by Team Rocket. I arrived in time to stop Jessie's Arbok from attacking them and they came with me to save the Gyarados. Once it was in sight Ash jumped out of the car and tried calling to the Gyarados but he was shot with a Hydropump attack. He was ok but the Gyarados was heading towards Mahogany town, Ash and the others went after the Gyarados while I took care of Tyson. Officer Jenny arrived just as I had defeated Tyson when I got back to Ash the Gyarados was about to attack again. My Dragonite battled it and once it was defeated I captured it. Ash asked me to take care of it and I assured him I would.

(Lance's Story Part 2)

"The second time I met with Ash it was with Team Aqua and Team Magma. I was undercover as a Team Magma agent to find out what they were planning to do. It turns out they needed to find two orbs to control Kyogre and Groudon. Team Magma had captured Kyogre but they had the blue orb which controlled Groudon, and Team Aqua had a Groudon but they had the red orb which controlled Kyogre. Needless to say there was a huge mix-up. They arranged to make an exchange between the two pokemon, but Shelley, Team Aqua's best member, had broken into Team Magma's submarine and released Kyogre. I was there when she left the ship, and I was about to take action when I noticed Ash and his friends. They were trying to jump the ship when a strong wave hit the ship, the others were able to escape but Ash was left behind. I released Gyarados to make sure his friends were okay. Then I found Ash cornered by Tabatha and a pack of Mightyena, I wanted to intervene but I couldn't blow my cover. So I followed them to make sure that they didn't hurt Ash. They placed him in a cell on the airship and left to find Maxie. They left the ship to find Maxie, but I stayed behind to check on Ash. He seemed fine but his Pikachu had absorbed the blue orb and it was causing it to act irrational. I told Ash to stay on the ship until I came back for him and left to join Team Magma in their negotiations with Team Aqua. The leader of Team Aqua, Archie, had cancelled all negotiations and he used the red orb to control Kyogre. But the longer he was exposed to the orb the more insane he became, Kyogre began to create a storm and everyone was taking refuge in the nearby temple, but I left to find Ash. I met up with his friends Brock, May, and Max and we found Ash through an opening of the airship. He told us that Pikachu had escaped, I got him out and we went into the forest to find it. We got to one of the cliffs on the island and we saw Pikachu on Groudon's head. I used Dragonite to get a closer look at what was going on, when I was looking at the battle I realized something, and I hurried back to tell Ash and his friends. It turns out that Groudon was using Pikachu to protect the island and because it couldn't escape from Team Aqua's prison it enlisted Pikachu's help. I knew it was going to get dangerous so I told Ash to hide but he wouldn't listen. He said he wasn't leaving without his Pikachu, so I told him to ride with me on Dragonite while the others rode on Gyarados. We were flying over the battle and Ash was starting to worry over Pikachu, who was battling Kyogre with Groudon. Archie hadn't come to his senses yet so Brock, May, and Max used Gyarados as a distraction and it worked. The minute Archie drew his attention away from the battle his control over Kyogre had relinquished. The orb left his body and he almost fell to the sea, once the battle was over Groudon released his hold on Pikachu and Pikachu fell into the ocean. Before I even knew it Ash had dived into the water to get his Pikachu. I wanted to go after him but I needed to get Archie on shore, so I brought him there where Shelly, Maxie, and Tabatha were waiting. He woke up but couldn't remember anything that happened, I went back to find Ash and he was on the back of Kyogre. At first I was afraid for him but Kyogre didn't hurt him so I relaxed and I brought him back on Dragonite. Everyone was alright and we just moved on after the entire ordeal.

"That's incredible." Aaron said in awe, "You said that he was on the back of Kyogre?"

Lance nodded.

"Kyogre have never voluntarily had human contact before, they don't believe humans are trustworthy." Aaron explained.

"I guess Ash was an exception." Jackie said

Aaron looked to Lucario. "Lucario you never did tell me how you met Ash."

* * *

(Lucario's story)

"It was at Cameroon." Lucario began. "I was still trapped inside the staff, but I felt Sir Aaron's aura. At first I truly believed it was Sir Aaron, imagine my shock when I break free of the staff and come face to face with a child."

Aaron began laughing, causing Lucario and everyone else to become perturbed. "Master, what is so funny?"

"I should have figured it out through the staff!" Aaron said between laughs.

"I don't understand." Lucario stated.

Aaron had finally calmed down enough to talk clearly but some giggles still escaped from his mouth. "Lucario, when I entrapped you in that staff you never should have escaped. My aura was the only thing that could unlock your imprisonment, so the only person who could free you from the staff would have been me or in this case my children.

"So basically only you or one of your descendants could have freed Lucario." Jackie simplified.

Aaron nodded, "I should have figured it out. Oh. I'm sorry Lucario please continue."

Lucario sighed and continued with his story.

"I was released from the staff and at first I didn't realize how much time had past. Lady Ilene, one of Lady Rin's descendants, had explained it to me. At first I believed that Sir Aaron had abandoned the queen and I was angered by the festival they threw in your honor. Suddenly one of Ash's friends, Max, rushes in and tells us he's spotted Mew. Once Ash heard about Mew taking Pikachu he was insistent at going to the Tree of Beginning to find it. Lady Ilene asks me to accompany them and I agreed. I was still angry at Sir Aaron's deception so I didn't trust Ash or his friends; I remained cold and distant towards them. On the first night of our journey Ash and I had a disagreement; we started to fight one another because we both said hurtful things to one another. The next day we found a Timeflower which contained my memories of Sir Aaron's departure. I was upset and confused and I fled the group but Ash ran after me. He found me near the entrance of a canyon and apologized for his actions the night before. I sensed another presence among the group so I go back to the group Ash follows me and asks what's wrong. I sense an attack coming so I pushed Ash out of the way before he could be hit. I lead them to the canyon entrance for safety and we found the entrance to the Tree of Beginning. We find ourselves battling RegiRock, RegiIce and RegiSteel, and cells from the Tree of Beginning. The group separates and I stay with Ash to help him find Pikachu. We find Pikachu and meet with Kidd again, but Ash's other friends were absorbed by the cells from the Tree. We tried to find an exit but more cells ambushed us, they absorbed Ash and Kidd. I tried to save them but a RegiSteel held me back. When all seemed lost Mew came and told the Tree that the humans were not foes but friends. Ash, Kidd and the others come back but Mew starts to become sick. We immediately take Mew to the Heart of the Tree. Inside the Heart of the Tree we discover Sir Aaron's casing and I discover the truth of his actions. Mew says that we can save the Tree if I use my aura to reverse the effects the same as Sir Aaron did before. I failed at my first attempt I wasn't strong enough, but Ash…he came to help without hesitation. Even when Kidd warned him that he could end up like Sir Aaron, Ash didn't care. All he cared about was the pokemon and the Tree and he uses his Aura to help Mew, this time I join him and our combined powers are working. I sense Ash getting weaker, and I didn't want him to suffer the same fate as Sir Aaron so I pushed him away and give my Aura to Mew. I feel myself grow weaker, and I know that I'm joining Sir Aaron. Ash was upset about my fate but when I started to doubt myself he told me that I was a true Guardian of Aura. He was a true friend; his face is the last thing I remember before I close my eyes.

The stories are told and everyone is silent for a moment.

"Celebi's right Aaron." Jackie said looking at Aaron, "You should be proud of Ash. Look at all he's done."

"Never in my life have I ever seen such a selfless person," Lance said, "He puts our organizations to shame. He's save the world more times than our accomplishments put together."

"Despite our differences we all have one thing in common," Lucario said, "We all care about Ash, so we can't let our anger get the best of us."

He turned to Mewtwo and bowed to him, "I apologize for my behavior earlier, it was inexcusable."

Mewtwo looked at Lucario skeptically before nodding, "Alright, but the only reason I'm staying here is to make sure those Hunters don't get to Ash. I agree with you in not allowing our past anger get in the way. All that matters is keeping Ash safe."

"Well, it's settled then," Jackie said standing up and clapping his hands together, "We all have an agreement. I say we hit the sack, we've got a long day tomorrow."

Everyone agrees and they all stand up to leave the room. Jackie is the last to leave and he accidentally bumps into someone.

"Sorry about that," Jackie said getting up. "I didn't look where I was going."

"It's fine."

Jackie finally looks at the stranger's face and breaks into a smile.

"Chris! When did you get back?" Jackie said clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Chris was now wearing a black tank top with a Pokemon Rangers shirt over it and he still wore his black pants and leather gloves.

"Just now." Chris said laughing, "So what have I missed?"

"Ah, not much." Jackie said waving his hand dismissively.

"Did you find the survivor?"

"Sure did." Jackie assured, "He's safe and sound here at the base."

"That's a relief," Chris said, "If you don't mind Jack, I got to hit the sack, I'm beat."

"Sure thing." Jackie said, "I'll see you in the morning."

They nodded at each other and parted ways.

Once Chris was in his room he took his cell out and dialed the number.

"Well?" Malic growled impatiently on the other end.

"He's here." Chris said, "Should I grab him tomorrow?"

"Not yet fool!" Malic snapped, "We still need to maintain your cover. Besides it's too soon, let them think they're safe for now. I'll give the signal of when to get him"

"Alright." Chris said, "But why wait three hundred years to go through all of this trouble now?"

"If you must know, it's to make sure Aaron suffers in the worst way possible." Malic said.

"How could you have planned all this when you didn't even know Aaron would come back?" Chris suddenly paused.

"Wait…_Did_ you know Aaron would come back?"

"I have my ways Chris," Malic said, "Once Raia had ruined my revenge, my original plot was destroyed. On the night of the Massacre, somehow I knew, I _knew_ Aaron would return, and what better way to get my revenge than to destroy his son right before his very eyes."

"If you were just going to destroy his son, then why steal all of the equipment from the labs in the first place?" Chris asked. "Why start the war if your revenge against Aaron was your only goal

"Never mind that now." Malic said, "All will be explained soon enough. Just keep an eye on the boy and do not touch him until I give the signal. Understood."

"Yeah."

The line went dead and Chris hung up.

"I've got my work cut out for me." He went to bed.

* * *

While everyone went to their bedrooms, Aaron went back to Ash's room. He walked in to find Ash still sleeping. The covers were over his shoulders now, but his head was still rolled to the side. Celebi was still keeping watch over him.

"How is he?" Aaron asked.

"He's fine." Celebi assured. "He's been sleeping peacefully since you left."

Aaron walked to his bedside and started smoothing Ash's hair again.

"Thank you." Aaron said, "Thank you for protecting him all these years."

"I owed it to you." Celebi said, "I failed to protect Raia, I wasn't going to make the same mistake with Ash."

"What if he doesn't accept me?" Aaron asked suddenly, "What if he doesn't want me as his father?"

"I understand your fear." Celebi said putting a hand on his shoulder. "But Ash will understand; you had no control over what happened, no one did. Sure he'll be upset at first, but he's not unreasonable. He'll hear you out, and he most definitely will not reject you."

"Do you really believe that?" Aaron asked finally looking at Celebi.

"I know it." Celebi said. "You are his father after all, he'll never reject you."

"Thank you." He turned his attention back to Ash.

"Are you staying?" Celebi asked.

Aaron nodded and Celebi brought a chair to the bedside. "You're going to need this."

"Thank you Celebi" Aaron said sitting. "Really, thank you…for everything."

Celebi nodded in understanding and left the room.

Aaron looked back to Ash and grasped his hand again. At that moment Lucario entered the room.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Everything is fine," Aaron assured, "Ash is just getting his rest."

"Are you going to tell me why you were screaming earlier?" Lucario asked.

Aaron froze. He had almost forgotten about that.

"Do you really want to know?"

Lucario nodded.

"When you left Ash started tossing and turning," Aaron explained. "At first I panicked I didn't know what to do. I was going to leave the room to call for help but Ash grabbed my wrist. Suddenly we shared a vision together."

Aaron couldn't continue for a moment.

"Master? What was the vision?"

"Her death." Aaron said sadly. "Ash witnessed her death."

"You mean he saw it?!" Lucario asked then his fists started shaking. He punched the wall next to him.

"How much more does he have to suffer?!" he shouted. "Hasn't he been through enough?!"

Aaron stood up and took Lucario by the shoulders. "Lucario, I understand your anger but like you said we can't let our anger get in the way of what's important."

He looked towards Ash as if to remind him, "We need to be strong for Ash. After all it's him that we should be thinking about not the past."

Lucario calmed down considerably. "Forgive me Master."

"It's alright." Aaron assured. "Let's just focus on Ash."

Judy suddenly entered the room. "I figured I'd find you here. I just came to give you something."

She handed Aaron what appeared to be a bundle of clothes: A black leather vest with buttons, a blue short-sleeved t-shirt, black pants, black boots, and black fingerless leather gloves with blue orbs at the back of the hands.

"It's about time you started dressing like you're from this century." Judy said, "You're clothes make you a little conspicuous around here. Also, I modified those gloves to work like your old ones."

"Uh...Thank You Judy." Aaron said looking perterbed by the clothes. "That's very thoughtful of you."

"No problem." Judy said cheerfully with a smile, "Give my best wishes to Ash when he wakes up."

She left the room.

"She has a point Master." Lucario agreed. "You are conspicuous with those clothes."

"I suppose you're right." Aaron said putting the clothes on a table. "I'll change in the morning, but for now I'm going to sleep."

He and Lucario fell asleep in two chairs next to Ash's bedside keeping watch over him for the entire night.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer I don't own pokemon or its characters I am only responsible for the plot.

Hi Guys, I finally updated. I know it's not as long as the past chapters but I felt as though I've made you wait long enough.

Enjoy! And tell me what you think!

* * *

(Ch. 11)

The next morning Ash woke up feeling groggy and sore. He groaned as he sat up and put a hand to his head. At first he was disoriented he couldn't remember what happened last night until he saw two empty chairs beside his bed, then it all came back to him.

"Did that really happen?" Ash asked himself.

He looked up when the door opened and Aaron came in with two breakfast sandwiches in his hand. He lwassurprised to see Ash awake. He was also wearing the clothes Judy gave him: the leather vest buttoned to make a V-neckline and a blue shirt underneath with black pants and black boots and fingerless leather gloves with blue orbs on the surface of the hands. The only thing that hadn't changed about his wardrobe was his hat.

"Hi Ash, how are you feeling?" Aaron asked. He appeared to be nervous. Ash didn't answer, he just stared at him not sure of what to think of him.

"I thought you might be hungry when you woke up." Aaron handed one of the sandwiches to Ash.

"Thanks" Ash took the sandwich and started to eat it; Aaron sat in one of the chairs and joined him. For awhile they ate quietly until Ash spoke up.

"Hey…Sir Aaron? I'm really sorry about how I acted towards you yesterday." Ash said.

Aaron held up his hand, "Its fine, I understand completely as to why you did. I know you have a lot of questions Ash and they will be answered but you should eat first. By the way just call me Aaron alright?"

Ash nodded and continued to eat. A few minutes later he was done and getting dressed, once he put his cap on he followed Aaron out of the door. As they walked down the hallway he spotted a phone.

"Wait" Ash said walking to the phone, "I should call my Mom, she's probably worried sick."

He dialed the number and after two rings Delia's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello?!" Delia said, instant relief was seen on her face as soon as she saw Ash, "Ash?! Are you alright?! Where are you?"

"Mom, I'm fine," Ash insisted. "I'm with…some friends. I can't talk for long; I just wanted to tell you that I'm ok. I'll try and call later, but I gotta go right now. I love you Mom, bye."

"Ash wait…" he hung up on her before anymore could be said. She sighed as she looked at the phone.

"I love you too."

* * *

Once Ash hung up he followed Aaron to the briefing room, once he opened the door Ash was facing all of his friends from his past adventures, some of which he never thought he'd see again; Lance, Jackie, Mewtwo, Lucario, and Celebi.

Ash stared at them in silent shock; Celebi was the first to speak.

"Hi Ash," She said, "You're probably wondering why you're here…why we're all here."

"What is going on?" Ash finally said

"Ash you should sit down," Celebi said, "There's a lot we need to tell you. I'm just not sure where to start."

"I think we should start with Ash's story," Lance said as Ash and Aaron took their seats, "Ash we need to know everything you know about the people who kidnapped you. Anything you can think of."

"I don't really know that much about them." Ash explained, "Everything happened so fast, they came out of nowhere and just grabbed me. They took me to their ship and put me in a room then put these cuffs on me and then I feel this terrible pain. The next thing I remember is waking up and…"

Ash cut himself off, he clenched his fists as they started shaking.

"Ash, what happened after that?" Aaron asked putting his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"He came in…Malic. He said that he was looking for me but I didn't understand why. He shocked me again like the others did before he came in. The next thing I remember is waking up and seeing Lucario, Mewtwo and Sir Aaron in my room."

"Who were they?" Ash asked once he was finished, "He said that he's been looking for me for years. Why did they even take me in the first place?"

Everyone looked at each other in bewilderment but they knew that Ash had the right to know.

"Ash the people who took you were called the Aura hunters" Jackie explained.

"The people who killed the Guardians?" Ash asked. "They still exist?"

"You know about them?" Lance asked surprised that Ash knew.

"I learned about them at this exhibit in the Viridian Museum." Ash explained, "They were all about the history of the Aura Guardians." He grew silent for a moment then looked up to them.

"Wait, did they come after me because of my aura?" Ash asked.

Again he caught the room by surprise; they didn't realize that Ash could piece together the situation so quickly.

"That's one of the reasons." Jackie explained. "But it's not the only reason they took you."

"Why else would they want me?" Ash asked.

Everyone looked to Aaron when Ash asked that question. Aaron sighed as he stood up.

"Would everyone leave the room please?" he asked. Everyone except Celebi complied with his demands. She stayed behind knowing that Aaron was going to need help explaining the situation. Lucario lingered behind.

"It's alright Lucario; I need to do this alone." Aaron said

Lucario nodded in understanding and closed the door behind him.

Ash grew confused as he looked at Sir Aaron. "What's going on?"

"Ash," Aaron began, "There's something you need to know. Something important, but first I need you to look at something."

Ash stood still with a perplexed look on his face. Aaron took out the locket and opened it for Ash.

"That's my locket." Ash said, "Where did you get it?"

"The doctors took it off when they treated your wounds," Aaron explained "Ash have you ever seen this woman before?"

Ash looked at it and flinched. "Yeah, I've seen her before."

"Where?" Aaron pressed hating to make Ash relive the nightmare.

"I've seen her in my dreams…where I saw Malic." Ash said in a controlled voice.

"You've seen Malic before?" Celebi asked in surprise.

Ash nodded and Aaron continued with the questions.

"What happened in your dream Ash?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"She was running," Ash said, "She was carrying something in her arms, it felt like…she was carrying me. I don't understand why it felt like that, but it did. She put me down, everything gets dark then I'm being carried away. The next thing I see is her fighting these men, but she goes down. Malic comes to her and they talk. I can't remember what they said, all I can remember is Malic over her and he has a dagger in his hand then he just…he kills her."

Celebi is frozen throughout the entire story, she never anticipated Ash witnessing the murder. He never should have been able to; she took him away before they killed Raia.

"Who is she?" Ash asked looking up at Aaron, "You're in the picture with her. Why am I seeing her in my dreams?"

Aaron kneeled on one knee, and put his hand on Ash's shoulder. As he looked at Ash's eyes he felt as though he was looking at Raia. Telling Ash the truth would be the hardest thing he ever had to do.

"Ash, her name was Raia," Aaron began, "She was my wife."

"I thought Guardians couldn't get married." Ash interrupted.

"We couldn't, that's why we kept our marriage secret. Only Lady Rin, Celebi, Mew, and Lucario knew of our marriage." Aaron explained. "But Ash, she was much more than that."

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked.

Celebi floated next to Aaron and Ash. "Ash, you said you were adopted. Could you elaborate more on what happened during your adoption?"

"Why do you care if I'm adopted?" Ash asked looking between them and getting more confused and annoyed by the minute. He wasn't getting the answers he needed.

"Ash please," Aaron begged, "We need you to tell us. It's crucial we know everything about your adoption."

Ash looked at their faces and saw their sincerity so he continued his story, "I just found out yesterday. I found a basket in our attic, there was a blanket and that locket inside. When I asked my Mom she told me the truth, she told me that she found me in the basket with nothing but the blanket and the locket. They're all I have left of my birth parents."

"Ash, that's the reason why the Hunters were after you." Celebi admitted, "It's because of your birth parents."

"What do they have to do with this?" Ash asked.

"Ash you know the history of the Guardians right?" Celebi asked. "Do you know the specific details about the Massacre?"

"Yeah, I know that all of the Aura Users were killed of by the Hunters," Ash said.

"Did you know that there was only one survivor out of the entire Massacre?" Celebi pressed.

"What do I have to do with that?" Ash asked

"Ash… you _are_ the survivor?" Celebi asked.

For a moment time was still as Ash processed it, he slowly rose from his seat.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Ash, the truth is you're not from this time." Celebi explained, "You were born over three hundred years ago. The only reason you survived the Massacre was because I brought you here."

"So… you're telling me that I'm from the past?" Ash asked growing more confused by the minute. "But Why? Why would you bring me here? Why did you save me?"

"Because your mother asked me too." Celebi said.

Complete shock was on his face. "What?"

"Ash…Raia was… (Sigh) she was your mother. Your _birth_ mother. " Celebi said.

"My Mother…She was my mother?" Ash sat down again staring into space.

"Yes Ash, She was your mother." Celebi leaned closer to Ash, "Raia did what she thought was best for you; she sacrificed her life to protect you. She knew that without Aaron she couldn't keep you safe, so she begged me to take you to another time, and I agreed. That's the only reason you're alive today."

Ash stood frozen to the spot then began to back away slowly shaking his head, "No…that's not…that can't be true."

"Ash it is true" Aaron said, "Everything Celebi is telling you is true."

Ash turned to face him, "Wait a second… didn't you say that Raia was your wife."

"Yes Ash, I did" Aaron said.

"But that means…No." Ash said shaking his head and finally realizing what that meant.

"Yes Ash…I'm your father." Aaron said.

Ash slowly backed away from him.

"Ash." Aaron walked toward him with his hands held out. Ash quickly turned away from him and ran out of the room.

"Ash!" Aaron called out trying to run after him, but Celebi stood in the way.

"Let him go," She said, "He needs time to process this."

Lucario entered the room, "I saw Ash running…is everything alright?"

"I told him Lucario," Aaron said sitting down, "I told him everything…he didn't take it very well."

Lucario walked toward his master, a look of concern and sympathy on his face. "Are _you_ alright Master?"

"He ran from me," Aaron said with his hand over his eyes, "I reached out to him and he ran away."

"He's going through a very troubling time right now Master." Lucario said, "He's been told many disturbing things today and he needs time to process everything. Try and be patient Master, right now he's confused, angry, and afraid. He needs us…but he's going to need you most of all."

Aaron sighed and removed his hand from his face but kept his gaze on the ground, "You're right Lucario, and I can only hope he'll come around soon."

* * *

Ash was running; he kept bumping into people but he didn't care, right now he had to get away. He ran all the way to the outside of the base; it was a beautiful day outside the base was surrounded by green forest trees he stopped at a lake and fell to his knees. He sat on the ground and pulled his knees to his chest. He buried his face in his knees and his shoulders shook as he cried.

For several minutes Ash stayed in his spot crying his eyes out. He didn't notice the footsteps behind him.

"Are you alright?"

Ash looked behind him to find Mewtwo standing behind him. Ash tried to dry his tears but Mewtwo already saw them.

"I-I'm fine" Ash said unconvincingly.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Mewtwo asked.

Ash shook his head and Mewtwo sat down next to him.

"I take it that Aaron told you the truth." Mewtwo said.

"You knew?" Ash asked.

"We all knew," Mewtwo said, "That's why we were in such a rush to find you."

"I just…I can't believe…I can't believe any of this." Ash said in a shaky voice. "I just found out that I was born over three hundred years ago, my birth mother is dead and I just met my father for the first time in my life."

Mewtwo looked at Ash in concern, he could sympathize what Ash was feeling. He experienced similar feelings when he was thinking about his existence as a clone.

"I'm sorry," Mewtwo said, "I can understand what you're going through. I experienced similar feelings when I was coming to terms that I was a clone."

"Hey Mewtwo," Ash asked, "How did you get over these feelings? You said you felt the same way I do right now because you're a clone. How did those feelings stop?"

"They stopped when I met you the second time." Mewtwo answered.

"At ?" Ash asked.

Mewtwo nodded and gazed at the water for a moment, and then he looked towards Ash with a serious expression on his face.

"Ash, do you realize that we've met before?" Mewtwo asked.

"The first time was on Mew Island, I remember" Ash said. Mewtwo jumped in shock.

"You remember?" he asked in disbelief.

"I've always remembered." Ash said, "At first my memory was erased like everyone else, but my memories came back through my dreams, and I remembered you. I remembered everything."

"Do you remember what Mew and I…" Mewtwo couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah…I remember what happened." Ash said knowing he was referring to the attack.

"Then why are you still talking to me?" Mewtwo asked.

"I never held it against you," Ash explained, "I made the choice to stand between you two, and I don't regret it for a minute. I would do it again if I had to."

"How can you still speak to me after what I did to you?" Mewtwo asked surprised that Ash would forgive him so easily.

"Because I knew you were going through a hard time," Ash said, "You were so angry at every human, you had bad experiences with humans, but I knew that once you and Mew were flying with the clones you had changed."

"I suppose I have you to thank for that." Mewtwo said.

"Me?" Ash was surprised.

"It's because of you that I don't hold grudges against humans anymore." Mewtwo explained, "You showed me the best of what humans can be, so I do my best to not give in to my anger towards humans."

"But you still don't trust them do you?" Ash asked.

"The only human I trust in this world is sitting next to me." Mewtwo said.

Ash was shocked and surprised that Mewtwo thought so highly of him.

"Why me? Why do you trust me so much?" Ash asked.

"Because you have done nothing but show me the best of what humans can be," Mewtwo said, "you represent the best of humanity and you have saved me from both myself and Giovanni."

Ash remained silent reflecting on what Mewtwo had just said.

"I know that right now you are feeling as confused and angry at Aaron," Mewtwo said, "but you shouldn't blame him, he had no control over what happened to you or Raia, and he cares for you. He cares about you deeply; you should give him a chance."

"I guess you're right." Ash said. Mewtwo stood up and held his paw towards Ash.

"Shall we go back?" Mewtwo said. Ash took his hand and without warning gave Mewtwo a hug. Mewtwo was startled and didn't know how to respond but Ash didn't hold on very long.

"Thanks for the talk Mewtwo, it really helped me." Ash said.

Mewtwo softened, "I'm glad that I was able to help you for once."

They both walked back to the base. Once they entered the building Lance and Jackie ran towards them.

"Are you alright?"

"Where have you been?"

Ash stepped back in bewilderment; he wasn't used to getting so much attention about his safety.

"I'm fine," he said, "Mewtwo found me and brought me back."

Lance and Jackie finally relaxed and took a good look at Ash.

"It's good to see ya again kid." Jackie said getting Ash in a headlock and ruffling his hair knocking his cap off in the process.

"Jackie, give him a break." Lance said pulling Ash from Jackie's arms, "You're suffocating him."

"How are you feeling Ash?" Lance said looking at Ash in concern.

"I feel a little better now." Ash said looking towards Mewtwo in gratitude, then put his cap back on.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked them.

"We were worried about you." Lance answered.

"Yeah Ash," Jackie said, "Once we found out you were in trouble, we jumped at the chance to come and help you. Especially after the way you helped us."

"Uhh-Well...thanks." Ash said not used to so much attention.

Aaron and Lucario walked in with Celebi, Aaron immediately approached Ash his fatherly instincts taking over his reluctance.

"Are you alright?" Aaron asked.

"I'm OK." Ash said. Celebi approached the group.

"We need to talk." She explained, "We still need to cover the plan of protecting Ash, we haven't heard the last of the Hunters."

"Why would they be that obsessed over me?" Ash said still not grasping the significance of his life. "Lucario and Mewtwo already got me away from them, and I already know who I am. Why would they still try to come after me?"

Celebi looked at Ash in disbelief, "Ash, listen to me very carefully. Malic and Aaron have been rivals since they became Guardians together. Malic will do whatever it takes in order to make Aaron suffer, and he will do whatever it takes to accomplish his selfish desires. Ash, all of this involves you, he will try to get at Aaron by hurting you. Malic doesn't care about the fact that you're a child, he doesn't care if you can't use your aura, he will _kill_ you if he gets the chance and we are not going to let that happen."

Ash was still in shock at the fact that his life could be in so much danger so he merely nodded his head. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed when he saw that it was Aaron.

"Ash, Celebi and I were discussing possible ways to help you" Aaron said, "And we feel as though you would benefit from training from Lucario and myself."

"You mean teaching me how to use my Aura?" Ash asked looking at Aaron in shock.

"Yes Ash," Lucario said, "If you were trained in the teachings of Aura then you would be better prepared to protect yourself should the time ever come."

Ash thought it over and looked towards Aaron. Mewtwo said that Ash should give him a chance and he knew that Mewtwo was right.

"Ok," Ash said, "I'll do it. I'll train with you on how using my Aura."

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked not wanting to force Ash into anything, but Ash nodded.

"I want to understand what I have. I should be able to understand what my power is."

"Then it's settled." Jackie said clapping his hands trying to break the tension that lingered in the air. "Ash will train with Aaron and Lucario and we'll keep posts on the Hunters' whereabouts."

Ash nodded in understanding and looked towards Aaron and Lucario. "When do we start?"

"Right now." Aaron said leading Ash and Lucario to a training field.

* * *

FINALLY AN UPDATE! Guys, once again I am SO SO SO sorry about the long wait but I kinda had writer's block but I'm back and I will do my best to get the next update as quickly as possible.

p.s. For those of you who are Mewtwo and Ash bonding lovers, here it is. Let me know what else you guys would want to see in my story.

Don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or its characters. All I own is this plot.

Hi guys. Here's another update.

I really hope you enjoy it.

* * *

(Ch.12)

Aaron led Ash and Lucario to a training field; he stood in front of them and looked to Ash.

"Ash the first thing we're going to do is teach you how to harness your aura" he explained cupping his hands and a small aura sphere was glowing in his hands. "The key is to concentrate."

Ash nodded and copied Aaron's hand motions he closed his eyes and relaxed. Soon enough a blue spark was glowing in his hands. Ash didn't stop his concentration and kept his eyes closed, he didn't even realize that the sphere was getting larger but Aaron and Lucario noticed and they were astounded.

"Ash!" Lucario cried out in alarm as the sphere got as large as Ash's chest and head. Ash opened his eyes and as soon as he saw how large his sphere had gotten he started to panic.

"Waaah!" he dropped his hands and let the sphere go and it went on to explode near Aaron and Lucario they fell back due to its power.

Oh Man!" Ash said as he ran towards them. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to!"

Aaron sat up and looked at Ash in amazement, "Sorry!? That was incredible! I've never seen someone produce an Aura sphere that powerful at such a young age! Especially without training!"

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Even I've never had such natural ability!" Aaron said getting up; Lucario followed suit feeling the same sense of amazement Aaron did.

"We must continue," Lucario said, "Time is of the essence, the Hunters could strike at any moment."

Aaron nodded in agreement and so the training continued. Meanwhile Jackie and Lance were talking to Judy.

"Are you sure that there's a leak?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie, how else would the Hunters have known you were going to raid that warehouse?" Judy asked.

Jackie looked out the window to see his fellow comrades socializing with one another. He couldn't believe that one of his own would betray them.

"Judy how can you think that?!" Jackie said refusing to believe it.

""With all due respect Jackie," Lance began, "I don't see who else it could be, I didn't even tell my men we were going to the warehouse until that night. You had planned the raid with your men for an entire week."

Jackie looked out the window again, "But who? Who could it be?"

* * *

Chris had slipped from his comrades and gave Malic another call. "The kid knows about us and Aaron's already told him the truth."

"Just keep a low profile and watch him," Malic growled, "I'll tell you when to move and take the boy."

The line went dead and Chris gave an angry sigh and flipped his phone shut. He continued his facade as a ranger.

For about two hours Ash had been training with Aaron and Lucario and he was advancing very quickly. He could already use his aura sight, and produce spheres like Lucario could. By the end of their training everyone was on their knees panting and feeling worn out.

"I think that's enough for today," Aaron said. "We'll try and continue this tomorrow." They all got up and went back to the base. They walked all the way to the cafeteria where they met Lance, Jackie and the others. Lucario and Mewtwo preferred to find their own meals outside.

"How did the training go?" Lance asked.

"It went well," Aaron said, his heart beaming with pride, "Ash has natural talent in his powers. Not even I advanced as quickly as he has.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Jackie said. He jumped when someone approached their table.

"Oh Chris! It's good to see you." Jackie said standing up. "Guys this is my best friend Chris Connor."

Aaron and Jackie nodded their greetings but Ash stared at Chris in shock.

"Oh I forgot, Chris this is Ash." Jackie said.

"We've met already." Chris said holding his hand out to Ash. "How are you doing Ash?"

"You're the guy I saw at the Museum." Ash said.

"Museum?" Jackie asked.

"I went to Viridian to check out the Aura exhibit." Chris explained. "I just wanted to see if I could find any information to help Aaron."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jackie asked

"I didn't want to disappoint you if it was a dead end." Chris explained. "I should be going. I've got other stuff to take care of."

"I'll walk you." Jackie said following Chris outside the cafeteria. Ash didn't take his eyes off of Chris.

"Ash are you alright?" Aaron asked.

"That guy Chris," Ash began, "I'm getting a bad feeling from him."

Aaron's eyes grew serious, while Lance was looking confused.

"Ash don't ever be alone with him understand?" Aaron said. "Make sure at least one of us is with you at all times."

Ash nodded. "Yeah, ok."

He got up and left the cafeteria.

"What was that about?" Lance asked. He looked towards Aaron whose eyes were closed in concentration, and then he opened them again.

"What was that?" Lance asked.

"I just sent Lucario a message to keep an eye on Ash." Aaron explained.

"Why?"

"I'm not so sure about Chris either." Aaron said, "If Ash is getting a bad feeling from him then I trust his instincts."

"Jackie seems to trust him." Lance said still feeling reluctant about it.

"Just make sure that he's not around Ash alone." Aaron said, and then left the cafeteria. He found Ash in the hallway on the phone.

"I'm fine Mom, really." Ash said

"Ash where are you?" Delia asked, "You haven't told me where you are or what you're doing there. Everyone is worried sick about you."

"I'm safe ok." Ash said in a quiet voice, "Tell everyone not to worry about me; I'll try to call everyday, but I'm fine where I am. I'm with a few friends and they're taking care of me."

"Ash I'm your mother." Delia said, "I can't help but worry."

"I'm fine," Ash reassured her again, "Tell Brock, May and Max that I'm fine, and make sure Pikachu takes care of the other Pokemon."

"Ash"

"Mom, just trust me ok? I have to go now," he said noticing Aaron, "I love you bye."

"I love you too honey." Delia said, "Good-Bye."

He hung up and looked behind him to see Aaron behind him.

"I didn't want to worry her." Ash said as if explaining his actions towards his mother.

Aaron nodded in understanding and sensing the feeling of homesickness and worry from Ash he quickly moved to change the subject.

"It still amazes me." Aaron said examining the telephone from Ash's hands, "I've been here two months and I still can't get used to the technology here. What is this called again?"

Ash was confused by the turn of the subject but decided to follow along.

"It's just a way for us to talk to people." He explained, "If we're far away from someone we care about we can just use the phone to call them."

"Ah, if only we had this device in my time, I could talk to your mother everyday." Aaron joked then stopped when he realized what he said.

Ash tried to make it easier for him.

"Did you need something?" Ash asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted me to show you to your room." Aaron said. "It's getting late and you probably want to get to sleep."

"Yeah ok." Ash said. He got up and followed Aaron to their rooms. Aaron tried to make conversation with Ash.

"I'm impressed with you Ash," Aaron said, "It's only been a day and you're adjusting so well to everything."

Ash shrugged his shoulders feigning indifference to his bravery. Aaron looked at Ash in pride, not many people would be as humble as he was being if they accomplished the same things he did.

He stopped at a plain white door where the Rangers dorms were. He opened the door and showed Ash his room. It was simple: white walls with a window, a bed with a pillow and blanket, and a desk for writing.

"My room is right next door, so if you need anything just knock on my door." Aaron explained as he was about to leave the room.

"Wait." Ash called.

Aaron looked back, "What is it?"

"I was wondering if…you could tell me about my Mom." Ash asked.

"Raia?" Aaron blanched, "You want to talk about Raia?"

Ash nodded. Aaron wasn't sure what to do, but he knew that Ash deserved to know about his mother.

Aaron sighed and he sat on the bed. "Alright then, what do you want to know about her?"

Ash joined him on the bed, "What was she like?"

"Well for starters, she was intelligent," Aaron started "and strong. I remember our first meeting. I was training at the Cameroon Lake, and then a rock was thrown at me. Of course I blocked it, then Raia shoots out of nowhere and starts to attack me, and for once in my life I lost. You can imagine my surprise when I look up and see the most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes on. She was very territorial and protective of her grandfather's land. I think the moment I fell in love with your mother was when I looked into her eyes. They were so beautiful, I got lost in them. It was years before I saw her again after that, but once I did I fell in love all over again. We began seeing each other and before I knew it we were getting married. Ash the two years of marriage I spent with your mother were the happiest years of my life, I was willing to give up everything for her. In fact on my last voyage…the last time we ever saw each other, I was going to give up my Guardianship, I wanted to live a full life with Raia and raise a family with her."

Aaron looked at Ash, "Things may not have worked out the way I planned it, but what I am grateful for is that I now have a chance to know you now. I want to be a part of your life Ash; I want to be there for you. If not as a father then as a friend. I understand you have a lot to get used to but all I'm asking of you is to be a part of your life."

Ash nodded slowly understanding what Aaron meant. Truth be told he wanted to get to know Aaron too.

Aaron grasped Ash's shoulder and shook it gently, "I'm right next door if you need anything."

He left the room leaving Ash alone with his thoughts. He soon got ready for bed and went to sleep. Outside his windows two shadows were overlooking him. Lucario and Aaron stood outside his window and watched over him.

"He seems to be adjusting to the truth very well." Mewtwo said. Lucario nodded in agreement, then looked towards Ash and smiled.

"It's amazing," he said, "He reminds me so much of Aaron. He's so selfless and thoughtful to his pokemon."

"I understand that we have our differences and disagreements" Mewtwo said, "But I think we both can agree that they can be put aside for Ash's sake."

Lucario nodded, "He's helped us both in our time of need, and the least we can do is do the same for him."

They reached a tentative agreement and stayed outside Ash's window keeping watch of him overnight.

Meanwhile Aaron had asked Lance for help.

"What is it you need me to do?" he asked.

"Just use... the phone and call…" Aaron closed his eyes in concentration trying to remember where Ash said he was, "Professor Oak, I think the name is. Ash said that's where he was when Celebi took him.

Lance did as he said and a moment later they were face to face with Professor Oak.

"Yes, can I help you?" Professor Oak asked.

"Hello Professor Oak, my name is Lance," Lance introduced, "And this is Aaron. We wanted to talk to you about Ash."

"Ash?!" Professor Oak cried, "Is he with you? Is he alright? Where is he?"

"Calm down" Lance said, "Ash is fine. He's sleeping right now. We're calling you because well…"

Aaron got in front of the telephone, "Hello, My name is Aaron; I wanted to call you because I was thinking Ash is probably feeling lonely right now. He's surrounded by people he's not very familiar with. I was wondering if you could send one of his pokemon here for him."

"Of course, but why is Ash with you in the first place?" Professor Oak asked, "Why can't he come back home."

"Believe me sir; this is the safest place for Ash to be in right now." Aaron said, "For him and for his loved ones. I assure that Ash will be completely safe with us, but he could use a friend, someone he's familiar with."

Professor Oak hesitated then nodded. "Alright fine, I'll send Pikachu there, but I want daily reports on Ash's progress."

"Thank you Professor, this will mean a lot to Ash." Aaron said he signed off.

"This should make him feel a little better." Aaron said.

"I'm sure Ash will appreciate it." Lance said.

"I just don't know how else I can help him." Aaron said.

"Just be there for him." Lance said placing a hand on his shoulder. "For a person who's just found out he's a father you're doing a fine job."

"Do you really think so?" Aaron asked.

"I know so" Lance said. "Let's go. We should get to bed ourselves."

Aaron nodded and they both went to their rooms for a long deserved rest.

The next morning the sun was still shining brightly; the promise of a wonderful day. Ash was eating breakfast in the cafeteria with Jackie when Aaron and Lance approached them with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Ash, we have a surprise for you." Aaron said.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Just come with us and see." Lance explained as he led everyone outside.

Minutes later they were outside in the training stadium.

"So what's the surprise?" Ash said turning to them.

"Turn around and find out." Aaron answered.

Ash did as he was told and was met with the sight of a very old friend.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out as he ran to hug his old friend. Pikachu hugged back with equal force and excitement. Ash finally looked up from their reunion.

"How did you guys do this?"

"Lance gave Professor Oak a call and I explained the situation to him." Aaron explained, "We felt as though you could use a friend around and he sent Pikachu."

"Thanks so much you guys." Ash said hugging Pikachu with more force.

All the men smiled glad to see Ash this happy, Lucario and Mewtwo came in a minute later and looked in on the reunion. They knew Pikachu being around Ash would be good for him.

* * *

I'm sorry about the shorter chappie guys, but I want to update this story as much as you guys do.

I hope you guys enjoy what I gave you, I know you're dying to find out what happens next, and I know you want some action, that's definitely coming up.

Leave a review, and thanks so much for the positive feedback everyone. Please continue to review me.

Hope to update soon. Bye.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or it's characters. I'm only responsible for the plot!:)

HI PEOPLE! FINALLY I UPDATED!

Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you like what you read.

Please don't forget to review. They give me inspiration!

* * *

Ch.13

A week had passed since Ash and Pikachu had been reunited, things were getting better. Ash continued training with Aaron and Lucario and he was making fast progress. Along with controling his aura abilities they were also teaching Ash hand to hand combat with a staff and his hands. The Hunters had no recent activity, and there were no more attempts for Ash; everything was peaceful. That was all about to change.

It was like any other morning. Ash and Aaron were practicing their combat skills with staffs while Lucario, Mewtwo and Pikachu watched from the sidelines. Aaron was good but Ash had natural talent running through his veins, he was able to anticipate Aaron's every move and countered each attack with his own.

"You're doing well Ash," Aaron said as he tried to find an opening but Ash's defense was rock solid. Finally Ash found an opening and attacked Aaron. He disabled Aaron by attacking his leg, and then maneuvered his staff to knock Aaron's staff out of his hands. Then Ash swept his staff at Sir Aaron's ankles and tripped him, Aaron fell to the ground with a thud.

"Alright, alright." Aaron said holding his hands up and laughing, "I surrender."

Ash held out his hand and pulled Aaron up. "I'm impressed Ash. I've never seen anyone advance as quickly as you have."

"Thanks." Ash said as Pikachu ran over to Ash and climbed on his shoulder.

"Pika Pi." Pikachu congratulated.

"Thanks Pikachu," Ash said then he heard growling. Pikachu blushed and bowed his head in embarrassment.

Ash laughed, "I guess Pikachu's a little hungry, I'm going to take him to the cafeteria."

Aaron nodded. "Alright, but be back in an hour to resume training." Ash nodded and left the field. Aaron turned to Lucario and Mewtwo.

"Look after him." They both nodded and moved to follow Ash inside the base. Aaron walked to a different direction; he and the others (Jackie, Lance, and Judy) had set up a meeting to follow up with any recent Hunter activity.

* * *

Meanwhile, Celebi and Mew were scouting the area once again. They had dropped in to check on Ash from time to time and socialized with Mewtwo, Lucario, and Pikachu, but other than that they spent most of their time guarding the base from the outside.

Celebi suddenly felt a disturbance. She turned her head toward the direction she felt it.

"What's wrong?" Mew asked

"I sense something." Celebi explained, she flew towards the direction she sensed it and Mew followed suit. "We should see what it is."

* * *

"Do it now."

He had waited over a week to hear from him and now out of the blue he finally got the call he anticipated.

"Why?"

"What does it matter?!" the voice hissed impatiently, "I've already sent reinforcements, they should be arriving shortly."

"You sure about this?"

"Do not bother me with trivial questions; just do as you're told!" The phone line was abruptly cut off and Chris winced. He sighed and got his weapons ready.

"Time to do the job."

* * *

"Slow down Pikachu!" Ash was shocked at the amount of apples Pikachu had eaten. He was already on its fifth one.

"You really like apples don't you?" Ash asked. Pikachu nodded vigorously his mouth full of apple, he swallowed a big gulp.

"Ka!" it cried satisfied with its full stomach.

Ash gave a small laugh as he stood up. "Come on let's go find Aaron, it's almost time to get back to our training."

As they left the cafeteria they failed to see the silent figure that was following them.

* * *

"As far as I can tell there hasn't been any sort of activity coming from the Hunters at all." Judy explained, "No robberies, nothing."

"Maybe they've given up." Jackie suggested.

"No," Aaron quickly disagreed, "I know Malic, and it's not like him to give up this easily, especially when it comes to revenge. Whatever he's planning it's going to be big and terrible."

"_And it all revolves around Ash." _He thought bitterly.

"What do you suggest we do?" Lance asked.

"We keep our guard up." Judy said, "That's all we can do until Malic makes his move."

"Guess you're right." Jackie sighed. "How's Ash doing?"

"He's fine," Aaron said proudly, "He's progressing very well in his training. He's a natural when it comes to controlling his aura; even I've never had that much control."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Lance said.

"Considering all of the other stuff he's done in his life, his aura training should be a piece of cake." Jackie said leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"I can't help but worry about him though." Aaron said.

"He's in the safest place imaginable and the Hunters haven't had any activity all week." Jackie pointed out, "So don't worry so much..."

Aaron nodded but he couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were walking down the hallway they ran into Mewtwo and Lucario in the main lobby.

The lobby was the largest room in the building, it had blue tile floors, and at the main desk was a large central computer. There were computers on every wall of the room and the ceiling was a large glass dome.

"Ash we were looking for you." Lucario said.

"I know it's almost time for my training." Ash said, "Pikachu and I were headed out to the stadium right now."

Suddenly the lights went out, everyone was confused by the sudden blackout, Lucario and Mewtwo however were instantly on their guard, they flanked Ash on either side and took defensive positions.

"Can you sense anything?" Mewtwo asked.

Lucario released an exasperated sigh, "I can't see or find anything."

Suddenly the glass dome was shattered; Mewtwo placed a barrier around them as the shards of glass rained upon the glass shattered hidden assailants were descending to the lobby by ropes held by helicopters, soon a fight between the Rangers and unknown assailants had emerged. Amongst all of the chaos One of the workers among all the chaos had enough sense to slam the emergency alarm button.

* * *

The meeting was cut short as the alarm rang loudly in their ears and the room was flashing red.

Jackie and Judy stood up immediately. "The alarm. This only happens when something very serious has happened."

Judy logged into the security surveillance on their computer screen. "It's an ambush, the lobby is being attacked!"

Jackie, Lance and Aaron needed no further convincing. They immediately ran to the lobby.

"_Ash be safe" _Aaron thought as he had a sinking feeling the Hunters were behind this scheme.

* * *

Celebi and Mew investigated the site ten miles from the base only to discover that it was nothing more than a bomb carrying a large aura of dark energy.

'Why would Malic waste a good bomb like this?' Celebi thought. She received her answer when she heard a large explosion. She turned to see an armada of helicopters over the base, with her heightened vision she could easily see ropes falling from the helicopters.

'Oh no.' she thought as she sped off to the base as fast as she could with Mew trailing behind her.

'A trap!' Celebi thought fiercely as she raced back to the base. 'It was a trap!'

* * *

Meanwhile the battle continuedamong the workers and the invaders, every corner Ash turned he saw fist fights, and the energies of the Stun Guns and Dark Sphere Cannons. Mewtwo and Lucario were doing well in maintaining their protective circle around Ash. They blasted away any person who came close to Ash. Then things took a turn for the worst.

Out of nowhere, a Dark Sphere came and attacked Lucario and Mewtwo. They fell to the floor with a thud.

"Lucario! Mewtwo!" Ash's arm was suddenly grabbed and force behind his back while another arm snaked around his neck forcing Pikachu off his shoulder. Pikachu looked back to see Ash in trouble but before he could respond another Dark Sphere was fired and hit Pikachu directly.

Pikachu was paralyzed on the spot, while Lucario and Mewtwo were struggling to sit up and fight against Ash's captive.

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed. The lights suddenly turned back on. Aaron, Jackie, and Lance appeared at the entrance and they saw what they all feared.

Chris was holding Ash captive against him and every Ranger and employee was on the floor with a Hunter standing over them.

"Chris." Jackie said in a hushed disbelieving tone. He got over his initial shock and said in a louder voice: "Chris, what's going on?"

"I thought I'd introduce my friends to my fellow Rangers." Chris said spreading one arm around the room and using the other arm to hold Ash tightly against him.

Jackie and Lance whipped their stun guns out, while Aaron held his hands out, pulsing blue with Aura energy.

"Chris put the gun down and tell your men to stand down." Jackie ordered with his rarely used Ranger authority tone.

"Give up?" Chris asked rhetorically, he rolled his eyes as if he was seriously considering it, then his cruel eyes looked towards the men again. "No, I don't think we will. Our boss wouldn't be too happy about that and besides…"

He gestured towards Ash, who was still struggling in his grasp, "Our boss is really anxious to meet Ash."

Aaron let out an involuntary growl as Jackie shouted, "Chris let him go! Let him go right now!"

"Sorry Jackie," Chris said, "but Ash is coming with me for a little chat with Malic."

He gestured above them as they looked up they felt an incredible agony as they too were shocked by Dark Spheres. The men fell to the ground with a thud; they all strained to look up. Helpless to do anything about the inevitable.

"Say good-bye to Daddy Ash." He said as a harnessed was lowered down to his waist he immediately clasped it on the hook attached to his waist. He was lifted from the floor and carried Ash away with him.

"ASH!" Aaron cried out knowing he was unable to stop them. The last thing he heard was the sound of whirring helicopters.

Moments later Celebi and Mew flew in through the broken dome. Celebi glanced all around the room and her worst fears became a reality.

"We're too late."

* * *

Aaron was wincing at the bright light in his eyes. He was hearing voices.

"He's coming around," a female voice said. After a moment of blinking he was staring into Judy's face.

"Hey there, are you alright?" she asked.

Aaron's eyes were adjusting to the light, then as memories came flooding back he bolted up.

"Ash!" he cried out. He looked around only to meet the faces of Lance and Jackie. Once they looked into his eyes their eyes were downcast and their faces held solemn expressions.

"No…" he gasped as he realized what had happened, his fists clenched and he slammed them into the sides of the gurney, "NO!"

"The Hunters had hit every sector at the base." Jackie explained, "Nearly all of our agents were down. Everyone's been up and about for a couple of hours trying to reorganize things, but you and the Pokemon have taken longer to recover."

Aaron tried to get up but Judy held him down. "You can't get up. You should rest for at least another hour."

"How can I rest when my son is in the hands of the most dangerous madman alive?!" Aaron shouted.

"Aaron."

Aaron turned at the voice and found Celebi and Mew floating towards them. His emotions were far beyond his control and he wanted to blame any person he could find.

"What about you huh?!" he shouted, "Where were you when all of this happened? You were supposed to protect him!"

"He tricked us Aaron!" Celebi shouted back, "Malic used a Dark Bomb to distract us. He had this planned all along, and none of this would've happened if _you_ had kept a better eye on the people who worked here!"

"Enough!" Judy said, "Nobody's to blame here, Chris had us all fooled, and none of us had anticipated an attack like this. Aaron I know you're upset, but you are not the only person in this room who cares about Ash."

Aaron gave a defeated sigh and fell back in the bed; he clutched the seats in his fists. "My son…he has my son."

Lance placed a hand on his shoulder, "We're going to find him Aaron. We'll get him back."

Jackie remained uncharacteristically quiet, Judy grew worried.

"Everything alright Jackie?"

Jackie let out a bitter laugh.

"My best friend. Chris was my best friend." Jackie said losing his internal battle to keep his anger in, "I should've known, if I had known none of this would happened!"

Judy placed her hand on his shoulder, "He fooled us all, there was no way you could've known."

"So what do we do now?" Lance asked, "How do we find Ash?"

"Once the Pokemon are well rested and they awaken we can start searching," Celebi explained, "Lucario should be able to find him with his Aura vision."

As soon as she finished speaking Lucario and the others had started to awaken.

Mewtwo bolted awake the minute he opened his eyes, he frantically searched around the room.

"Where is he?!" he demanded as he looked towards the group. Lance shook his head in sadness, Mewtwo clenched his fists and fired an energy sphere to the wall causing a gaping hole.

The noise was loud enough to wake up Lucario and Pikachu. They bewildered and confused looks, then they remembered what had happened.

"They took him." Mewtwo spat bitterly before they could voice the question. Pikachu's ears drooped in sadness and despair, but Lucario had a hard and determined look on his face.

"What do we do?" Lucario quickly asked.

"_You _don't do anything right now," Judy said sternly as she pushed him back into the bed, "You and the other Pokemon need your rest, and that goes for you too Aaron."

"We don't have time to rest!" Aaron cried as he tried to get out of the bed, "Ash is serious danger right now! If Malic has him now, then Ash is going to suffer a lot worse then mere Aura shocks."

"You're no good to Ash if you aren't at full strength." Judy said, "I promise, Celebi, Mew, and I will come up with a solution."

Aaron reluctantly obeyed and fell into a fitful rest, while the others came with an action plan.

Two hours later everyone was assembled in the conference room, Judy was explaining the plan, she and Celebi had come up with.

"We've been able to conclude this, Celebi has the ability to sense any force of Dark Magic on the area and Malic has the strongest reading of Dark Magic in the world so once she takes you to him, Lucario can use his vision to find Ash."

The plan was simple and easy to remember, when all members were in agreement they immediately left to the helicopter. Mewtwo, Mew and Celebi were flying solo leading the way for the helicopter to follow, everyone had ear pieces for communication: (Minus the Psychic Pokemon: Telepathy!).

* * *

They were flying over the Viridian forest as Celebi was tracking Malic's aura; it was turning out easier than she thought; it was almost as if he _wanted _to be found. She pushed useless thoughts out of her mind and focused on finding Ash. Soon enough her senses led her to a large mountain in the region.

"It's there!" She pointed; Mewtwo immediately sped off towards the mountain, while the others had to wait until the helicopter landed. Soon enough it did and everyone rushed out of and ran towards the mountain. The surroundings were bare and rocky; they found Mewtwo standing between three tunnels.

"Which one?" he asked. Celebi flew closer and concentrated, her senses were leading her to the left tunnel.

"That one" she pointed out and took the initial to lead. The others followed her lead and walked into the dark abyss of the tunnel.

The tunnels were so dark Lucario had to light their way with an aura sphere. The surrounding were very bare; nothing but dust and rocks. After about an hour of searching Pikachu suddenly lowered his ears and started sparking his cheeks.

"I know, I feel it too Pikachu." Lucario said solemnly. All of the pokemon could feel a dark energy among them.

"We're close." Celebi said, "Everyone keep their guard up."

Everyone tensed as they prepared themselves for anything. They soon reached the heart of the mountain; where they saw the heart of Malic's plan.

They entered a large cave with high ceilings; it was wired with artificial lighting and there was a large machine at the center of the cave with a makeshift lab surrounding it. They soon realized that the machine was built from the stolen equipment from the labs. Finally the one face they were all dreading to see appeared from the shadows.

"Welcome all." He said spreading his arms out wide. "Aaron…it's been such a long time."

"Not long enough." Aaron said darkly, "Where's Ash?!"

"We're quick to the point aren't we?" Malic asked sarcastically.

"Where is he Malic?!" he demanded again.

"He's right here." Malic snapped his fingers.

Ash was dragged out to the room by Chris, who had his arms pinned behind his back in a rough tight grip.

"Ash, are you alright?" Aaron called out in concern.

"I'm fine." Ash tried to reassure everyone despite the tight grip on him.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried; he tried running to his friend, but he was suddenly shocked severely.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried.

The others immediately came to see if Pikachu was alright. Mewtwo tried to approach Ash and Malic but he met the same results.

"What have you done?!" Lucariof demanded as he placed his hands on an invisible barrier; meeting the same results as Mewtwo and Pikachu.

"Well, I can't have you ruining my plans, so I took some necessary precautions."

"What precautions would those be?" Lance asked suspiciously.

"Well for one thing that shield you so brilliantly walked into is to prevent you from interfering." Malic explained.

"Enough of this!" Aaron cried, "Malic, let Ash go! He has nothing to do with this!"

"On the contrary my friend, he has everything to do with this." Malic replied.

"Why are you doing this?!" Jackie demanded. "Why would you steal this equipment? Why did you take Ash?!"

"I wanted to finish what I started three hundred years ago." Malic stated, "With this machine I can bend all Pokemon to my will and with it I will start a war among humans and Pokemon."

"Are you crazy!?" Ash shouted as he struggled against Chris's grip.

"Far from it child and you are going to help me."

"What makes you think I'd help you!" Ash cried.

"This does." Malic said simply.

Malic stretched his hand towards Ash and chanted a spell. A dark purple energy emerged from it and entered Ash's body, he cried out in pain as the energy was slowly and painfully extracting his aura from his body. The others were momentarily dazed; it had all happened so quickly. Mewtwo was the first to break from his daze. He slammed his body to the shield with everything he had and shot at it with all of his strength.

Aaron, Lance, and Jackie were striking the shield with their fists, while the Pokemon were using everything they had, but none had any success.

"NO! Ash!" Aaron cried out. "Malic stop!"

"Pika Piiii!" cried Pikachu as he gave the most powerful shock of his life with Mewtwo and Lucario's power joining his, but it was futile, they had no success in breaking the barrier.

Celebi and Mew didn't react at all, they knew their powers wouldn't work, they could only gaze helplessly as Ash suffered.

Moments later, Malic was done; the last of Ash's aura was extracted and entered Malic's own body. Everyone could feel the rise in power he had acquired. Ash slumped forward in Chris's arms.

"Well it seems as though he is of no further use to me." Malic said in a bored tone. "So you can have him back."

He released the shield and threw Ash at their feet with his newfound power, he hit the ground with a thud and the others quickly ran to him.

Aaron immediately cradled Ash in his arms and gently shook him. He was as pale as death and cold to the touch and his eyes were closed. "Ash? Can you hear me?"

Pikachu got on top of Ash's body and tried to shake his head.

"Pika Pi! Pika!" it cried desperately.

No matter how badly they plead and begged Ash would not wake up, he was oblivious to the world around him.

"He's as cold as ice." Aaron said fearfully, then his entire demeanor changed to rage.

"What have you done Malic?! What have you done?!"

He laid Ash back on the ground and moved to stand up, but Celebi stopped him.

"Aaron stop!"

"What are you talking about?!" Aaron snapped. "We need to end this now!" Celebi hovered over Ash examining his body.

"No Aaron, we need to get Ash out of here! If he stays here any longer he's not going to make it!" she said desperately.

Once Celebi said those words Aaron's entire focus was back to Ash; he knew she was right, for now they had to retreat. He bent down and gently slipped his arms under Ash's knees and back. He lifted him up and quickly ran out of the room, everyone trailing behind. He spared one last look to Malic that clearly said…

This isn't over.

* * *

"I don't understand why you had to take the kid's aura" Chris stated. "Was it just another ploy to get back at Aaron?"

"No, but that was a bonus for me." Malic replied gleefully. "In actual truth, his aura was essential for my success."

"But why?" Chis pestered

"Enough of your foolish questions; just get back to work. The machine must be at full power in one hour!"

Chris left in a disgruntled manner; mumbling bitterly to himself.

Malic sighed and looked towards the machine. He may have the appearance of invincibility, but it was far from the actual truth. He may have been able to sustain life for this long but time was catching up to him. The aura from the massacre could no longer sustain him; and he did not have enough power to single-handedly power his machine. That's why he needed Ash; his aura was so pure and strong it had the ability and power to give him true eternal life and eternal power. It was more powerful than Aaron's, more powerful than all of the auras combined from three hundred years ago. That was why he kept searching all these years because he knew that Ash would be the key to his rise to power. With Ash's aura powering the machine he would be able to start a global war among humans and Pokemon

'One hour.' He thought, 'Only one hour away from my goal.'

He smirked in glee and anticipation.

* * *

At the Viridian Base on the second story, in the infirmary Ash laid on the bed with everyone at his bedside. They all carried solemn looks of despair on their faces.

Celebi and Mew were on either side of him holding his hands. They were transferring their life energy to him.

"This should keep him alive for now." Celebi assured them, then turned serious again. "Aaron, you know what you need to do. Ash won't survive like this very long. He needs his aura back within twenty-four hours, if he doesn't get it back he'll die."

Lucario and Mewtwo clenched their fists at this new piece of information. They had failed Ash once, they were not going to do it again, they would save him even at the cost of their lives.

Aaron was gazing out the window towards the mountain.

"I'm not making the same mistake twice." Aaron said, "We know what he has planned, and we will stop him… and I will end him once and for all."

He kept his gaze steady towards the mountain, knowing that this would be the hardest fight of his life.

* * *

Love it? Hate it?

I hope you guys liked it! Please Review!

btw: I couldn't come up with a name for the machine so that's what it's being called for now.

If you have any suggestions please let me know.

Til the next Chappie! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of the characters. I do own Raia, Malic, and Chris and the plot of this story.

I've always wanted to tell someone where my idea came from. About three years ago I had just watched Lucario and Mystery of Mew and I'm listening to my iPod and one of my all time favorite songs was playing.

It's called "Deliver Us" by Ofra Haza. My favorite part was the Mother singing.

When I heard this song, I started to picture what it would be like if Ash went through a similar situation. The one part that really struck me was when I heard Moses' Mother singing, telling him what she was doing and why she was doing it.

Then I began to think of the movie with Ash and Lucario and I started to put together that scene with Raia. That one scene; that one idea just stuck into my head and it would come and go throughout my mind.

It never occurred to me to actually write the story. I was always reading on this site, I never once thought to be a writer. My sister would constantly tell me that I spend so much time reading this stuff that I might as well write my own stories, I didn't listen, I didn't think I'd be a good writer.

Then the day came when I saw the pokemon episode where Riley was introduced. This was the final push for me to go on the computer and write this story. I thought "Why Not?". I figured I would put it on to see how it turned out and how people would react to the story. I never imagined that so many people would like this story.

Basically what I'm trying to say is that this song was my inspiration for this story. You guys should check it out on YouTube.

I am really glad everybody gave me such positive feedback. Please check out the song, I really want to hear your opinion on it. Thanks so much for reading you guys, I always looked forward to reading your reviews.

Enjoy the last chapter of Son of Aura.

* * *

Aaron was standing by Ash's bedside once more; they had removed his hat, shoes, and hoodie to make Ash more comfortable. He and the others had been preparing for battle since last night and already things were starting to look dismal. The sky was a very dark gray bordering black. Lightning and thunder were flashing and could be heard almost a mile away, and the pokemon were starting to become restless. Even Lucario, Mewtwo, and Pikachu were feeling a change in the atmosphere. There was no way of anticipating how much manpower Malic had behind him, so Lance and Jackie called in every available man from their organizations; they pretty much had a small army of their own.

Celebi and Mew were taking a half hours' rest for themselves. They had assured him that there was enough energy to sustain Ash before they transferred more of their life energy into him. He had eighteen hours left to get Ash's aura back, if not Ash was lost for good. He clenched his fists as he berated himself for once again not being there when he was needed most.

Even though he was assured that it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but feel otherwise.

"You're going to be alright Ash, I promise you." Aaron grasped Ash's hand tightly. "I won't fail you again. No matter what it takes, I'll get your aura back if it's the last thing I do."

"Master."

Aaron turned to find Lucario standing in the doorway.

"They're ready to explain the plan"

Aaron nodded and reluctantly let go of Ash's hand and followed Lucario to the main lobby.

* * *

Jackie and Lance were the ringleaders of the operation. They were standing above the group on the bridge of the lobby explaining their plan to the hundreds that had gathered and came to their aid. Mewtwo and Lucario stood silently in the back. The men were standing in the lobby and listening attentively.

"All Right, listen up." Jackie said, "In about an hour you are literally going to be a part of a great war. What you're going to witness is going to be unbelievable, the things you believed to be myth is actually true."

"We are entering the battlefield with one objective," Lance said pacing the bridge, "To stop this man."

A picture of Malic was shown on the screen. A picture of his machine was shown next. Mew had allowed Judy to place a small camera around her neck so she could take pictures and anticipate how they were going to fight this threat.

"Here's how it's going to work." Jackie said taking the lead, "We will split into two groups. My group is to handle Malic's men; we are to stop them at all costs. Luckily Judy has developed special weapons that can counter the Dark attacks of Malic and his men."

He showed them various weapons such as staffs, metal manacles that could tie around the body (Think about the manacles that were in Mewtwo Returns), and shock capsules. Each weapon had a blue stone on it that matched the ones on Sir Aaron's gloves. Judy had been able to develop the special stones that could generate artificial aura.

"And while they provide us with backup," Lance said, "My group's job is to disarm and destroy this machine."

"Listen up people," Jackie said in a serious voice, "The battle we are about to fight will literally determine the fate of our world. So failure _is not an option._"

Lucario and Mewtwo said nothing. They knew what they were assigned to do. They would provide leadership to the pokemon that would fight in the battle with them.

As they paused to let the discussion soak in Aaron came striding in the room. He stormed up the stairs and met Lance and Jackie across the bridge.

"I am going to make this very clear," Aaron said in a really low voice, "Do what you must, but Malic is mine."

Lance and Jackie were surprised by Aaron's attitude, but they nodded anyway.

Jackie quickly turned to the group. "All right people you have on hour to assemble everything; get to work and meet on the helicopter platform."

The men nodded and quickly moved to prepare. Jackie once again turned to Lance and Aaron and hoped that he could help calm Aaron down. He saw that Lance wasn't having much success.

"You're going down a dark path Aaron," he heard Lance try to explain; "If you fight him for revenge you're never going to be able to live with yourself."

"This man took everything from me," Aaron spat, "My home, my wife, and now he's taken my son! He deserves to suffer everything I've been through one thousand fold!"

"This isn't the right way Aaron." Jackie spoke. Aaron turned around to face Jackie.

"This is justice, Jackie." Aaron said.

"There's a fine line between justice and vengeance." Jackie said, "The Guardians always fought for righteousness and justice. If you go after Malic with vengeance in your heart you'd be turning your back on everything the Guardians taught you."

"You forget one thing Jackie," Aaron said, "The Guardians are dead."

With that he stormed off the bridge with everyone including Lucario looking forlornly at his back.

"What do we do now?" Lucario asked.

"There's nothing we can do," Lance said, "He's going to have to work this out on his own."

"But if he goes to far," Lucario trailed off not wanting to think about the consequences he would face if Aaron had actually destroyed Malic.

"He's going to have to make that choice himself," Jackie agreed with Lance, "No matter what that is he's going to have to live with the consequences."

"We should go," Lance said, "We're going to have to discuss our strategies to the groups we assigned."

Jackie nodded and followed Lance off the bridge; Lucario and Mewtwo had also gone their separate ways. Lucario followed after Aaron, while Mewtwo went elsewhere.

* * *

Mewtwo found himself standing in front of the entrance to the infirmary. He contemplated several minutes before he entered. Truth be told, he was nervous, he didn't want to approach Ash again. He didn't know what to expect if he came. Once he caught sight of Ash, his stomach dropped and he saw red.

Ash looked worse than before, if that was possible. He was even paler and had an air mask covering half of his face, and there were more wires connected to his arms. He could see Mew and Celebi on either side of him diligently transferring their energy once more. Pikachu was lying on the bed with Ash; his ears were down as he gazed worriedly at his friend.

Celebi looked up and was surprised to see Mewtwo standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?"

Mewtwo ignored her question. He slowly walked to the bed until he was at Ash's bedside next to Mew, "What is the meaning of this?"

They knew he was talking about the wires and mask.

"They were necessary, Ash is getting worse." Celebi explained sadly, "He can't breathe on his own anymore, and his heart rate has been dropping significantly."

Mewtwo clenched his fists at his sides, anger boiling his blood. Three years ago he would have scoffed or sneered at anyone who would dare tell him that he would one day care for the well-being of a human. Now here was, desperate to save the life of a thirteen-year-old human child.

"Is there nothing we can do?" Mewtwo asked, exasperated with feeling so helpless. He couldn't deny it any longer; he truly did care about Ash.

"Celebi and I are doing as much as we can," Mew said, "The only thing that can make him truly well is getting his aura back."

Mewtwo had to contain all that rage that was coursing through his veins. He was visibly shaking and sparks were coming out of his hands. He never felt this type of rage towards humans before, not even when he wanted to wipe them out three years ago.

He hesitantly reached to brush Ash's bangs out of his face, he immediately drew his hand back when it came into contact with his skin; Ash was even colder than before. Once again Mewtwo felt a surge of anger, but he kept it in, knowing that if he lost it now, he could endanger Ash even more. He looked around and saw a blanket on a neighboring bed. He lifted it with his Telekinesis and laid it across Ash's body.

"Make sure he stays alive." Mewtwo said. He gave Ash a final glance and walked out the room. He walked until he found the training gym. With a cry of rage, Mewtwo finally released all of the anger he kept in. He threw energy spheres in every direction; he threw heavy weights and equipment across the room. He continued to scream all the while. It continued for about ten minutes until he fell to his knees panting from his anger. Beads of sweat could be seen on his head. Mewtwo didn't realize someone else was in the room until he heard them speak.

"Are you done?"

Mewtwo looked up to find Lucario standing in the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Mewtwo asked not even bothering to argue.

"Looking for you," Lucario explained briefly. "We leave in thirty minutes."

"Did you really think I would forget?" Mewtwo spat.

"I'm not sure what to think of you lately." Lucario replied coolly. "I'm not too sure we can take you if you're going to act so unstable."

"You don't understand," Mewtwo said looking back at the ground. "You don't know the first thing about me."

"I understand what you're going through right now." Lucario said walking towards Mewtwo.

"You have no idea-

"You are not the only one who cares about him Mewtwo!" Lucario cried finally losing his patience. "I cannot believe that you would disregard yourself and waste your energy by destroying half of the gym. Especially when Ash needs you now more than ever. You tell me that he's saved your life, and when it's time for you to return the favor, you do this!"

He gestured to the ruins of the gym.

Mewtwo was up so fast Lucario didn't even realize it until he was pinned against the wall.

"Don't you dare…don't you _dare_ lecture me about my debt to Ash." Mewtwo said in a dangerous voice. "I know better than anyone what that boy has done for me, and nothing I can do will ever repay him for how he's affected me."

"You think I don't want the same thing you do?" Lucario said. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure that to blast the whole lot of them into oblivion, but that won't help Ash."

Mewtwo's anger was finally calmer and he let Lucario down. Both regarded each other silently, minutes passing by, until Lucario was the first to walk away. He stopped at the doorway.

"You're wrong when you say I don't understand." Lucario said looking to the side, "You weren't the only one he changed for the better nor was I. There's not a number that can count the number of lives he's changed, human and pokemon. He is owed a great debt, and I can honestly say this; he is still needed in this world, and I will do everything in my power to make sure he stays in this world.

He finally looked back, "What will you do?"

As Mewtwo watched his back, he allowed Lucario's words to sink in. Finally as if he made up his mind, he followed the direction Lucario walked through intending to do exactly as Lucario did.

* * *

Twenty minutes later an armada of helicopters was stretched across the pad at the base. Squadrons of men and women were loading into the aircrafts. The crafts took flight towards the mountain. Lucario sat next to Aaron as they boarded the final aircraft.

Ash now had less than seventeen hours to get his aura back; the others were trying not to keep track.

Aaron was silent throughout the entire flight, but Lucario could feel the aura of vengeance emanating from him. He was worried about his old master; he knew what kind of path he was heading and he did not like it one bit. He did not know if he would be able to stop him. All he could do was hope for the best and Aaron could catch himself before he went too far.

Mewtwo as usual flew alone, but he knew that they had an understanding. About twenty minutes later the mountain was in view, but that wasn't all.

Malic seemed to have placed an illusionary charm when they first came there because now there was a large fortress in view, with Malic's machine towering over it.

Jackie gave the signal to Lucario and Lucario nodded. He linked with Mewtwo telepathically, telling him that they were up. Mewtwo lifted Lucario out of the helicopter, and the soldiers released the pokemon out of the Pokeballs. Mewtwo also lifted them before they hit the ground. Together the pokemon flew ahead of the helicopters and towards the fortress.

* * *

(At Malic's fortress)

Malic was gazing at his creation. It was over 50 feet high, sparking blue lightning. It had two towers used to harness the electricity it produced and a third tower in the middle that towered over the rods. There was a large glass orb, shining a bright blue color. He could feel its powerful vibrations, pulsing with aura... _Ash's _aura. As he suspected, Ash's aura was enough to sustain the power needed to fuel his machine.

'_And'_ he thought, _'Enough to sustain my eternal life.' _

"Sir!" He turned to find one of his minions calling to him.

"We have intruders approaching!"

Malic used his Vision to seek out the intruders. He smirked as he saw who it was. Aaron did not disappoint him. He had anticipated a battle and he looked forward to the fight.

"Chris!" he called.

Chris jogged up to Malic's side. He was wearing his real uniform. He still wore his black boots and pants, but now he wore a tight all black shirt with the Hunters' symbol and wore a dark purple bandana around his neck.

"Prepare the welcoming committee for our guests." Malic smirked.

Chris nodded understanding exactly what he was saying.

"Yes Sir." He smirked.

Malic then called attention to all of his agents.

"Fellow Hunters." He announced, "The time has come for us to fight the Great Battle. I have spoken of this day for many centuries, and now we must act upon it! In order to achieve our goals and for my plan to succeed, we must destroy all those who oppose us! I say this now…there must be no survivors…and I mean _NO SURVIVORS_!"

There was a loud uproar among the agents. Every Hunter from around the world was gathered in that mountain. Whether they were in the fortress or all across the mountain tops.

"Now men…Prepare for Battle!"

There was another cheer and Chris led the men to the weaponry. They gather guns, bazookas, and long-range cannons for the battle. All of them with the ability to fire Dark Spheres.

Malic climbed the ladder that was built into the wall of his fortress. He climbed all the way to the top balcony and gazed at the armada that was heading his way.

"Let it Begin."

The Hunters threw their Pokeballs in the air and released their pokemon. A huge crowd of Pokemon such as Houndoom, Nidoking, Tyranitar, and too many other species to count had appeared at the forefront of the battlefield.

Meanwhile Lucario had gestured to the pokemon that were below them. Mewtwo nodded and lowered the army to a safe drop then released them. The pokemon jumped to the ground and ran to their opponents.

The fight amongst pokemon had begun.

* * *

Jackie looked downwards toward the pokemon fighting. He signaled to the pilot to go a little farther before they deployed.

The plan was simple; Jackie and his men were deployed first, then Lance and his group would follow. Jackie and his men would cause a distraction for Lance's group while they snuck into the Fortress and towards the machine.

Aaron would follow Jackie's group but he would head straight for Malic. He didn't really listen to Jackie or Lance's instructions. All he had on his mind was Malic.

About five miles from the pokemon battle Jackie felt they were close enough to the Fortress. Jackie finally gave the signal and his men took their cue and jumped from the helicopter. Once they were about twenty yards above them they released their parachutes and jumped on any Hunter that was unfortunate enough to be below them.

Once Lance saw the fights begin he gave the same signal to his group. His team only consisted of about twelve to fifteen men. Lance jumped first then his group followed.

Aaron was the last one left on the helicopter. He spotted Malic on the balcony of his Fortress.

"Take me to him!" Aaron commanded. The pilot reluctantly followed his command. Malic didn't make any move to stop the aircraft. If anything he seemed to welcome it. Once the aircraft was about a hundred yards from Malic, Aaron jumped from the aircraft without a parachute or a jetpack. He appeared to have blasted an aura sphere from the wall towards Malic to increase his speed. Before Aaron could even come close to Malic he was swerved from the air into the fortress wall. He was struck hard enough to cause a dent and fell unceremoniously to the floor.

Malic's aura was a mixture of both purple and blue, a mixture of his own aura and Ash's aura. He levitated from the balcony towards Aaron who immediately jumped up from his position to a fighting stance.

Without missing a beat Aaron immediately threw another aura sphere directly at Malic. Unfortunately Malic was able to deflect it with ease. He finally reached the ground and slowly walked towards Malic.

Aaron didn't even bother to question why he was going so slowly, he just ran towards him with his fist raised, pulsing with aura.

With a roar of rage Aaron punched Malic or at least _tried _to. Malic was able to catch Aaron's fist and threw him across the room into some computers in the lab.

Aaron merely shook off his stupor and ran towards Malic again.

* * *

Jackie and his men were doing everything they could to distract the Hunters. There seemed to be at least five Hunters to ever G-man or Ranger.

Jackie had just finished one Hunter and was about to help one of his comrades until someone stepped in his way.

"Hey Jack," Chris said, "Don't you wanna play?"

Jackie narrowed his eyes and readied his fists. There was no holding back this time, he had to give everything he got in this fight.

"Bring it."

* * *

Lance and his men were able to sneak into one of the tunnels without being seen.

"Hurry!" Lance urged, "We have to make it to that machine as soon as possible."

As they reached out of the tunnel they quickly found themselves in the lab. Unfortunately they were facing over forty Hunters with Dark Sphere guns.

"This is going to take longer than I thought."

* * *

Mewtwo looked down sadly as the Pokemon continued to fight. There were punches, kicks, bites, scratches. All sorts of attacks were used.

'Never again did I think I would face another battle against pokemon.'

He dodged a dark sphere that was heading towards him. Mewtwo's role was to attack and lead all aerial pokemon. He also defended those who were threatened by the dark spheres that were shot from the Fortress.

Lucario was using his combat skills and spheres to any enemy pokemon he could find. Pikachu was close to him using all of his power. Lucario wanted to keep Pikachu close to him partly to protect him.

Lucario suddenly felt a presence and saw that Mewtwo was on his other side.

"Lucario!" Mewtwo said, "Go and aid Aaron."

Lucario looked up in surprise at Mewtwo.

"Go!" Mewtwo urged again as he pushed a Rhihorn away from them. "I will take care of these pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted his agreement.

"Go with him!" Mewtwo ordered to Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head in confusion.

"Why?" Lucario asked also confused.

"You're going to need help if you plan to stop Aaron, now go!" Mewtwo roared.

Lucario knew that there was no time to argue, he quickly placed Pikachu on his shoulder and ran towards the Fortress in pursuit of his master.

* * *

"Come on Aaron." Malic goaded. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Believe me; you have not yet seen what I am capable of." Aaron snarled as he threw another punch. His fist was caught and Malic punched his stomach and kicked him to the ground.

Aaron weakly tried to sit up. Blood was trickling from his lip, and there were already signs of fatigue.

"Here I thought you were going to give me a challenge." Malic said, "Considering it was your son at stake."

Aaron jolted and narrowed his eyes. He jumped from his position and tried to attack Malic once more only to be pushed by his Black Magic.

"It's just like Raia all over again isn't Aaron." Malic taunted, "The helplessness, the desperation. The only difference is that you could have actually prevented Ash's death."

"Silence!" Aaron cried. "You know nothing about them!"

Lucario and Pikachu blasted through the doorway of the lab and saw that on one side Lance and his crew was fighting against Hunters while Aaron was fighting against Malic on the other.

Lucario quickly ran towards Aaron. "Master!"

"No Lucario!" Aaron shouted, "Stay Back!"

"You shouldn't turn help away Aaron." Malic said, "At the rate you're going you need all the assistance you can get."

Aaron ignored him and continued to attack him but it was useless either Malic dodged or shielded his attacks. Aaron wasn't able to get a single shot against Malic.

"I've been thinking Aaron," Malic said as he flew into the air to avoid Aaron. "I've been cruel enough to you son, I should just stop his prolonged suffering and end his misery."

Aaron paused at that and Lucario and Pikachu froze in fear at the implication.

"What are you talking about?" Aaron asked in bewilderment.

"I've just been thinking that with all these men here," Malic said gesturing to the battle, "Who is left at the base, and more importantly… who is guarding your son?"

Aaron eyes widened as he realized what he meant. "You wouldn't."

"You and I both know that I would," Malic said triumphantly, "and I already have. As we speak a team of my Hunters is already heading towards the base and they are going to finish what I started with your son."

"You…_You Monster_!" Aaron roared and ran towards Malic with even more killer intent than he had before. Pikachu quickly joined him; his cheeks were sparking dangerously and pounced on Malic.

As they were fighting Lucario quickly communicated with Mewtwo.

"_Mewtwo…MEWTWO!" _Lucario cried mentally.

Mewtwo was jolted by Lucario's desperation.

"What is it? What's happening?" Mewtwo asked.

"Malic's sent a group of assassins after Ash!" Lucario said.

"**What!" **Mewtwo bellowed. His entire body was shaking with rage and his body was sparking. Any Pokemon within ten feet of him was blown away by the sheer force he was emanating from his body and a twenty-foot crater was forming under his feet.

"They're on their way to the base right now!" Lucario cried in his head, "You're the only one who can stop them. You must go, NOW!"

Before Lucario finished his sentence Mewtwo had already soared into the air and was flying towards the base at his greatest speed possible.

* * *

(Base)

There was no one at the base save for Judy and a few of the scientists. They were lounging around the lab. Judy was at the Main Computer maintaining contact with Lance and Jackie, they hadn't contacted her in awhile and she was starting to worry.

The lab was completely soundproof and it was reinforced so they could be protected against a bomb. Because they were in the lab they couldn't hear the footsteps down the hall nor did they see the Hunters place bombs all around the halls of the infirmary.

Celebi and Mew kept diligent watch over Ash; they were pretty oblivious to what was happening. Then when everyone least expected a large explosion was heard. The rooms and halls were vibrating, including the lab. Then one by one each room was completely engulfed in flames and smoke. Both Celebi and Mew saw a large flame heading towards their room. Their stared in shock and fear.

"What was that?!" one of the scientist cried. Judy immediately ran to the cameras and saw that the medical section was completely destroyed. There was a large chunk missing from the side of the building, it was bare and exposed to the outside world where two helicopters full of Hunters with Missile launcher were armed and ready.

"Oh no!" she gasped. She frantically searched for Celebi, Mew, and Ash. She looked to their room and saw a giant translucent bubble.

Mew had quickly place a shield over them. She let her guard down and waited for the smoke to clear once they did she could not believe what she was seeing. Before she could register what she saw both she and Celebi were shot down by dark spheres instantly paralyzing them.

They struggled to move and they looked up to see a Hunter aim a missile launcher directly at Ash.

"No!" They both cried out. At that moment he pulled the trigger and the missile was headed for them.

They could only lay and watch helplessly as it flew towards Ash.

A large explosion was heard and smoke surrounded the area. Neither Celebi nor Mew were injured and they were confused and afraid for Ash's safety. For the second time that day the smoke held a surprise for them.

As the smoke cleared the saw Mewtwo standing protectively in front of Ash, a shield surrounded them and his hand was outstretched towards the helicopter. His eyes were full of malice.

"You touch this boy… over_ my Dead __**BODY**_!" he snarled menacingly.

Judy and the scientists had arrived on the scene. Judy ran towards Celebi and Mew with an injector in her hand. She injected an antidote for their paralysis and they immediately recovered. Wasting no time they joined Mewtwo's side.

Mewtwo glanced at Judy and gestured to Ash. "Get him to safety!" he ordered. Judy nodded and the other scientists followed her and helped her lift him out of the gurney. They rushed to a secluded corner and placed themselves around Ash in a protective circle, Judy was at the center of the group holding Ash to her chest.

"Celebi, go stand in front of the others." Mewtwo ordered. Celebi complied flying towards Judy and the others, leaving Mewtwo and Mew to deal with the Hunters in the helicopters.

Mewtwo sparked his fists. "Are you ready?" He asked Mew not looking at her. Mew nodded silently and together they flew towards the helicopters.

As more dark spheres were launched at them they countered them with their own psychic attacks.

* * *

Aaron and Pikachu continued to attack Malic without any success. Aaron's rage had turned him into a completely different person. He now had every intention of killing Malic with no remorse.

Lucario began to fear for his old master. If Aaron really did kill Malic with vengeance in his heart then he would never be the same again. He finally joined in with Pikachu and Aaron only hoping he could provide some kind of help.

Jackie and Chris were still fighting with all their might. They used every martial arts move they were taught.

"Just like old times eh Jackie?" Chris taunted.

"Believe me Chris," Jackie growled, "this is nothing like the old times."

"You're not going to hold this whole Hunter thing against me are you?" Chris asked in a sarcastic voice as he punched Jackie's jaw.

Jackie fell to the ground, but he wiped his jaw and swept Chris off his feet by kicking his ankles while he was still on the ground. As Chris fell down, Jackie jumped up and tried to stomp on his chest with his boot. Chris rolled out of the way and flipped back to his feet. He held his fists in fighting positions.

"How could you?" Jackie spat as they circled each other, "How could you betray us like this?!"

Chris launched a punch at Jackie who did a backflip to dodge it. "And for what…What could you possibly gain by becoming one of Malic's lackeys?!"

"Simple Jack…power." Chris answered darkly. "As long as I work with Malic I'll be able to have all the power I want."

"Is the price of a kid's life really worth it?!" Jackie yelled as he threw a punch towards Chris, "The old Chris would have never done something like this!"

"The old Chris is gone," Chris said dismissively flipping out of Jackie's way, "and so will Ash for that matter."

Jackie froze, "What are you talking about?"

Chris smirked, "By now Malic's assassins should be on their way to put an end to Ash's misery."

Jackie turned towards the direction of the base silently cursing the fact that he couldn't do anything to protect Ash now. He turned back to Chris and began to fight even harder, his anger fueling his determination even more.

* * *

Lance and his men were doing everything they could. Lance threw a Hunter against another and he tried to make a break for the machine. However once he was in spitting distance, he got an unpleasant shock. He shook off his stupor and placed a hand in the air at the spot where he got his shock and felt an invisible wall as well as another slight shock. He realized that Malic had placed a powerful shield in front of his Machine. Lance cursed as he wondered what he was going to do about this.

* * *

Pikachu, Lucario and Aaron were fighting Malic with everything they had; the entire fight was a series of punches, kicks, Aura spheres and electric attacks. None of it had affected Malic; his entire body was surrounded by blue aura which shielded him from all of the attacks. Malic finally decided that it was time to end it…to end everything.

He flexed his body and let out an animalistic roar. The energy that he released had repelled Lucario, Aaron, and Pikachu into the air and they lay ten feet from him. Malic levitated once more and reached to the very top of his fortress.

He gazed down at all the chaos that he had unleashed and smirked in satisfaction. Everywhere he looked pokemon and human alike were in combat with one another literally fighting to their deaths, Jackie was fighting with Chris, Lance was fighting off with other Hunters while trying to figure out how to get past the shield. His gaze finally landed on the still bodies of Lucario, Pikachu and Aaron.

He raised a fist in Aaron's direction and started to power his fist with dark magic. Just as he was about to shoot Aaron began to stir and he struggled to sit up, all the while gazing at Malic in hatred

"I suppose this is the end Aaron," Malic called, "I suppose I have your son to thank for that. Good-bye old friend."

He shot the energy and all Aaron saw was a bright light.

* * *

"_Where am I?" Aaron asked himself as he looked around. He was completely surrounded by white._

"_Don't worry," A voice said, "You're not dead."_

_Aaron stiffened, he recognized that voice! _

_He turned to find Raia standing right behind him._

"_Raia!" he gasped._

_She smiled, "Hello Aaron."_

_Aaron ran to her sweeping her into his arms and spinning her into the air. _

"_I don't believe this!" Aaron said as he finally sat her down. "How is this possible!?"_

"_I brought you here." Raia said, a solemn look crossing her face._

"_But why?" Aaron was confused._

"_Aaron," Raia said in a serious voice, "I know what your intentions were with Malic. I felt your rage, your anger, your hatred. It terrified me, you were no longer the man I fell in love with."_

"_Raia," Aaron said in a desperate voice, "Please understand,"_

_Raia held up her hand, "I know why you did it, but in your rage and hatred you forgot one of the most basic principles that the Guardians taught you…Never let your rage take control, because then you lose sight of all that matters."_

"_Raia."_

_Raia place a hand on her husband's face, he leaned into her touch._

"_Remember Aaron," she said, "Remember the love you have in your heart, the love you have for Lucario, for Cameron, for me…for our son."_

_Aaron's eyes widened as she mentioned Ash. _

"_Do this for him." She said, "If you hold on to that love, then there is nothing standing in your way of defeating Malic. Remember Aaron."_

"_I will." Aaron promised looking into Raia's eyes. They leaned in and shared one last kiss, then gave each other one last hug._

"_Have faith in Ash," She said leaning into his chest, "He is so much stronger than you even realize. Even now he is working on how to help you."_

_Aaron pulled back from the embrace in shock, "But How?! He's…"_

_Raia simply smiled. "He is like you in so many ways Aaron, no matter what the situation he never gives up. Right now his subconscious is channeling his aura into you, giving you strength. When you wake up, you'll feel it. You'll feel Ash's power right here."_

_She placed a hand on his heart. "He's so strong. Celebi was right Aaron, Fate smiled at us on that fateful day; we were blessed with a wonderful child. We may not have had the chance to raise him, but he's done so many incredible feats. He is his father's son…remember that Aaron."_

_Aaron grasped her hand, "I love you."_

_She smiled one last time. "I love you too."_

* * *

(At Viridian Base)

Mewtwo and Mew were valiantly fighting off the Hunters with great success. They had succeeded in taking down the helicopters, and all of the Hunters had been incapacitated.

Judy's voice rang out. "You guys come quick!"

Mewtwo and Mew quickly turned around and rushed to their side. Judy laid Ash on the ground and she was checking his pulse.

"He's not breathing!" she said in frantic voice, "I can't find his pulse! We're losing him!"

Mewtwo had a look of pure fear on his face, then a moment later, replaced it with a very determined look. Mew was able to read Mewtwo's mind since he didn't have a barrier on it.

Without even thinking Mewtwo placed his hands on Ash's chest, and they were glowing brightly.

"Mewtwo No!" Mew cried out.

She was too late, in a flash Mewtwo slumped to the ground next to Ash's body, out cold.

"What's happening!?" Judy asked frantically.

"He's done a Mind Transfer!" Mew explained rushing to Mewtwo's side, "Basically he's transferred his own mind into Ash's body. He's going to try and communicate with Ash's subconscious, but it's very dangerous."

She and Celebi quickly started to transfer their life energy into Mewtwo and Ash. Celebi quickly understood the severity of the situation when Mew said Mind Transfer.

"I don't understand," Judy said, "How is it dangerous?"

"If Ash dies, Mewtwo dies!" Mew said developing a serious look she rarely had on her face. "That's why very few Psychic pokemon can do Mind Transfer, because once they do there's a very slim chance that they can get back into their own bodies."

Beads of sweat were starting to come down their faces; they strained their bodies trying to keep Mewtwo and Ash alive.

* * *

(Ash's subconscious)

Mewtwo was floating around in Ash's mindscape; it was a mixture of a dark blue, purple, and black.

"Ash!" he called out frantically searching for him, "Ash, where are you!"

He continued to call out Ash's name, until he finally saw another figure floating. He quickly rushed to find Ash, completely transparent with his hands held out and his body sparking. His face was in deep concentration, his eyes were scrunched up.

"Ash what are you doing?!" Mewtwo asked incredulously.

Ash looked at Mewtwo momentarily shocked that he was there, but replaced it with his concentration yet again. "I'm trying to summon my Aura; if I can call it from here I can transfer it to Aaron."

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to yourself?!" Mewtwo cried, "If you continue to do this you'll die!"

"I don't care!" Ash shouted. Mewtwo fell back in shock.

Ash was struggling physically, "I have to help them…I can _feel_ it…my aura's calling out to me…if I could just…

Mewtwo looked on as Ash continued to call out his aura, the boy never ceased to amaze him. Even on his death bed he would do anything he could to save the world. Ash's hands started to glow blue and a small sphere was flickering on and off in front of his outstretched hands; Mewtwo stared on in awe, even near death Ash could still pull of unimaginative feats.

Mewtwo's expression changed from amazement to resolve. He walked until he was behind Ash then he sat down behind him. He outstretched his arms until they were on either side of Ash's arms and his own body started to glow blue. Ash was suddenly starting to feel stronger he looked behind him to see Mewtwo behind him.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"I'm transferring my life energy to you." Mewtwo said, "If you're going to help your father, you're going to need all the assistance you can get."

"But what about you?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry about me," Mewtwo said, "I'll be alright, just focus on our combined energies and use mine to help you summon your aura."

Ash reluctantly followed Mewtwo's orders. He closed his eyes and concentrated once more; he focused his energy and Mewtwo's and soon enough the flickering sphere was becoming more solid. Suddenly Ash was able to develop a full-fledged aura; his entire body was glowing blue. Mewtwo stood back and simply stared, not knowing what else he could do.

Ash kept his eyes closed and said a silent prayer to the Aura.

'_Please,'_ he thought, _'please help Aaron, please go to him, he needs you…the world needs him to stop Malic. Don't worry about me, just help Aaron, and give all of my aura to him.'_

His body started to flash. Those who were outside gazing at his physical body were shocked to see his body flashing a blinding light of blue, then it shot out of his body and flew to the fortress.

* * *

(At the Fortress)

Malic's machine started to beep. The glass orb at the center started to pulse and flash; suddenly a blue light shot out of the machine.

Everyone in the room stared in amazement, whereas Malic stared in horror and rage, as the aura left the Machine and transferred to Aaron's body and intercepted his attack at Aaron.

Aaron woke up feeling stronger than ever. He looked at himself and saw that he was glowing. He knew what Ash had done.

'_Ash,'_ he thought clenching his fists, _'Thank You. I won't fail. Not this time.'_

He looked up, all of his malice and hatred replaced by a look of determination and resolve.

"Malic," he called "this will be our last fight."

Malic clenched his teeth and growled he threw his hands up in the air and shot a large Dark Sphere in his direction; Aaron easily threw an Aura sphere to counter it. He looked back at Pikachu and Lucario.

"Leave Malic to me," he said. "Help Lance and the others."

Both pokemon nodded their heads and watched as he ascended into the air and reached Malic's level.

"Don't get cocky Aaron," Malic spat, "You have nowhere near enough power to defeat me."

Aaron merely stared at Malic and started to glow even brighter.

"You have no hold over me anymore Malic," he said in a loud clear voice. "You can't beat me, because I have the one thing you could never achieve."

Malic replied by hurting straight toward Aaron. He quickly moved out of the way and threw another sphere at him.

The real battle had begun.

* * *

(With Jackie.)

Jackie smirked as he saw the two colliding forces. "Looks like Aaron just evened up the playing field."

Chris snorted, "It makes no difference, nothing can beat Malic."

"We'll just see about that." Jackie said, and the two began their combat once more.

* * *

(Lance)

He diligently tried to break the barrier but to no avail. Lucario and Pikachu ran to his side.

"Let us deal with the shield." Lucario said as he pushed Lance back. He put a palm up and tested the barrier's strength.

"It seems to have weakened in its power." he said to Pikachu, "Our combined forces should be enough to overcome it."

"Kaa!" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

The two summoned all their power into their strongest attack, and simultaneously they shot their attacks at the shield. The machine started to quake and the shield was sparking but a noticeable hole was appearing where they targeted their attacks. Finally the barrier broke.

"Go," Lucario cried to Lance, "There's no telling when the shield could come back on!"

Lance wasted no time in following his orders. He quickly ran through the shield and the minute he crossed the shield appeared once more.

Lance looked back to see the rest of his men fighting off the Hunters. He was on his own in shutting off the machine, he turned back and rushed up to the main control units.

* * *

(Viridian Base)

Mew and Celebi continued to transfer their life energy into Mewtwo and Ash's bodies. Mewtwo started to stir and finally flickered his eyes open. He groggily sat up and looked around himself. He immediately sobered up as he realized where he was.

"Are you alright?" Mew asked desperately.

"What happened?" Celebi asked at the same time.

"Ash summoned his aura," Mewtwo said as he looked towards Ash, who had no change whatsoever. "He summoned it from the Machine and transferred it to Aaron.

"That's impossible," Celebi cried, "Ash is in a comatose state. He couldn't have possibly been able to do that."

"This is Ash you are discussing." Mewtwo said, "Impossible is not a word which is in his vocabulary."

Celebi suddenly started to falter and she was lowering herself down. Mewtwo immediately switched spots with Celebi and started to transfer his own energy to Ash.

"Mewtwo no," Celebi weakly argued.

"You're too weak," Mewtwo said, "You've transferred too much of your energy to Ash, mine is still strong enough to stabilize him."

"You just did a Mind Transfer." Mew protested, "You can't…

"I'll be fine!" Mewtwo snapped, "There's no way I'm going to allow this boy to die while I am here."

* * *

(Fortress)

Aaron and Malic were still engaged in combat. The sky was pitch black, the only light came from the thunder and lightning; not a moment of peace was in the Viridian forest, it was as if the world itself was at war with itself.

As the two titans clashed against one another, both were beginning to reach their limits. With Ash's aura gone, Malic's strength decreased substantially, and Aaron was starting to feel the effects of his previous anger and hatred.

"I have to end this," he thought, "I can't waste anymore time. It has to be stopped here and now."

"Malic!" he called out. Malic paused and looked towards Aaron.

"This is it!" Aaron cried, "Our battle ends here and now!"

Malic scoffed and smirked, "If that's the way you want it, then so be it!"

Malic closed his eyes and raised his hands in the air. He summoned the power of thunder and lightning to fuel his final attack. His hands glowing a dark purple and his hands started to spark once more.

Aaron did the same; he closed his eyes and summoned all his strength. At the same moment both men launched their final attacks.

The beams clashed with a BOOM. Both were struggling to overpower the other but they were evenly matched. Both men were visibly struggling to maintain their attack; beads of sweat were falling from their foreheads. Suddenly Malic's started to gain strength and it was slowly but steadily overpowering Aaron.

'No!' Aaron thought desperately, 'It can't end like this. I can't fail again!'

'It won't.' a voice told him. The aura started to take shape until it finally became Ash.

'Ash,' Aaron thought, 'what are you doing here!?'

'You can do this Aaron!' Ash cried, 'Don't give up. You can beat him.'

Ash placed his hands next to Aaron's and the aura started to grow stronger.

'Remember Aaron,' another voice chimed in. Aaron looked to his other side and saw Raia. She placed her hands on Aaron's.

"Remember who and what you're fighting for."

Aaron stared on in amazement, but finally sobered up. He did exactly as they said; he remembered who he was fighting for. He was fighting for his family, but not for revenge. It was for love, it was to keep everyone he cared about safe, that's what the Guardians had taught him all those years ago.

With Ash and Raia at his side, Aaron gave one final push, and the power was blinding.

* * *

As a flash of light occurred, Jackie and Chris both charged at each other knowing that this final move would determine the winner.

* * *

Lance glanced helplessly at the controls. He had done everything he could think of, but nothing would work. Lance glanced to the floor and saw a crowbar. He picked it up and did the only thing he could think of. He smashed everything for all it was worth.

* * *

Malic struggled to keep his energy alive, but the more he struggled the weaker he became. As a blinding light flashed before his eyes, Malic realized too little too late that Aaron could not be beat.

As the light overshadowed him…He knew no more.

Aaron could only stand by and watch as Malic was enveloped in the light and slowly turned to dust.

'Good-Bye' Aaron thought as the last remnants of Malic scattered in the wind.

* * *

The machine started to beep incessantly, and finally it could no longer take the strain and pressure. It shut down and the glass orb carrying the main power source had shattered.

* * *

Jackie glanced down at Chris who was lying motionlessly in a pile of rubble.

"Game over." He said.

* * *

The sky began to clear and the sun was finally shining through. After witnessing the downfall of their leader and their best agent, they lost the will to fight, and all of the pokemon under Malic's control were set free.

There was a moment of silence. Then roars of victory were heard throughout the forest. The Rangers and G men were cheering in victory. Lance and Jackie were standing on the balcony with Lucario and Pikachu at their sides, were gazing down at the battlefield, smiling at the triumph of their men.

Aaron flew to their side and lowered himself down.

"You did it." Lance said.

Aaron shook his head, "No, _we _did it."

"Whew!" Jackie fell back on the railing with a huge sigh, "If this is what saving the world feels like, then I have no idea how Ash does it."

The rest smiled in good humor at his joke, but it was immediately dropped as they remembered.

"Ash!" They all cried.

Aaron nodded solemnly, "We have to hurry, he doesn't have much time left."

* * *

(Viridian Base)

"They did it!" Judy cried in joy. The rest of the scientists joined in her happiness, but it soon ended as they saw that the pokemon did not share their cheer.

Mewtwo was desperately trying to keep Ash alive, he could feel him slipping.

"He's slipping!" he cried, "The summoning decreased his time. Where are they?!"

"They'll be here." Celebi assured him. Suddenly the whirring of helicopters could be heard. They all looked to see a helicopter descending upon them, before it even landed, Aaron, Lucario and Pikachu jumped off and ran towards the group.

"Is everyone alright!?" Aaron called,

"Forget about us!" Judy cried, "Ash doesn't have much longer!"

Aaron immediately fell to the ground and Mewtwo moved to make room for him. Aaron cupped his hands and a blue sphere appeared in his hands. He gently set it towards Ash's heart.

"Please," he whispered, "don't make me lose my son."

_

* * *

_

_(Ash's Mindscape)_

_He was surrounded by white as he glanced around; suddenly he felt a presence behind him. He looked and saw a beautiful woman in a simple white dress. As he got a closer look he realized who it was._

"_You're-_

_She put a finger to his lips. "It's not your time yet Ash. You're still needed on earth."_

_Ash said nothing, he simply stared. So many questions, so many thoughts were going through his head. There were so many things he wanted to say._

"_There's nothing you have to say." Raia said, as if reading his mind. "I know what you feel."_

_She suddenly hugged him out of nowhere. "I'm so proud of you, I'm so proud of the person you've become. Never did I imagine that the Fates would grant me such an extraordinary child. I'm grateful for the time we had, and I am grateful that you and Aaron can have the chance to meet." _

_Ash was starting to overcome with emotion. _

"_I…" he began, he suddenly started to fade._

"_It's time for you to go back." She said as she too started to fade._

"_No wait!" Ash called out._

"_Don't worry," Her voice carried out, "I will always be with you…and Ash…I love you too."_

_Ash could only express all he was feeling in one word._

"_Mom." _

* * *

Ash started to open his eyes and he could see that sunset was already coming up. He saw that he was surrounded by everyone, and he could see Aaron kneeled in front of him.

Ash smiled softly. "I knew you could do it." He told Aaron.

Aaron took Ash into his arms and held him tightly to his chest. It was their first hug ever.

"Not without you." He said in a shaky voice, "Not without you."

* * *

(Pallet town)- One week later

In Professor Oak's lab, all of Ash's friends and family was there including Tracey and Gary. Two weeks had passed by without a single word of Ash's whereabouts. Delia was sick with worry; she kept gazing outside the window as if she expected Ash to come walking up the trail.

Suddenly the group could hear the sounds of a helicopter; they looked out a window and could see a helicopter in the distance. They all rushed outside as they saw it was going to descend.

They gazed as it finally landed, they waited in anticipation as the door opened. They looked in amazement as Ash stepped outside with Pikachu on his shoulder. Once Delia saw him she ran and hugged him for all he was worth. Ash hugged back with equal force.

"My baby," She said in tears, "My baby."

"I'm home Mom." Ash said, "I'm home."

Everyone stayed behind and allowed them to have their reunion. Once they parted the rest of the group immediately ran towards Ash and expressed their happiness and relief that he had returned.

The group was surprised when more guests had appeared out of the helicopter, and were awed at the fact that some of the world's greatest heroes and pokemon exited the aircraft.

Ash looked back and took his mother's hand and led her to the group.

"Guys," he addressed the rest of the group, "This is my mother. Mom this is Lance, Jackie, Mew, Celebi, Mewtwo and Lucario."

"Thank you for taking care of my son." Delia said gratefully.

"Mom there's someone I want you to meet." Ash said, he led her to Aaron.

"Aaron, this is my mother." Ash said, "Mom this is Aaron, he's…my birth father."

Delia froze at those words and gazed at the man who was her son's father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Aaron said bowing to her. "You've raised quite a fine young man here."

Delia could only nod as she was still in shock.

Jackie laughed nervously as if to break the tension. "I guess we owe you an explanation."

It was sunset, and Ash and the others had just finished explaining what had been going on the past two weeks (minus the crazy warlock, the plot to take over the world, and the near death of Ash).

Ash's friends and family gazed in amazement as they were told the revelations. They could scarcely believe that Ash was from the past and his father was actually one of the greatest heroes of all time.

Soon enough the time came for the men to depart. They allowed Ash some time alone to say good-bye to them.

"I can't thank you guys enough for everything." Ash said.

"Kid," Jackie said, "If anything we should be thanking you."

"Me?" Ash said in shock, "What did I do?"

They stared on in incredulity, the boy never ceased to amaze them.

"Sometimes kid, you're too modest for your own good." Jackie said ruffling Ash's hair.

"What will you guys do?" Ash asked.

"Jackie and I have decided to combine our institutions into one organization." Lance explained, "Since we both have the same cause, we might as well work together."

"That's great!" Ash said, "What will you call yourselves?"

"That part was easy." Jackie said. "The Guardians."

Ash smiled as the others laughed.

"Well, gotta go." Jackie said, "See you Ash." Jackie ruffled Ash's hair one last time and hopped in the helicopter.

"Bye, Ash." Lance said, squeezing Ash's shoulder and following Jackie.

Ash looked towards the three legendaries. "What will you do?"

"I'm going back to the Tree of Beginning." Mew said, "They need me back, but I'll drop by and visit when I can." She flew away until she could be seen no more.

"It's time for me to go as well." Celebi said, "I'm not sure where but I'll go somewhere."

"Thanks for everything Celebi." Ash said.

Celebi only smiled and disappeared in a flash of light.

Ash looked towards Mewtwo. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to join with the Guardians." Mewtwo answered. "Who knows what trouble they can cause together."

Ash smiled, which Mewtwo returned. He handed Ash a small round communicator.

"This is to keep in touch." Mewtwo explained, "Should you ever need me, just press this red button."

"Thanks Mewtwo" Ash said, accepting the gift. "Take care of yourself."

Mewtwo only nodded and flew into the air.

It was finally Lucario and Aaron's turn.

For a moment they stared at each other in silence.

"I don't know what to say." Ash said.

"You don't have to say anything." Aaron said, "I'm just so glad that I could meet you. I'm so proud of you Ash; you have no idea how important you are to me, to the world."

"I'm going to miss you both so much." Ash said.

"Not both of us" Lucario intervened, "I discussed this with Aaron, and he's agreed to allow me to stay with you and help you continue your training, if you'll have me."

"You're going to stay here?" Ash asked in shock.

"If that's what you want." Aaron said.

"Of course it's okay with me!" Ash cried in excitement. "I'm really glad you're staying Lucario!"

Lucario only smiled and walked back into the lab giving the father and son time alone.

"I'm glad." Aaron said, "Before I go, I want you to have this."

He handed Ash another communicator similar to Mewtwo's, only it was like a Pokedex.

"This allows us to communicate with one another," Aaron said, "So if you ever need to talk all you have to do is use this."

"Thanks Aaron." Ash said.

"I suppose that's it then," Aaron said. "Take care Ash…I'll see you soon."

He turned to the helicopter but Ash's voice stopped him.

"Wait!" he called out. Aaron turned and fell back as Ash flung himself towards Aaron and hugged him with all his strength.

"I'll miss you…Dad." Ash said, his voice muffled by Aaron's chest. Aaron hugged him back and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll miss you too." Aaron said, "But don't worry we'll see each other soon, I promise."

Ash nodded and they held each other a minute longer. They let each other go, and Ash watched as they flew into the air. He could see Aaron's face through the window. They waved at each other until they couldn't see each other any more.

"Bye Dad." Ash whispered. He walked back to the lab, back to his journey.

Only time would tell the adventures that awaited them next.

* * *

WOO. FINALLY I'M DONE.

The LONGEST chapter I have ever written. I apologize for any lack of description and grammar mistakes.

Don't be sad, I may write a sequel. MAYBE. ;)

So what do you guys think?

I'm so sorry for the long wait. I really hope this chapter makes up for it.

So I have some questions for _you_.

What drew you guys to this story?

How did you find this story?

What did you like best about it?

What did you think of the song Deliver Us?

That's all for now. Hopefully I'll be back soon.

C YA. :)


End file.
